


For The Cause

by Selene_Sokal



Category: RWBY
Genre: Eventual Harem, F/F, F/M, Faunus Jaune, Faunus Pyrrha, Multi, Terminally Innocent Jaune, fem!Mercury, fem!Ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 66,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selene_Sokal/pseuds/Selene_Sokal
Summary: As a member of the White Fang, Jaune knows that his skillset is... pretty much nil. So he doesn't understand why Blake is sending him on these missions to persuade women to support the cause, nor does he get why she keeps referencing that he's a rabbit Faunus when she does. Still, if she believes in his ability, he's going to give it his all!
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Pyrrha Nikos, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Cinder Fall/Velvet Scarlatina, Coco Adel/Velvet Scarlatina, Ilia Amitola/Jaune Arc, Jaune Arc/Cinder Fall, Jaune Arc/Deery, Jaune Arc/Fem!Ren, Jaune Arc/Glynda Goodwitch, Jaune Arc/Ilia Amitola/Deery, Jaune Arc/Nora Valkyrie, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Sienna Khan, Jaune Arc/Velvet Scarlatina, Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long/Pyrrha Nikos, Pyrrha Nikos/Fem!Ren
Comments: 275
Kudos: 543





	1. Celebrity Acquisition

Jaune fiddled with the receiver, hoping that he’d set it all up correctly. Covert communications wasn’t really his skillset, but, then again, pretty much _nothing_ the White Fang was having him do was in his skillset. Which was why he was making this call in the first place.

The static slowly receded as Blake’s face appeared on screen.

Well, not her face, her _mask,_ the same, intensely creepy mask Jaune was wearing. He’d once, quietly, asked Adam if they really needed to look so… intense all the time, and then he remembered who he was speaking to when Adam just stared at him in that intense way that made Jaune quickly regret asking and wish he wasn’t speaking any more.

But, really, the masks didn’t _do_ anything. They were both Faunus who could be recognized by their ears (his tawny rabbit’s ears or her black cat’s ears), so the masks felt a little… silly, but Jaune wasn’t about to break protocol. Not if he didn’t want Adam to… stare at him again.

Gods above, Adam was a great leader and could even be a cool guy when he was off the clock but there was never a point where he didn’t scare the shit out of Jaune.

“Are you coming through...” ah, shit, what was Blake’s codename again? She’d gone through, like, thirty of them. “Shadowcat?” he guessed.

“It’s ‘Checkmate,’ Lucky Seven,” she corrected. Wait, was his codename _Lucky Seven?_ He thought he was Leaping Deer!

Ah hell, ah _hell,_ those brownies _weren’t_ for him…

But Blake was all business. No time to discuss the brownies Jaune had probably stolen from… he’d stolen them from Deery, hadn’t he? Oh, he was _not_ going to be a popular man back at base, was he? “You’ve got a very critical mission, Lucky Seven, one that only you can achieve-”

“Actually,” he interrupted, “I’m… not so sure about that, um, En Passant?”

“Checkmate," she corrected, "Though good on you for knowing your chess terminology.”

“Yeah, yeah… I know... that. Anyways, what _exactly_ do you expect me to do here?”

Blake just chuckled at that, but the kind of laugh that sounded a little incredulous, a little “wait, do you seriously not know?” that Jaune wasn’t _entirely_ a fan of. “I think… when it comes to meeting with a VIP, Lucky Seven, I _think_ you just have to remember how you got the title ‘Lucky’ in the first place,” _shit,_ “and you’ll remember exactly what you’re supposed to offer her to secure her assistance. Believe me, Ja- _Lucky Seven,_ I absolutely know you can do this. And I think, once you’ve seen _yourself_ that you can do this, you’ll see that you’ll be changing _entirely_ how we do business.”

That sounded more than a little ridiculous to Jaune, even as sincere as Blake’s voice sounded—he was by far the worst operative in the cell, pretty much skating by because he had grown up with Blake and was her closest friend. Even that he was pretty sure wouldn’t have been enough if it wasn’t for the fact that he got along really well with the rest of the cell, even Adam. Though they didn’t know about the brownie situation yet...

But he had one important question still unanswered. “Did Ad- did ‘Renegade’ select me to-”

Blake’s voice suddenly took on a pained tone. “Renegade… doesn’t know about this operation. I think he would try to… if he knew… _micromanage_ this operation, and we need a… delicate touch. Something I _know_ you can do, Lucky Seven.”

"But he's, uh, the cell leader, shouldn't he-"

"It would be in your best interest to not let Renegade know about this. That's all I'll say."

The call cut out, and Jaune was left wondering if his strategy of keeping his head down and not paying close attention to work things had, ironically, thrust him into the middle of some real shit.

* * *

Waiting in the meeting room, quietly hoping he came across as an advertising exec for “Lagomorpha Industries,” Jaune was realizing that there were a lot more problems with the plan than he even voiced to Blake. First of all, why had they sent someone so obviously _young_ to meet with a professional athlete? Wouldn’t it be pretty suspicious to anyone aware of this meeting that _something_ was going on, like an attempt to recruit her celebrity status to benefit an insurgent group. But secondly… there was a problem with the VIP that Blake obviously hadn’t accounted for and Jaune had been way too embarrassed to bring up in the planning stages.

Namely, she was _gorgeous._

Jaune had a weakness for women. A _major_ weakness for the fairer sex, and he already knew that the target would set off that _particular_ itch. The stereotype of the rabbit Faunus came very true with the Arc family, and Jaune had it particularly bad. His father, a man with an unfailing and disciplined commitment to monogamy, had warned Jaune that his libido would be his undoing, and Jaune had courted that more times than he liked to remember.

Sleeping with Trifa really ought to have killed him, and he was still kind of surprised she hadn’t, just out of principle. Sleeping with _Sienna Khan_ had been stupidly dangerous. Sleeping with Ilia had been… a mistake, for the both of them. Sleeping with Blake _before_ she was dating Adam was unwise, _after_ had been suicidal! Sleeping with Deery had… actually been a good time for the both of them, but now he was pretty sure those brownies were from her _mother,_ and now Jaune felt like the worst person alive. Again and again, it seemed like every girl in the Fang _somehow_ ended up in his bed, and then again, and then a third time, after he’d _sworn_ to himself that he wouldn’t risk it again! And now… he was thinking about something _truly_ stupid. A fact especially underscored as she entered the room.

Long, flowing red hair kept in her signature ponytail, her piercing eyes like two emeralds, that perfectly symmetrical face and that perfectly cut body—oh, _damn,_ that body! She was a lithe woman, with an impressive flexibility that made Jaune think _stupid_ things, but she also had curves where it counted and Jaune knew that his treacherous cock was already thinking what Pyrrha Nikos would look like naked, with only that _gorgeous_ silky tail to teasingly conceal her private parts…

As a fox Faunus who’d won the impressive Mistralian Regional Tournament four times in a row, she was one of the biggest names in Faunus celebrity. She had wisely kept herself carefully balanced in her statements—not apolitical, but careful not to come across as too favorable towards the Movement. But it was clear that she had sympathies with them, and had personally faced discrimination and stereotyping that she only spoke about in the most carefully guarded way in interviews. Blake believed she could be brought to lend more overt support to the cause, turning her celebrity into a weapon against the SDC and a bully pulpit they could hit the Kingdoms from. Especially if she could win the Vytal Tournament...

But Blake also believed that _Jaune_ could win her over and Jaune didn’t have a clue what she meant by that. She told her to remember how he got his codename, but Jaune hadn’t even remembered that that _was_ his codename, and the only “Lucky” he could think about as he shook the gorgeous redhead’s hand was _getting_ lucky, and he knew that would be the easiest way to totally fuck this whole thing up.

 _Okay, okay, be cool,_ he told himself, getting through the pleasantries and trying to stick to the script Blake had prepared for him. Talk about endorsements, talk up their interest in socially conscious advertising, start fishing for Pyrrha to open up about her own passions, hopefully seeing that, Faunus to Faunus, she could be a bit more open than in the human-dominated world she normally dwelt in. He could... he could do this! _Blake_ believed he could do this! And he wouldn't seduce her or _anything!_

Whether from this burst of confidence or the fact that Jaune somehow actually had social skills, he discovered that the plan was _actually working!_ He found that Pyrrha was surprisingly quick to open up once he showed he was interested in _her,_ without judgment. She seemed _relieved,_ more than anything, to shift the topic away from her career and professional accomplishments and just talk about herself. Faunus to Faunus, so many of the usual pressures were off, and she seemed to enjoy that Jaune would rather just talk about what she enjoyed about competing, what gave her pride. Which was _great,_ because Jaune had only started talking about those things because he'd completely forgotten everything from the script he'd written up earlier.

But then Jaune noticed… she was giving him a _very_ familiar look.

Awwwwwww, _fuck,_ he was giving her the Eyes, wasn’t he?

Jaune wasn’t just a constantly horny moron, he was also a walking, weaponized Casanova. He’d just seduced so many women that sometime around fucking Kali Belladonna over the sink he’d realized that he’d forgotten how to turn it off. It was all reflex, honed and trained on basically every woman in Menagerie… and then a whole bunch of other places. He’d even started to _name_ his abilities, and he had a gaze so soulful that he could make (and… had made) a nun’s panties drop.

It was so potent, it was practically a Semblance, except his _actual_ Semblance was just about transferring and amplifying aura, so this was just… game. Uncontrollable, unstoppable _game._

He never _meant_ to seduce this many women! If there was one thing Jaune _longed_ for, it was monogamy! Just like his old man always told him about! Because his out of control libido paired with his, frankly, _ridiculous_ game was only going to end in a shallow grave at any number of hands. Outraged husbands, women who weren’t into the whole sleeping around thing, Blake, for _literally_ fucking up a crucial mission, Ilia, as a mercy killing for his own good, Adam, four or five times over for some _extremely good reasons!_

Her eyes were drinking in his gaze, even as Jaune _tried_ to stop peering into the depths of her soul and making her feel like she had the inner beauty of a goddess. Even if she obviously _did,_ and fuck if Jaune wasn’t appreciating Pyrrha’s obvious commitment to the cause of all the little Faunus children who saw her compete, even as she showed an inspiring courage in her private struggle to reconcile her identity as an idol and inspiration with being a flesh-and-blood woman! The sort of thing she’d never been able to admit to anyone, and just had to bottle up inside until she found someone who looked at her as a _person,_ not an inspiration, not a girl on the pedestal!

And what was he supposed to do with that, _not_ tell her that she’d done incredible work for all of Faunus kind, but she still deserved to be treated as a person? That it was important that she take care of herself, and that it was _okay_ to take pride in her ability? Cause that’s what Jaune was saying, right from the heart with aching sincerity, and-

Oh, fuck, fuck, _fuck,_ that wasn’t just sincerity! He was giving her the Voice without even realizing it! Fuck, this was bad. This was _super_ bad. Jokingly giving Ilia a sample of the Voice had ended up with her in his bed. _Sincerely_ giving it to a girl _as she was bearing her soul to him…_

Jaune quietly resolved that, if he made it out of this mission alive, he would simply ask Adam to kill him. It was the least he deserved.

But he could tell that the mission was shot. From Pyrrha’s eyes, she had already fallen head over heels for him. From her blush, he could tell that her panties were soaked right through. From the way that she was leaning forward, the subtle cues in her behavior… if he didn’t sleep with her at the end of this meeting, she was liable to just throw him to the ground and make his choice _for_ him.

He’d developed a dozen different techniques to _accidentally_ seduce women, but when it came to letting them down gently… goddamn, Jaune _hated_ that he was a horny idiot who couldn’t keep it in his pants.

Time to admit defeat…

“Pyrrha,” he said, not missing the way her eyes fluttered as he said her name, “I think… there’s more you want from this meeting than just a contract...”

“Oh, _yesssssss,”_ she sighed, and Jaune hated the way his treacherous dick was yearning for Pyrrha just as badly as she was clearly yearning for him.

The worst part was, it wasn’t just because Pyrrha was a gorgeous celebrity who had been thrusting out her chest at him for the past few minutes of their conversation. No, it was because Pyrrha really was an incredible, amazing, lovely woman that Jaune _wanted_ in so many more ways than just sex, but once they’d done the deed… once Blake learned he’d botched the mission, he’d be recalled away from her. And, inevitably, she’d learn that he was just a manipulator for the White Fang, and she’d _never_ forgive him for breaking her heart like this.

Well, fuck it. If he couldn't stop himself, he could, at the least, show her a _damn good time._

Giving her his best smolder, the intensity of his gaze nearly making her cum right then and there (it had happened before), Jaune lunged forward to kiss her, which _did_ make her orgasm on the spot. She moaned as his tongue invaded her mouth, artfully guiding her own inexperienced mouth, teaching her the ways of a perfect kiss. He wrapped his arms around her, she pressed her chest into his, and he let the moment hang, knowing that he was raising her anticipation, making her delirious with need for what was coming next.

Breaking the kiss, he looked deeply into Pyrrha’s eyes, knowing that he was sealing her fate. Damn his lack of self-control, but he couldn’t stop _now!_ She shivered under his gaze, her breath reduced to shuddering gasps, and Jaune knew that if he _didn’t_ fuck her, she was liable to go crazy. He kissed her again, gently, lovingly, whispering to her how beautiful she was as he undressed her, giving her appreciative squeezes that left the champion a stammering wreck until she was wholly nude, and…

Well.

_Damn._

Jaune had slept with a _lot_ of women, but Pyrrha’s naked body honestly took his _breath_ away. It wasn’t just her full breasts, cute butt, or lithe, toned body, but the look on her face, the faint blush of nervous vulnerability. But at the same time, there was a confidence in it, a confidence unlike the kind he’d seen in any of her tournament videos. It was a confidence in _herself,_ and she seemed as surprised to find it as he was to see it. But whatever surprise or nervousness was in her mind, her body proclaimed, _this is who I am—look upon me and take me like a woman._

And what kind of man would Jaune be if he didn’t comply?

He pushed her onto the table and she gave him no resistance. He praised her, whispering sweet nothings into her ear as one hand delicately kneaded her breasts and the other massaged her thigh, opening her legs as he entered her. She was _beyond_ wet, and his finger easily slid into her, and then…

He unleashed his full Technique upon her.

Lessons learned beneath (and on top of and beside) countless women were brought to full force against Pyrrha’s pussy, and the champion found herself utterly outmatched, completely defenseless as she moaned and thrashed beneath him. His fingers found points of weakness to exploit, just as her tongue kissed her delicate neck. He stimulated her clit and probed her g-spot, effortlessly bringing her off whenever he willed it. Her face was twisted into a look of awed disbelief, unable to process that she could cum so many times, so easily, that she could feel such unbelievable _pleasure._

Jaune knew he was making a mistake, that he would _pay_ for unleashing his full power on an unsuspecting virgin, but he couldn’t _help_ himself! Pyrrha was so beautiful, so lovely, and the way she cried out his _name_ made him singularly desire that she would be _his!_ He needed her, needed to feel this pussy around his dick, needed to hold her tenderly after sex, needed to spend the night with her, to see her eyes flutter open in the morning as he gazed at her lovingly, needed to hear his name in her voice—cried out in ecstasy, whispered in desire, spoken with simple, honest love! He was as addicted to her as she was surely addicted to him, and Jaune no longer _cared_ that he was blowing the mission: he had found something _so much more important!_

"Please!" she gasped in between her climaxes, "Puh-please! I- I need- I need it! I need your _dick!"_

"As you wish," he said, making her _moan_ as he presented his dick to her gaze and climbed onto the table.

Still, Jaune had to tease the poor girl a little longer. He left a trail of kisses up her legs, pausing on her thighs to leave a smoky kiss that left Pyrrha _whimpering._ Her fluffy tail _twitched_ beneath her as Jaune stroked and petted it as he made his ascent. Kissing her taut stomach, quivering in shallow, gasping breasts as he moved up to suckling a proud, puffy nipple, laying kisses in her rich cleavage, her slender neck, and then meeting her lips... that was when he entered her.

Pyrrha _screamed_ in ecstasy. He'd primed her beyond what most experienced women ever felt, as he'd learned in his conquests' enthusiastic comparison of him to countless cuckolded boyfriends, girlfriends, husbands, and wives, and Pyrrha was clearly a virgin. A stray thought in Jaune's mind reminded him that he was a covert operative and, as such, primal screams weren't conducive to keeping a low profile, but... fuck it. He'd blown the mission when he looked into her soul and told her she was the most radiant, most beautiful creature in the world with his eyes. Blake would surely denounce him for his perversions, he would be cast out of the White Fang in shame, but _Pyrrha was worth it._

Gods above, her pussy was tight! Her inner walls gripped his dick hungrily, and the sight of her sweat glistening on her breasts, her eyes rolling in disbelief as he _pounded_ her was bringing Jaune to a level of excitement that exceeded what he felt with most women! He never treated any of his lovers as disposable or anything less than the beautiful _goddesses_ they were, wholly deserving an orgasm commensurate to their worth, but Pyrrha was making Jaune feel things he wasn't sure he'd ever felt before!

And on that thought, Jaune _released_ into her, making Pyrrha gasp in delirious pleasure as she finally succumbed to the overwhelming pleasure that overpowered her mind and dragged her away from consciousness.

* * *

How… how many times had they…

She felt more sore all over. _All. Over._

And it felt _good._

Stretching her arms in disbelief as she felt better than she’d had in _years,_ Pyrrha glanced around the conference room that had hosted her _incredible_ first time, over to the man who’d made it all possible. Jaune was gazing upon her with that _look,_ the kind that made her heart start beating much faster, even as tired as she was, and she loved looking at him. His messy blond hair and the _cutest_ pair of bunny ears...

“Wow...”

It was all she could say.

He looked bashfully proud of his accomplishment as he blushed and looked away. “I take it you enjoyed yourself?”

“Holy… I… _how did you doooooo that?”_

Chuckling, he helped find her clothes, but Pyrrha much preferred to be naked, to let him know her body was _entirely_ on display for him. “Well,” he admitted, “Something about you really made me want to go all out...”

She posed for him, coquettishly, enjoying the way his eyes took her naked body in. Sore as she was, she was already waiting for her next chance to have a tumble with him. On a bed, preferably, but she’d be happy _wherever_ and _however_ he might want to take her…

But he blushed again, and Pyrrha realized this wasn’t modesty, but... guilt. There was something he felt bad about, something he regretted. Something... he regretted about what he'd done with _her._

Pyrrha wasn’t the most socially gifted person, but she was very used to people not saying what they meant, especially when it came to her. She had to hunt out the true meaning of people’s statements, with all the false friends and manipulators trying to guilt or wheedle her into lending her name or social capital for their ends. She’d just gotten through the _exhausting_ process of being recruited by all the major academies, and she’d experienced enough dishonest flattery and emotional manipulation to realize that what had happened hadn’t just been a wild and sudden experience.

“Wait...” she was slowly putting the pieces together, “you… seduced me?”

He cringed, obviously ashamed. “I… I know this is a cliche, but I really didn’t… I didn’t want to take advantage of you in any way! I just… I took things too far, and I’m really sorry that-”

“I don’t mind!” she quickly cut him off. “I- I really don’t! It’s…” and then Pyrrha blushed like the maiden she certainly no longer was, “Being so… powerless against you, being _seduced_ like that… it's _such_ a turn-on!”

He goggled at her.

“Wait, what?”

“It _was!”_ she sighed, “I just… you’re certainly not a one woman man, are you? You must have _dozens_ of girls you’ve seduced, girls at your beck and call, just _hoping_ for your booty call. Mmmm, and they… they _know_ you’ve got other girls, but they can’t object because they _need_ you to fuck them again, and they know they’d do _anything_ not to lose their chance for another round...” Fantasy was spilling from her lips unbidden as her mind conjured up all the girls that had discovered that they were hopelessly addicted, powerless to make him stay true to them because they _needed_ another taste. As tender as her sore pussy was feeling, Pyrrha couldn’t stop her fingers from reaching down and start playing with herself. “Just like me...”

He stared at her in disbelief.

But was it really so weird?

Being weak, powerless, _vulnerable…_ these were things that weren’t _for_ Pyrrha. She was a champion. The Invincible Vixen. She was the very _face_ of Sanctum’s talents, Mistralian national pride, and the entire Faunus race, and _any_ sign of even the slightest weakness… it would ruin her in everyone’s eyes. She’d disappoint her parents, her school, her people, the entire world. It was her single greatest fear.

But Jaune… with Jaune she was safe. She wasn’t an icon with him. She had fallen for him because he saw the girl, approached the unapproachable, gave her a space where she could open up and bare her soul to him and he gave her everything she’d ever asked for in those moments. 

At the same time… being weak, powerless, and vulnerable also turned out to be a massive _turn on,_ and the thought that she was being manipulated and taken advantage of, that she _should_ shun his lecherous attention, but she was _powerless_ before him… yeah, Pyrrha had practically gotten off on her own anxieties before Jaune even started undressing her.

Her, perfect, peerless Pyrrha, the girl on the pedestal who everyone was too intimidated by to treat her like a normal girl was now just… a notch on a bedpost. The thought excited her. What would people think if they found out she had been conquered? Would he brag to his friends about her? Would he… ooooh, would he _report to his superiors_ that she had been bested?

Looking to Jaune with heavily lidded eyes, she asked him that very question. “So… do you have to report to your superiors that you bedded me? Can I be the one to tell them that I’m totally pliable to whatever they want?”

She got a blank stare in response.

“Are you...” Jaune struggled to find his words, “are you really okay with this?”

“Of course I am!” she laughed, “Being _used_ like this… it just makes me feel so hot!”

He swallowed, nervously. “Even if I told you I’m an agent of the White Fang?”

Well… that was a surprise.

Not that she was targeted by the White Fang, there was no way around the fact that being a Faunus celebrity came with certain, unasked questions. Her agent encouraged her to denounce them, to make it clear where she stood, but Pyrrha had always refused. She was a role model to too many Faunus to be used as a cudgel against the Movement, even if she didn’t always agree with some of the White Fang’s actions. She let herself be pushed around on so many fronts, but she would _not_ become a talking point for humans to use against Faunus protestors.

No, the surprise was that Jaune, who looked to just be just the sweetest bunny, could possibly be involved with such an organization. But wherever Jaune went, Pyrrha would follow, even to the White Fang.

She smiled. “So,” she asked, “When do you call them to let them know the Invincible Vixen is now under the White Fang’s thumb?”

“I… um,” he looked away, trying to hide his relieved smile, but Pyrrha caught it. She was _very_ happy that she had him, that he wanted her, and she didn’t mind at all if he’d achieved it under a covert operation. “Well, I need to make sure there’s a safe line for the connection, and...”

“You can just use my scroll.”

He blinked at her, confused. “Umm… this isn’t a simple message here, we need to take protection so that nobody listens in and intercepts the transmission. We are a, um, known criminal operation in, uh, parts of the world?”

“Oh, yeah, I know,” she replied, “But believe me, there’s been considerable scrutiny from the media about which Academy I’ll be going to. _Considerable. Scrutiny._ Whatever precautions your organization’s taken to avoid police scrutiny is _nothing_ on what my agent’s cooked up for me. We prepped for _Atlesian Intelligence_ to try to wiretap my scroll.”

She took out that scroll as Jaune sent a covert message to notify his contact. Punching in the number Jaune gave her, Pyrrha felt a nervous tingle as she awaited the call to go through. It was almost unbearable, and she nearly _squeaked_ in excitement as she saw the call go through and her screen was filled with the fearsome mask of a White Fang lieutenant.

“Lucky Seven...” oh, he had a _code name,_ this was so cool! “I… see your mission was successful...”

Oh yeah, she wasn’t wearing any clothes.

_Excellent._

“Mmmm,” she squeezed a tit in her hand, taking a moment to pinch her nipples and put on a show for the Mastermind who’d _beaten_ the Invincible Vixen, “I was _powerless_ against your agent… I’m utterly _defeated_ and will do anything I’m told,” Gods it was so _hot_ to say these things! “Just give the orders, and your helpless li’l puppet will _obey.”_

“I didn’t-” Jaune stammered, and Pyrrha couldn’t help but giggle, “She came up with that all on her own, I _swear,_ I didn’t-”

But now the White Fang commander was laughing too, and Jaune looked around incredulously.

“Don’t you get it, Jaune? I _sent_ you to Pyrrha _because_ I knew you’d seduce her. Because that’s what I want you to do—seduce targets to win them over to the White Fang!”

“Oh _GODS!”_ Pyrrha squealed as she came, unable to handle the thought of Jaune being turned loose upon so many other women, all falling before him. As her vision swam back into focus, she saw that the commander had removed her mask, revealing a beautiful cat Faunus with gorgeous, amber eyes and an approving smile as Pyrrha giggled, embarrassed. But… she had something she could share. “Get him to Beacon,” she said, her voice still thick with arousal.

“Beacon?” Jaune asked, “What would I do at Beacon?”

“I’m going to Beacon,” she said, happy to reveal what would be her big announcement on Friday, “and I happen to know… _Weiss Schnee_ will also be attending Beacon… mmm, and that prissy little SDC princess would look so good on her hands and knees begging for you to _breed_ her with your _amazing Faunus cock_...”

Her hand had unconsciously reached out as she started speaking and she was already stroking Jaune’s hardon. Mmmm, he was so big and so _thick_ and so _strong…_ and Pyrrha would get to be the lucky girl who introduced him to high society targets… beautiful, influential women who were about to learn the joys of their powerlessness, just as Pyrrha had. And if she was a good girl... she'd get to watch. And maybe even _join in._

A wicked grin came to her face as she saw a similar look come across the commander’s. Oh, Pyrrha certainly didn’t mind sharing, least of all with this gorgeous kitty. She couldn’t shake the feeling that she ought to recognize this face, but Pyrrha was sure they’d get a chance to be better acquainted in person soon enough. Maybe even at Beacon?

Licking her lips, Pyrrha knew that she just couldn’t _wait_ for her chance at that. Oh, she was _quite_ excited to join the Cause.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Renarde for feedback and ideas for this story!
> 
> RWBY By Night is still a story I'm working on, but... the next few chapters involved Jaune getting much darker, and honestly, that's kind of draining. So I'm taking a break to write a maximum innocence Jaune/Harem story where he's being used by international terrorists to seduce his way across Remnant!


	2. The Leadership

Jaune knew that being summoned to see Adam Taurus meant one of two things.

One, Adam had caught on to him, and he was about to me summarily and messily executed.

Two, Adam was- ah, why even bother? It was pretty obviously the first thing.

Jaune had spent most of his time in the White Fang waiting for the other shoe to drop, for him to finally have to account for the… everything he did with the women of the movement. So, in all honesty, he had been resigned to this fate for long enough that the slow trudge to Adam wasn’t a fearful experience so much as a mournful one.

He’d had a good run. Not many men had slept with as many beautiful women as he had. Not many men could claim that they’d received a video message this morning of a celebrity vigorously masturbating, but denying herself her orgasm until her “White Fang Masters gave her permission to cum!” Something Jaune had most certainly not told her to do, but Pyrrha seemed to enjoy making up orders she claimed he’d given her, and Jaune certainly couldn’t complain about the results, so he played along.

Plus, he _hated_ the thought of disappointing her, when she was clearly so happy with her fantasy.

But, alas, he’d never get another chance to enjoy her beautiful body against his, her gentle eyes fluttering as she came… because Jaune had reached his destination.

The sauna.

All Jaune could think was that Adam had something particularly horrifying in mind for calling on him to meet him here, so Jaune had tried not to think _how_ he’d be executed, but he knew he might as well face death like a man, no running away. Best case scenario, Adam chose it as a situation where Jaune couldn’t come in with a concealed weapon or a wire, being in just a towel. Worst case scenario… he wasn’t thinking about that. Or any other possible reason why Adam wanted to see him sans pants. So with his shoulders squared, Jaune opened the door and braced himself as the steam battered him.

Sitting across from him was Adam Taurus, seated across from those _obnoxious_ pricks, Fennec and Corsac, which was the one thing Jaune objected to. Being boiled alive, getting decapitated by a pantsless Adam, whatever the plan was, Jaune could accept it. Having these two jackasses _watch?_ That was a bridge too far.

“Jaune,” the massive bull Faunus began, his voice practically rumbling the ground with barely-restrained power, “I want to tell you… I’m not mad. Just disappointed.”

Well… that wasn’t something Jaune had expected to hear. Ever, in Adam’s case, where “mad” was his factory default. But _especially_ considering that Jaune had sodomized his girlfriend last night.

It wasn’t his fault! Well, obviously, it _was,_ but Blake had been so insistent he fuck her ass and he couldn’t say no to the Bellabooty! Not when she swung and bounced it so hypnotically as she asked him if he wanted to enjoy the forbidden fruit, giving her ass a meaty _slap_ as she spanked herself. He was only a man; he wasn’t made of stone!

Adam, continued, proclaiming the sentence. “I know you didn’t mean any harm by it, and I know, you’re a man like me—sometimes we’re driven more by our appetites than by our reason, but… those brownies were from Deery’s _mother,_ and she’s very hurt.”

Jaune would have breathed a sigh of relief that he was being punished for _that_ rather than for cuckolding an extremely violent known lunatic, but knowing that he _hurt_ Deery was absolutely _crushing._ She was the sweetest girl, even if she was a terrorist, and he really hadn’t meant to hurt her in any way.

“I’m sorry...” Jaune mumbled.

“Don’t apologize to me,” Adam smartly retorted, “You are going to swallow your pride and apologize to her personally. She expects you to make it up to her, so whatever she wants from you, I don’t want to hear you shirked it. You’ve got to be a man, Jaune, and that means owning up to your mistakes.”

Now he could breathe a sigh of relief. Having a meeting with Adam that ended like this was _much_ better than most ever got. Jaune had to admit: he had a charmed life, and more than just when women were involved. Adam, who didn’t like _anybody,_ actually seemed to like him well enough to give him more leeway than most—not just in this instance, but in his general… ability when it came to White Fang operations.

“Come!” Adam laughed, “Sit with us, I’m impressed with the work you did on the Nikos outreach, and I have to say, you’re starting to get noticed! There’s high hopes for you on the Beacon mission, and, though I know I’m the last person to ever want this… I’m willing to sit back and give the diplomatic approach a try! Though,” and he jabbed Jaune with his elbow with a smirk, “if you need some _firepower,_ just give me a ring. I’d sure love to get a chance to throw down with Vale’s finest!”

“Ha, yeah,” Jaune replied, awkwardly. He was… not entirely sold on the Beacon mission, feeling that deliberately targeting women for seduction felt… it felt wrong. Manipulative. Even though Pyrrha loved it, Jaune wasn’t sure he was okay doing it to another woman on purpose, even if she _was_ a Schnee. 

“And you’re going to have to keep my girl company over the mission,” _fuck fuck fuck,_ “and I can tell you, I really appreciate that you’re willing to put up with her for that long!” he laughed, giving Jaune a hearty _slap_ on the back as his two toadies laughed along. “Am I right? Ha, Blake’s a good girl, but _talk, talk, talk!_ I can hardly get myself a moment’s peace sometimes!”

Jaune felt awkward hearing this, an awkwardness made worse by the fact that he was vividly remembering last night, where he was fucking Blake’s ass as she cried out he was the best lover she’d ever had. And like, _really_ laying it on thick! Yeah, Jaune knew that Adam and Blake’s relationship had pretty clearly run its course, but he _still_ felt a little bad for cuckolding a man who’d only ever treated him with respect and even courtesy.

A man who would also pull his entrails out with his bare hands if he got the chance to find out the truth as to what Jaune was doing to “keep her company,” so Jaune had to keep that also in mind.

“Well, we’re… friends from old times.”

“Ah, I’m just kidding around,” Adam smiled, a smile Jaune could actually describe as “warm” even by non-Adam standards, “I love my girl, and trust me, every time you’re in camp, it means the world to her. And it shuts her up for a little while!” Even as terrified as he was, Jaune couldn’t stifle the _fury_ at how Adam and his cronies laughed at that. “So I’m glad it’s you who’s accompanying her to Beacon—any other man, and I’d probably rip his dick off before he left!”

They all had a laugh at that line. Perhaps a more _forced_ laugh from some than others, but Jaune saw that _not_ laughing would end with said dick being said ripped off by said violent lunatic seated next to him. So he quickly changed the subject to one he knew was safe: sports betting. Asking what they thought of Nikos’s odds in the Vytal, Adam immediately gave the opinion that Corsac and Fennec eagerly seconded—that she was a _lock_ even if the humans would _surely_ try to screw her on something. Soon, they were swapping stories of famous Faunus competitors and their top bouts, the sort of topic that Jaune could easily just smile, nod, and agree. Minimal risk of castration.

The four of them sat in the sauna together, swapping stories, sucking up, and Jaune feeling his ears _droop_ from the steam. He could also feel Corsac and Fennec’s eyes dig into him, assessing if he was worth their time or not—he was an up-and-comer, but not the way Adam was. He didn’t have any obvious skills or assets, seeming to just be a likable guy… the kind that got _cut loose_ when things got ugly. He could tell that their “friendship” would only be conditional on it being useful to advancing their aims.

But he was jolted from his analysis by Adam. “Ah, I’m sorry that I have to be the one who tells you this, but...” Adam sighed, obviously feeling a sincere regret for what he was about to drop onto him, _“Her Royal Mightiness_ wants to speak with you. About the _Beacon_ missions, so… I tried to spare you, brother, but you’re gonna have to hear it all from her.”

Adam gave Jaune a sympathetic pat on the shoulder as Jaune now had to _really_ wonder if he was in some deep shit, because, as bad as meeting with Adam was, it was a time where it was only bad if Adam was on to him. But Jaune knew that, no matter what was going on or what she knew, a meeting with _Sienna Khan_ was _really_ not good news.

* * *

Another miserable walk across the White Fang headquarters, reminding Jaune that he’d only dodged his just deserts with Adam _for now._ His position was tenuous, and whether it was Adam or Corsac and Fennec or Sienna or anyone else, he _really_ didn’t belong in the White Fang, much less _how_ he fit into the White Fang.

Sienna, he was a lot less _afraid_ of, considering that, unlike Adam, she didn’t have good cause to murder him. Ironically, though, this was a walk he was much more _dreading._ Adam, he knew, was going to murder him _some_ day, but with Sienna… oh, her wrath was _not_ something Jaune was looking forward to. Especially now that he’d _slept_ with her. She wasn’t a woman who could be pushed around, and if she was mad, it didn’t _matter_ what history they had, it meant that Jaune was _fucked._

He ran through his memories, trying to remember what might have so royally pissed her off to demand a full dressing-down, but Jaune's mind just drifted right back to his last "dressing down" with her. She'd intercepted him privately, while he was outdoors, away from anyone else, obviously trying to intimidate him, to figure him out and see if she could prod him for information about Blake and Adam's activities. Jaune wasn't _oblivious_ to the internal power politics of the Fang, he just buried his head in the sand whenever it came up. But he couldn't do that then, not with the Tigress herself staring into him with eyes so piercing that they might as well be stabbing him. And...

Well, Jaune just felt that powerful women were... sexy?

After that, it was a blur. Once his libido kicked in, the seduction was just reflex, and the two of them enjoyed a _passionate_ bout of outdoor sex, Jaune slamming the powerful High Leader against a tree as he kissed her, pushing her naked body against the rough bark. She had wrapped her legs around him tightly, her fingernails raking his back like claws as she _yowled_ and _shrieked_ like... well, like a _cat in heat._ Gods it was glorious...

But... well, once she came _back_ to her senses, she had grabbed her clothes and fled without another word. Before Jaune could catch up to her, Blake had intercepted him and shipped him off to Mistral, and now he knew... oh, there was going to be _consequences_ tonight...

With a hearty sigh, he entered the antechamber to Sienna’s room and… that was odd. Usually wasn’t there a guard posted here?

Oh, this was bad. This was very bad. This was… this was “I’m going to chew you out so hard that I don’t want anyone overhearing it” bad. Was this about Deery? Because he definitely would deserve it for Deery, _everybody_ loved Deery, but Jaune got the feeling that it wasn’t for that. Was it because of the Beacon plan? But the real plan was obviously being kept secret, and Blake was planning all of that anyways, and she didn’t tell him anything _about_ the plan, just told him, “I’ve got something better my lips can do,” and then… well, okay, he _could_ have pushed back against that, but his commanding officer was _too fucking sexy_ for Jaune to turn down!

Maybe that was what he was about to get bitched out about? Sleeping with his commanding officer and cuckolding the most unstable, violent man in the White Fang?

Oh, yeah, he probably _should_ get chewed out for that.

Welp, he couldn’t put it off any further. So he pushed open the…

Pushed open the…

The door, and…

Sienna Khan was beautiful. As fearsome as her reputation was, nobody could deny that she had a rough, primal beauty, the kind that suggested a powerful and dangerous sexuality that matched her personality. A look right now enhanced by the fact that the only “clothes” she was wearing right now was a collar with a leash she currently held in her hand.

Jaune froze. This wasn’t the first time a woman had surprised him wearing nothing, or next to nothing, but this was the first time he had to switch gears from utter resignation to his fate to playing the game. Not that Sienna noticed. Or cared.

No, she sashayed over to him, her generous hips rolling in the _sexiest_ manner as she approached him, pulling him into a kiss that sent sparks through Jaune’s mind as her lips met his. Oh, _damn,_ she was hot!

“I can’t get you,” she kissed his neck, “out of my head. I’ve tried and I’ve tried since that _incredible_ night, and I just _need you,”_ her kisses went lower, “to _take_ me. To treat me like I’m not a leader, like I’m not _powerful,_ like I’m just your. Helpless. Little. Kitten. Who needs you, her _Master,_ to put her in her place,” now her hands were undressing Jaune—or more accurately, effortlessly shredding his clothes, “to pet her ears and treat her like the little kitty slut she is.”

Jaune was, first and foremost, _relieved_ that he was only being asked to have sex with a beautiful, surprisingly submissive woman and not getting his ass verbally handed to him, and, second, he was slowly rebooting the part of his brain that did things as he reflexively moved to accede to her request.

Ear petting was an often taboo act in Faunus sex, especially the way Jaune did it. He knew _exactly_ how to stroke kitty ears and girls like Blake, Sienna, and Mrs. Belladonna were powerless against this particular technique that quickly turned them from strong women into mewling kittens, and it appeared that Sienna was _particularly_ vulnerable to his touch. Her eyes rolled as she shuddered under his fingers, her head nuzzling into his hand as he made the leader of the White Fang into his pet.

Taking the proffered leash from her hand, Jaune’s brain had finally rebooted enough to remember how to do things. “Good girl,” he whispered, feeling an involuntary _purr_ rise out of Sienna’s throat. “You’re my sweet little tiger cub, aren’t you? Such a delicate girl, too sweet and cute to harm a fly...”

It was true. In this state, Sienna wasn’t a fearsome tigress, wasn’t anything other than Jaune’s cute little pet. And she seemed _so_ happy to be just that.

Taking her leash, Jaune led her on all fours to her bedroom (Jaune didn’t… need directions thanks to Blake's... interests), and, leading her onto her bed, he started to run his hand down her back, making her purr and moan in equal measures. She seemed almost delirious with lust, the product of so many fantasies she must have had since the two of them had slept together coming true. Fantasies she must have struggled to suppress before she gave into them.

Their first time, Sienna had been slightly drunk on her authority and had _ordered_ Jaune to undress and submit to her after he began to flirt, an order Jaune wasn’t sure he _could_ refuse. But once Jaune started mastering her, her authority crumbled. This time, she was clear-headed and Jaune was in charge from the beginning… or, at least, as “in charge” as he could be as his mewling kitten was rubbing against him, eager to get at the cock that was _eager_ to get another chance to get reacquainted with the lovely Ms. Khan.

She was wet. Incredibly wet, and she whined as his dick only teased her, not entering her until she understood who was in charge here.

Stroking her ears, he shushed her, calming his little pet down as she _meowed_ for his cock. “What a good girl,” he said, petting her, breaking her thoughts down into simplistic, animalistic desire. She was a well-trained showcat now, an exotic pet who was meant to serve him—nothing more. And once she understood that, he kissed her forehead… and slipped his dick right in.

The transformation was electric. Yowling with pleasure, his sex kitten was unleashed… well, metaphorically. Jaune still held the leash in hand, making sure to use it to remind his pet of her place, an act that didn’t fail to make her moan in desire, _loving_ the submission she was showing to her underling.

“Oh, yes! Yes Master! Play with your kitty!” Sienna squealed as she bounced on his cock, Jaune’s thrusts speeding her up and the _pull_ of her collar keeping her speed in check.

Jaune was _very_ torn. She was so cute like this that Jaune _wanted_ to be gentle with her, delicate with his lovemaking, but at the same time, he couldn’t forget that this was _Sienna Khan,_ possibly the most dangerous member of the White Fang, and if he _didn’t_ give her both barrels of lovemaking, she would _probably_ be pissed…

“OH GODS, J-JAUNE! YES, YES, YESSSSSSS!”

Ah, hell, libido, once again, took the wheel while he was debating how to handle this delicately. As much as he would have loved to let her be the enthusiastic one, a playful kitten thrilled to receive her tasty treat, Jaune’s desires, deep down, lay elsewhere. And so he had flipped her over and started _fucking_ her, pumping his cock into her pussy as he _drowned_ her thoughts into a sea of erotic pleasure, Sienna’s words dissolving into a mess of yowls an hisses as her rational side began to fail her.

Fucking Sienna, he knew, could be quite the adventurous experience, but Jaune had moved too quickly, breaking her apart on his dick as she dissolved into a mess of pure sensuality. Her willpower had broken, and there was no more fight left in her, just eager desire to be a good kitty, rewarded with her Master’s cum.

But… Jaune was actually alright with that. Today, he’d _twice_ assumed he was imminently about to either die or get his ass handed to him, and if he was in a dominant mood, it’s not like Sienna would _complain_ if he fucked her like a cat in heat and pounded his dominance into her lust-softened brain. Would Sienna Khan respect a man who had a chance to make her his bitch and _didn’t_ take it?

Why bother finding out!

“Gods, you’re such a horny slut!” he laughed, mocking Sienna as tears rolled down her eyes from the intensity of his pounding, “I bet you couldn’t even stop me if I took this leash and ordered you to follow me through the whole compound!”

“Nyaaaa!” she cried out, struggling to make words, “Mrrrraaao!”

“Yeah, that’s right!” he taunted, “You’re just a stupid cat now, your brains fucked right out of you. Bet it’s all just gushing out of your pussy right now. But that’s okay—you never needed any brains to be my sexy fuckpet!”

Sienna looked overjoyed to hear him mock her like this. Her words were nothing more than a collection of meows and purrs, combined with some deep, passionate _moans,_ but Jaune could tell easily that she liked the treatment he’s giving her. Maybe, like with Pyrrha, it was just something dominant, powerful types enjoyed—getting the chance to be put on the backfoot, being _made_ to be weak, to obey?

Well, whatever the reason, Jaune doesn’t let up. “You know, rabbits aren’t known for sex, really,” he said with a mocking laugh, “I think it’s time kitty learned that the saying isn’t just _fucking like bunnies,_ but that we’re gonna _breed like rabbits!”_

With a great _shriek,_ Sienna’s fingers dug into his back as her pussy _milked_ him for his cum. She really _was_ a bitch in heat, and Jaune was eager to exploit it, to flood her pussy with his cum. Yeah, Sienna was probably on birth control, but it was all part of the game, wasn’t it?

Mewling and whining, wordlessly _begging_ him for release, Sienna looked like a wreck of her former self. Not the dangerous, powerful tigress that commanded the White Fang, no, she was just a silly, horny kitten who’d gotten too close and found herself _addicted_ to Jaune’s cock.

But Jaune liked that.

Stroking her ears, he whispered, “That’s a good kitten… I bet you want your _cream.”_

With her eyes lighting up in ecstasy, Jaune _released_ into her, making Sienna Khan, supreme leader of the White Fang, squeal like a bitch as she took his potent load in her pussy, her thighs _squeezing_ together to keep a drop from spilling out.

“Nyaaa~” she murmured happily, slowly falling asleep beneath Jaune.

But with the moment of passion passed, he sighed. This was... probably another dangerous situation he was stumbling into, wasn’t it?

* * *

Double checking her accounts, Blake saw that the money was being made available through discreet channels to ensure that it wasn’t traced. That was the last thing on her checklist before leaving for Vale, and Blake felt _very_ satisfied with how well everything was going. All the t’s were crossed and the i’s were dotted, and nobody was the wiser how Blake had put together the mission, _or_ what her real plan was to make sure the mission succeeded.

Counting up her budget for the operation, Blake smirked, seeing that asking for additional lien _after_ Jaune was finished with Sienna had paid off, big time. And it was a good test of how she was going to run this mission at Beacon: keep Jaune to what he was good at, then swoop in and carry out the actual tasks of advancing the White Fang.

She _loved_ Jaune, and _especially_ loved Jaune in _that_ way, but she also loved him like a childhood friend. And that meant that she… was aware of some of his limitations when it came to being in an international, illegal organization. He was a sweet boy, really, the _sweetest_ boy, who had _no idea_ that the effect he had on women was pure, absolute _power._ Really, Blake knew it firsthand. She was _putty_ in his hands, and if he told her that his attention was conditional on… anything, he would have it. Steal money for him? Betray the White Fang? Humiliate Adam? _Anything,_ and Blake found that feeling of absolute power he could hold over her the sexiest thing she could imagine... but all Jaune thought about was giving her a good time. But give him a little direction, let Blake handle the less than savory stuff, and they had a weapon unmatched by anything in Remnant. Just imagine: what if the future CEO of the SDC knew that her access to her next dose of Jaune’s dick was dependent on achieving certain reform milestones in their labor practices? What if Councilwomen in Atlas, Mistral, Vale, and Vacuo suddenly became _much_ more militant in their demands that Faunus rights legislation gets signed? And what if Sienna Khan’s newly discovered fetish meant that her mind was too melted to realize that she’d signed off on a _very_ favorable personal expense budget for Blake’s Beacon mission?

Blake had been needing a wardrobe change for a while now, and she could justify it as a disguise… some more books were, of course, necessary for research on Valean culture. And if they were literature of a certain, romantic nature, well, her mission was built around a weaponized Casanova, after all! That’s why she also included a budget for lingerie—it simply wouldn’t do if _Jaune_ wasn’t kept happy, of course!

And as for the food budget? Well, the White Fang couldn’t send an agent to Vale and _not_ expect her to enjoy a good seafood boil, some shrimp po’boys, and as much gumbo as she could _eat._ Not to mention imported Atlesian tuna. They were a serious operation; they had to budget like one!

Oh, yes, Blake was really looking forward to her time at Beacon. Get some space away from Adam, get to live the high life for a little while, and, best of all, get to learn what it was like to have a model eat her pussy while a _stud_ took her from behind. Yes, and the mission would certainly be a very big success for the White Fang, _but,_ she also had to take the time to enjoy herself. Smell the roses, if you will.

Blake knew this was going to be a _very_ good year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Renarde for feedback on this chapter!
> 
> Also, I've mentioned this in the comments already, but after a few chapters from now, I plan to start making this story a bit more interactive, hearing out suggestions and holding votes on which character to focus on next. So it probably won't update as regularly as I normally do once I hit that point, but I'm looking forward to trying something more like how I've been doing things for Kink Fics.


	3. Consequences

Time was running out.

Jaune frantically searched the room. It couldn’t- it wasn’t _possible,_ but _where was it?_

This was bad. Crisis. Absolute worst case scenario!

He couldn’t find his onesie!

It was only the single most comfortable thing he’d ever worn, _plus_ it came with cute little bunny ears on the feet on top of letting him get snuggly and comfortable at bedtime. As much as people might joke that Jaune spent every night in the bed of a different woman, some nights, Jaune just wanted to spend time by himself, wearing something warm, soft, and familiar. And he figured that Beacon, an unfamiliar place that he’d be visiting as part of an undercover mission, would be stressful enough that he’d _really need_ his onesie-

Jaune’s thoughts were interrupted as he saw a scrap of paper flutter to the floor as he tore his room apart.

_“I’ve taken the onesie. You’ll thank me later. Love, Blake ❤”_

Crumpling up the note in a huff, Jaune grumbled at the unfairness of life. Blake didn’t approve of the onesie. She made fun of him for it _before_ they were sleeping together, and she refused to tolerate it after. It “wasn’t sexy,” she said, as though premium comfort was somehow _not_ a turn on. And girls loved petting his long, soft ears, but even more bunny stuff was a no? Jaune, for all his encyclopedic knowledge of women’s sexual desires still didn’t have an _understanding_ of them.

But with the onesie, if not found, at least, answered for, Jaune was finished packing. With a sigh, he closed his suitcase, contemplating what he was about to undertake. He was going to Beacon. _Beacon._ In a month, he would be sleeping in a dorm room that once sheltered one of Remnant’s greatest heroes back when _they_ were a student… Yes, he was traveling there under false pretenses on behalf of a criminal organization, but still— _Beacon!_

Jaune took a moment to breathe. It made no sense to get worked up _now,_ when he still had to-

Breath was suddenly cut out as Jaune felt something wrap _tight_ around his neck, pulling him to the ground.

“Hannnngkkhkh” he gasped, struggling to breathe as he clasped at his throat, feeling the tight chain as adrenaline spiked and panic left him doing nothing but flail in desperation, his mind desperately racing to try to figure out what was happening and who this was. Assassins? White Fang Enforcers? Something-

“You _fucking_ idiot.”

Oh. It was Ilia.

Shit, it was Ilia!

“Gaaaaghk,” Jaune attempted to speak, to beg for mercy, but he couldn’t do more than wheeze until, with a flick, Ilia released him from her grasp and Jaune toppled forward, greedily sucking in lungfuls of air. He knew his situation hadn’t gotten _better,_ but at least he wasn’t dying right now, and so relief took over.

“You idiot,” Ilia repeated, “You absolute moron.”

_“Sorry,”_ Jaune gasped, “I don’t- don’t know what-”

“You don’t _know?”_ The chameleon Faunus asked, getting down on her knees to look him right in the eyes. “Hmmm… whatever could it be that you’re being an idiot about… could it be that you’re _sleeping with half of the girls in a militant organization?”_

Well, it was more than half, but Jaune didn’t feel the need to correct her.

“You’re going to get yourself _killed,_ Jaune!” she cried out in exasperation, “And you’re almost certainly going to take other people down with you, so I’m here to make sure that _Blake_ isn’t the one who gets hurt.”

Jaune felt a powerful stab of guilt as Ilia lectured him. Not only because she knew what was obvious to Jaune, that he would inevitably reap later what he sowed now, but that Jaune knew what Ilia felt for Blake… feelings Blake almost certainly didn’t know about, made worse by the fact that Blake was cheating on Adam with someone who wasn’t her. Specifically, Blake was cheating on Adam with Ilia’s closest male friend who knew all about her one-sided crush, so Jaune could see where some of the strangling was coming from.

Still, she had a point about Jaune being an idiot. The incident with Sienna Khan was still fresh in his mind—now that he wasn’t gazing upon the dark skinned beauty’s naked form, Jaune realized that being the High Leader’s lover was a risky position. Not only did that make him a target for her many, _many_ enemies, Jaune had only just realized that Blake’s plan for seducing women to have power over them… applied to any of Jaune’s other paramours. What if someone found out that he had considerable influence over Sienna? Gods above, what if _Blake_ found out!

She would _bankrupt_ the Fang within a week, and she’d probably send Trifa to assassinate that author Blake was always complaining about, the one who made the wrong two characters date each other in that ninja series she was always talking about.

Jaune stifled an involuntary shudder as Ilia _yanked_ him back on his feet.

“Did- did you really need to choke me?” Jaune rasped.

“Yes.”

Any thought she might be joking died from the look in her eyes. 

“I’m here to make sure you don’t do anything _more_ stupid before you _leave._ I know how you think Jaune, you’re gonna go visit Trifa to ‘say goodbye’ or Mata’s mom—again, he’s gonna kick your _ass_ if he learns—is gonna offer you a ‘going away present’ that you’ll _somehow_ not realize what it _obviously_ is, and I am _not_ letting you fuck any of them. The last thing we need in Menagerie is some kind of crazy orgy before you ship off, and I can already see five or six different ways that happens—so until you’re on the boat, _I am on your ass, Jaune.”_

With a sigh and a slump of his shoulders, Jaune had to concede that Ilia’s presence would, at least, keep him out of trouble. Except, of course, that Ilia bringing up the things he would do before leaving actually reminded of something he _had_ to do before heading to Vale.

“I’ve, um, got to go apologize to Deery,” he mumbled.

Ilia’s head cocked in a quizzical expression that made Jaune realize he was probably gonna get choked again. “Why do you have to apologize to Deery? Wait— _you slept with Deery?”_

“No!” Jaune protested, “I mean, yes, but- _oof!”_

Ilia cut him off with a punch in the stomach. “She is the nicest, sweetest, most _innocent_ girl in the White Fang and you stuck your dick in her?”

“It was consensual! And she enjoyed herself! And she’s a grown woman who can make her own choices!” Jaune protested. True reasons, but… Jaune suspected the real reason Ilia was so pissed was that Deery was yet another cute girl who had tumbled into Jaune’s bed while Ilia languished in loneliness.

Taking a breath, Jaune resumed his explanation. “I… accidentally mixed up our code names and I ate some brownies that weren’t-BZZAAAAARGH!” he screamed as the electricity coursed through him.

“That was _you?_ Oh, you _prick,”_ Ilia hissed, her face turning a mess of enraged colors, “Deery’s been super homesick for Vale and you ate her mom’s care package! That poor girl’s been _so_ upset!”

Jaune… couldn’t really defend himself on that one. It had been an accident, yes, but hurting _Deery…_ that was an unforgivable crime. But… he had to face the music before he could go to Beacon. So he didn't protest as Ilia yanked him back to his feet as she frogmarched him out of his room and towards Deery’s place. 

* * *

Ilia knew that dragging Jaune to see Deery meant driving off a number of admiring women trying to get his attention. What she hadn’t expected was how _many_ would have to be driven off with a scowl. Seemed everywhere she looked on this stupid island, there was a flirtatious MILF in nothing more than a bikini and sarong or a total cutie in short shorts that made Ilia feel _real_ insecure about how her ass wouldn’t fill them out so well. Why did Ilia even _bother_ flirting with anyone when it was clear that all the women on the island had evidently had a meeting without her where they all agreed that they were only interested in _stupid_ Jaune and his _stupid_ amazing dick. Girls absolutely everywhere, in skimpy outfits that might as well be from one of Ilia’s _dreams,_ except they just skipped right past her! And they all, of course, knew that Jaune was about to leave town.

You know, his _top-secret mission._

“Ilia! Jaune!”

Oh no. Oh no, no, no.

“Hi, Mrs. Belladonna,” Jaune said, politely as always.

Of course they had to be interrupted by an encounter with Blake’s _super hot_ mom. Ilia took a deep breath before turning and _oh no._

Like every other woman, Kali Belladonna had apparently got the message that this was her last chance to bed Jaune—of _course_ Jaune was Older Blake With A Curvier Figure’s type, of _course_ he was—and she’d done everything to make her outfit as deliberately slutty as she could without writing it on the front in rhinestones! Her toned stomach was on full display, her mouthwatering bust wrapped tight by a cloth that seemed to _strain_ to contain them, her normally flowing dress now tight and showing off her elegant, tanned legs through a long slit that went all the way to her… Oh, this was _bad._

“Oh, I bet you’re just taking care of a few things before leaving, aren’t you? My Blake’s spent all day packing, but I’m sure she wouldn’t mind if you stopped by to visit, Jaune. I’d _love_ to give you a proper send off, after-”

“WE HAVE TO GET GOING!” Ilia said much too loudly as she grabbed Jaune and _jerked_ him back on the path to Deery’s.

“Bye Jaune! Bye Ilia!” Kali called after them, her voice as musical as her laugh, _obviously_ knowing she had been teasing the both of them. This was what Ilia imagined Hell would be like.

Fortunately, they were close to Deery’s place after that, and there were no more temptations on the last stretch. They got to her door, were welcomed into her small quarters, and, under Ilia’s _withering_ glare (admittedly, more angry about him being a lucky son of a bitch than anything) Jaune confessed to Deery that he had been the one who ate the brownies.

Deery was hurt, but she appreciated Jaune’s sincere, honest, and forthright contrition, and mostly seemed to be happy to just receive an apology for what she now understood was an honest mistake.

Which wasn’t acceptable for Ilia.

“Hold on, Deery!” she interrupted before Jaune could leave, “It’s one thing for Jaune to be _sorry,_ but he still has to make restitution.”

Deery and Jaune both blushed as she glared at them both. She hadn’t meant like _that._ But it made her even more annoyed at Jaune and that made Ilia even more focused on getting some retribution for what she had to endure just to get Jaune over here.

“You can’t let yourself be a pushover,” she explained to the shy deer girl, “and if Jaune doesn’t _grovel_ for your forgiveness, people are going to start thinking-”

“But it’s- it’s okay, really,” Deery squeaked, “I mean, if Jaune’s s-sorry-”

“Make. Him. Prove. It,” Ilia growled, vividly remembering the sight of Kali’s inviting cleavage all pushed up for _his_ enjoyment. And it seemed like it got through to Deery.

“A-apologize!” the shy deer girl demanded, “On your hands and knees! And maybe I might forgive you!”

Jaune fell forward with a speed that would be surprising for anyone not Jaune. Apologizing was practically a reflex for the poor bun, and Ilia… Ilia was of two minds about it. On one hand, she wished he’d just show a little bit more of a _spine,_ on the other, hearing him profess a dozen apologies to Deery and show his tearful remorse made Ilia… well, she- she enjoyed it, a little, to see a man, one who was _sleeping with Blake,_ so utterly submissive and defeated.

His words seemed to have a similar effect on Deery, but what left Ilia feeling jittery and worked up put Deery in a daze. It was a look Ilia didn’t have to think hard to identify, and it made her realize that maybe she shouldn’t have done this with Deery’s _bed_ right there.

Deery’s hand reached down, on reflex more than anything, to grip the hem of her skirt and raise it. She’d long forgotten that Ilia was there, lost in thoughts of Jaune’s attention, thoughts Ilia could see on the wet spot on her panties, and her already obvious intent was made clear as Deery exhaled a desperate, plaintive, _“Please...”_

Ilia was about to interrupt, but something caught it in her throat. A wild surge of desire, all worked up by all the T&A on parade on her way over now making her really _want_ something she couldn’t quite explain. But the _want,_ understood or no, still had a hold on her.

Never one to disappoint a lady, Jaune pulled her panties down with his teeth, causing the White Fang sweetheart to _moan,_ a sound that became high and keening as Jaune’s _incredible_ tongue got to work earning his forgiveness.

Ilia realized she probably shouldn’t be watching this.

But she found herself transfixed by the sight. Deery was in undisguised ecstasy, one hand furiously groping and mashing her tit underneath her shirt, the other coiled in Jaune’s hair, pressing his face closer, every movement of her body, every expression on her face expressing a singular word: _more._

Ilia wasn’t a virgin, even outside of... the incident. She had received (awkward, terrible) oral sex before, but she knew her own oral skills were unimpressive, barely able to make the other girl, another White Fang recruit, eventualy reach a small orgasm, which she’d been repaid with an equally weak one of her own after what felt like an _hour_ of fingering. Nothing in Ilia’s sex life came close to what Deery was currently experiencing.

Well… that wasn’t counting her time with _Jaune..._

Deery’s sudden, joyful _shriek_ as she tottered backwards and collapsed on her bed left Ilia stunned. The antlered girl was staring up at the ceiling, wide-eyed like she couldn’t _believe_ what that man’s tongue had done to her. Ilia… knew the feeling.

“Fuck me,” Deery said, so softly it was almost like she hadn’t even said it, _“Fuck me,_ Jaune, fuck me like you- OH GODS!”

In a single, graceful motion, Jaune had removed his pants—how he’d undressed so quickly and effortlessly when he couldn't even _load_ a rifle without dropping it, Ilia didn’t even _begin_ to know—and presented his dick, visible for only the briefest _flash,_ before he sheathed it in her.

Ilia felt no particular attraction to Jaune. She understood his appeal, in a removed sense, but, well, he was a guy. Even if he had those kind, generous eyes, that goofy, inviting smile, and the _softest_ ears...

No, in the incident, at the bar together, Ilia had realized what Jaune’s true appeal was. She had discovered the intoxicating nectar of Jaune’s attention and knew how easy it was to fall into its addictive sway. It had been a joke, at first. They were drinking, Ilia was teasing Jaune about his reputation, and he started flirting with her. She laughed, of course, and he did, too, but Ilia was such a _lonely_ girl, caught in a mess of unreciprocated love and childhood isolation and alienation, that having someone just _look_ at her with not just lust (she’d gotten _plenty_ of that from some of the cruder men in the Fang, who thought lesbians were there for hetero entertainment) but with a look that felt so deeply empathetic that the suspicious and contact-starved Ilia couldn’t help but be touched by. His self-deprecating cheesy pickup lines made her laugh, easing her guard down as he slowly unwound her usually tense self.

It wasn’t long before Ilia felt her cheeks grow hot as he complimented her eyes. As much as she asserted that she didn’t _care_ if people found her pretty, Ilia had always been self-conscious. Partially born out of hiding her Faunus identity, but also, when she thought about Blake, with her pale, perfect skin and dark, gently flowing locks, she was just a gritty lizard of a girl, but with Jaune… she knew he _meant_ it when he told her she was pretty, as he complimented her features.

And maybe it was just the desperation of needing _someone_ to validate her, but Ilia wasn’t able to stop herself before she kissed him.

He had tried to stop them, but… Ilia had refused to let him stop. It was a mistake, but… she couldn’t blame him for it. It was Ilia, not Jaune, who had made up her mind and taken him to her bedroom, where… yeah, he did get her off. A couple of times. A lot of times. But it was just physical stimulation and her own loneliness, she _wasn’t attracted_ to him!

But seeing Deery thrash in joy as Jaune pounded her made Ilia realize how _wet_ she was. It… it was because of the beautiful, angelic deer girl caught in the throes of erotic ecstasy. Her own hands seemed to no longer be under her control, as she realized her pants had been unzipped and her hand was already stroking her very needy pussy. Telling her, quite urgently, that she needed to _satisfy_ this itch before it consumed her.

But it was also a treacherous pussy, telling her that there was something here that _greatly_ exceeded any sex toy she’d ever owned...

Before she could stop herself, her feet shuffled her over to where Jaune was fucking Deery. Ilia’s pants were off, panties discarded, her bottomless state exposed to the man she was quite insistent she _didn’t_ have any feelings for.

“F-finger me,” she mumbled, her face bright, firetruck red as she presented her _very_ aroused pussy.

Jaune didn’t hesitate. With one hand, he cupped her pussy, gently grinding her clit with his palm as his teasing finger stroked her slit, feeling her out. Ilia moaned in dismay, knowing that she was now utterly at his mercy, all attempts to try to get Jaune to _not_ do something stupid utterly lost…

But then she didn’t know _anything,_ anything at all, other than the pure _bliss_ that was Jaune’s fingers expertly teasing, taunting, and exploring her folds. He hadn’t even penetrated her yet, just getting a feel of her outermost sensitive areas, and Ilia was whimpering, her hips unconsciously rolling as she humped his hand, desperate for more contact, more of his orgasmic touch.

“Give it,” she panted, _“give it to me!”_

He obliged.

With a simple _push,_ his nimble fingers suddenly drained all the strength out of Ilia’s body as she moaned and leaned forward, throwing her arms around Jaune as an effort to support herself, the rest of her body weight held up by that strong, masterful hand inside her.

He didn’t even slow down. A fuck-drunk Deery, unaware of Ilia’s presence, just kept crying out in rapturous joy as Jaune fucked her silly. He was doing the same to Ilia, but with only his _left hand._

Gods, why didn’t she do this _more..._

N-not that she wanted him like that! He wa-wasn’t cute _at all!_ She was n-not in the least bit attracted- attracted to him! It was just- just relief! Biting her lip, Ilia asserted over and over again that she liked girls, that she liked Blake, but _fuck_ the thought of the both of them taking her at once was too- _fucking-MUCH!_

Ilia’s pussy _clenched_ tight on Jaune’s fingers as she _hissed,_ her tongue flickering against her teeth as her orgasm could no longer be denied. She exploded, simply _exploded,_ unable to do more than cry out Jaune’s name as she gripped him, her legs turning to jelly, her mind to mush as her entire body was rocked by a seismic release.

Slumped over, panting for air, Ilia collapsed on the bed next to the passed-out Deery, wearing nothing more than a delirious smile on her face. Jaune gazed down at the two of them, a gentle smile on his face and those beautiful blue eyes shining on her; it practically _stamped_ Ilia's mind with a simple truth: _You are beautiful._

Gods, she couldn't deny it when he was looking at her like that. _No one_ could.

“D-don’t-” she gasped, “don’t do _a-anything_ like this, t-to Blake. _Please.”_

If he- if he’d been fucking _Blake_ like this… if the two of them were going to Beacon together, unsupervised… all was lost. Blake would... would never come back to her.

But Jaune bent down over the bed and stroked Ilia’s hair gently. Kissing her on the forehead, he whispered, “You don’t have to worry. She really does care for you.”

And his words… they were so warm and sweet and _gentle_ that Ilia couldn’t even muster up her usual pessimism. It was… nice.

“You really think that?” she murmured.

“I know it.”

Nuzzled up to him, Ilia felt peaceful in a way she hadn’t felt in years. Accepted. Loved. The kind of feeling she always imagined would come when she told Blake she could do better than Adam and told her how deeply her feelings went. But with Jaune… it still felt nice.

Okay, maybe she was a _little_ attracted to him. And… maybe she’d let him, err, use his… _thing_ on her… 

Just a little!

He was going off to Beacon, and she wouldn’t see him again, it just didn’t make _sense_ not to get her experience now. For his sake, really. She was keeping him out of trouble, really. And she was keeping him from making a move on Blake! And maybe she’d want to get a good memory of the experience, just to remember… besides, everyone knew anal didn’t count! So they could do that and there wouldn’t be any issue! Or so long as they didn't kiss, or have any _real_ intimacy, it- it would be fine!

And on and on Ilia went as she convinced herself that it was only going to be a _little_ bit of sex between the two of them.

"Jaune?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Hmmm?"

"Do you have... do you have another round in you?"

Jaune look startled. "But aren't you-"

She cut him off, her colors shifting furiously in embarrassment and desire. "It's possible I might, um, I might be... a little... bisexual?"

Maybe she was, or maybe Jaune was just her exception, or maybe the vast and mysterious realities of sexual identity was more complicated than a hard boundaries of letters in an acronym, but what Ilia knew for certain was that she wanted _more._ And he, dense as he was in every other situation, picked up her meaning perfectly in this.

There were no words. Nothing more than a reverent gentleness as he pressed the tip of his dick against her pussy and, gracefully, _pushed_ inward, opening both pair of lips, one to receive him, another to let out a soft _o_ of pleasant surprise. She sank into the rolling motions of his thrusts, losing herself in the waves of pleasure that he brought to her. Now that he was in her, all her previous anxieties just drifted away as she enjoyed their coupling. This was less the sex of frantic need, since she was still coming off her earlier orgasm, but the kind more about the intimate connection they shared. Ilia was lost in a dreamlike state, a fog settling over her mind as it rolled on the friction of their bodies coming together. He was amazing...

Deery, however, was less out of it than Ilia thought, a fact revealed when Ilia suddenly felt a pair of soft lips meet hers. Her eyes opened in surprise, thinking it was Jaune, only to see red hair and two antlers. She returned the kiss, wondering if this was real or just more of a wonderful, blissful dream. Either way, it didn't matter: Ilia and Deery kissed, Ilia's hands groped her cute, perky butt while one of Deery's kneaded Ilia's breast. She had the feeling the two of them would get to know each other's bodies even more after Jaune and Blake had left for Beacon, and Ilia was _so_ glad that she'd come along with Jaune for this reconciliation. She couldn't remember why she was even angry at him earlier in the day. Not when he could do _this_ to the both of them.

Incredible, just... incredible. All of this was just too incredible for Ilia as she murmured, amazed, at the warmth and love she was enveloped in, from Jaune and from Deery. Yes, she was bi, she was bi, she was so- _fucking-BI-GODS-YES!_

Her second orgasm ripped her from her haze, but rather than awakening from the dream, she realized she was still in Deery's bed, in Deery's arms, with Jaune inside her, the both of them _pleasuring_ her as a voice she realized was her own cried out in rapturous pleasure. She saw Jaune's face, the small, proud smile of satisfaction at a job well done, and Ilia couldn't _possibly_ disagree there. As the roll of his hips became more erratic, as his cock _twitched_ inside her, Ilia realized what was coming. She groped Deery lasciviously and whispered to Jaune, "Do it. Cum in my pussy, take me, _claim me,_ fuck me like you're gonna fuck Blake, fuck, I love it, I love _you,_ Jaune!"

He released, and Ilia moaned as she felt him flood her pussy. So much better than a dildo or vibrator, so much better than her previous experiences. Gods, she could get used to this...

She realized that Jaune was on the bed now, between her and Deery. Both girls were cuddling him, lazily kissing kissing his cheek as Deery ran her hand up and down his abs like she was counting his muscles.

"You're forgiven," Deery whispered.

"Thanks," he said, giving her a squeeze. "And... are we good, Ilia?"

Gods, were they _ever..._ But Ilia's rational mind was also starting to fire back up, and that reminded her of what brought her to Jaune in the first place.

"You're almost certainly going to get killed out there," Ilia said with a pleasant sigh, "but you're not going to have _any_ trouble winning over all the girlies at Beacon."

* * *

Quietly creeping through her home, Kali knew that what she was about to do was… well, it was _mean,_ but it was also going to be very funny. So she didn’t feel _that_ bad about it.

Blake was a stealthy, subtle girl. Always had been, even as a child, when she’d sneak off the _moment_ she thought Kali and Ghira’s guard was down. Honestly, Kali felt she had more difficulty keeping an eye on her energetic six year old than she ever did from the investigators the SDC sent after them. But… Blake was young, and Kali was still the _queen_ of information gathering in her household, and her sensitive Faunus ears told her that Blake was _up to something_ she wouldn’t want her mother to hear!

“That’s a good pet...” she heard Blake’s voice, softly, from her room, “Yep, strip it _all_ off. Mmmm, you have the _cutest_ pussy, don’t you?”

She was pretty sure the kids called it “Cybering.” Or “Sexting,” it was one of the two. Or were they two names for the same thing? Either way, her little kitten was misbehaving in a quite exciting way!

And it clearly _wasn’t_ with Adam!

Ohhh, Kali _hated_ Adam. She knew that a mother’s disapproval would only make a boy more desirable, so she kept her opinion close to her heart, _but_ that didn’t make her feel it any less. Adam was… well, there _was_ the fact that he was everything Kali had _warned_ Sienna about, that embracing more violent methods would invite people who were more interested in violence than anything else, and Adam clearly cared about power and revenge more than the Cause. But more importantly, Blake was Kali’s _only child,_ and she did not at all think Adam was right for her. The man clearly had a temper and anger issues, and if he even laid a _finger_ on her…

Kali sighed. She had always taken for granted that Blake would just eventually end up with Jaune, that she’d get to see what was once just two playmates climbing trees and exploring the woods together blossom into true love, but it seemed that, in spite of everything, Jaune and Blake were merely platonic friends.

Which made Kali feel a _lot_ better about sleeping with him, letting her play out her sinful fantasies of being a seductive cougar making a move on a younger man. Oooh, he’d been quite _incredible_ every time she’d sampled him! So enthusiastic, so energetic! That she had both Ghira _and_ Jaune made her the luckiest kitten in the whole wide world!

But from the sound of it, Blake was talking to a _girl!_ Kali couldn’t make out the voice, but she hoped it was Ilia! That poor girl could use something good in her life, and she had the most _adorable_ crush on Blake. From what Kali saw when she was teasing her and Jaune, she had to assume the young woman was picturing her daughter as she _obviously_ lusted after Kali in her trampy outfit. Made Kali feel quite proud of her body, still making girls drool at her age.

“Touch yourself, you naughty slut,” Blake said in a breathy command, "Yeah, you're all horny for your Mistress, aren't you?"

Ooooh, _kinky!_ Kali took pride in raising her daughter in a sex-positive household, nothing at all like how her mother had raised her. That sort of repressed, respectable lifestyle practically guaranteed that Kali would end up in the arms of a handsome, charismatic rebel like Ghira. And while Kali would be _thrilled_ to hear her daughter found someone as kind and supportive as her Ghira, she’d rather her path to finding that special someone was in seeking someone she wanted for her own reasons, not just in rebellion against her parents’ values.

Though, she _was_ dating Adam, so maybe Kali might not have done as well with this as she’d hoped.

Well, no matter, the past was the past, and now, it was time for action.

Kali opened the door. “Hey honey, I-”

It felt like several things happened at once. Blake _slammed_ her scroll shut almost as fast as Kali could blink. One hand flipped her skirt down as the other tried to both frantically and subtly wipe itself dry on her chair. Blake hunched forward, obviously trying to block her mother’s sight of anything good.

But in the moment before the scroll closed, Kali only saw a flash of red hair—so it was Ilia! Oh, Kali was _so_ happy for the both of them!

Blake, though, was less happy.

“MOM!” she shrieked, “Don’t you _KNOCK?”_

“Oh, I’m sorry honey,” Kali said, faking obliviousness, “I heard you talking to your friend and-”

“Mom!” Blake whined in pure, teenage impotence and fury, “I could have been doing something embarrassing!”

Oh my, the _audacity_ of that lie quite surprised Kali. She had to do her best to suppress her smirk. “Oh, honey, I just realized that you’ll be leaving soon and wanted to check-”

“Why are you always embarrassing me!” Blake yelled as she gestured for her mom to get out (notably, didn’t get up—likely because her panties were still around her ankles). But Kali had had her fun, and so she slipped out of her daughter’s room with a silent laugh.

But after she stepped out of the room, Kali paused. This was… this really was the last night she’d be able to tease her little girl about her love life. The last night before her only daughter would be heading out to Beacon. Kali was _so_ proud of her for getting into such a prestigious school, and was _very_ happy she’d be stepping away from the increasingly dangerous work of the White Fang (and very, _very_ happy that she’d be half a planet away from Adam), but at the same time… she was going to miss her. She was going to miss her very much.

On that morose thought, Kali walked down the long, now silent hallway to her bedroom, thinking the whole way, when would be the next time she could prank someone this hard?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, I'm hoping this fic takes in more reader input than my other longform stories, so when Bookfisher wanted Jaune on his knees apologizing to Deery and Michael_Mc_Dontexist (among many others!) wanted more Jaune/Ilia content, I decided to quickly write up a chapter that covered both of those! Though I've got a plan for the next few chapters, once Jaune's properly in Vale, I'm hoping to have readers vote on where the story goes next.
> 
> Thanks to Renarde for feedback on this chapter!


	4. Arrival at Beacon

“BLAAAAUARAUGH!”

“You alright in there?” an unfamiliar voice asked. At the least, this future classmate of his couldn’t _see_ who he was as he dealt with his airsickness.

Jaune whimpered as he emptied his stomach into the toilet. “No,” he called back, miserably.

Oof, he had to start his time at Beacon with a _flight…_ why did the school have to be located so far away that you had to _fly_ there? That didn’t make any-

“BLAAAAAAUGH!”

Ohhhhh, this was _hell._ He was being punished for his many, many sins and this was hell. He’d open the door and see a bunch of red guys with horns and pitchforks letting him know that he deserved everything he was about to get _and he couldn’t disagree._

But what was worst about this was that Jaune knew that any attempt he had thought about making to create a new persona for himself here at Beacon had been shot. Nobody would think of him as a cool playboy when their first introduction to him was him emptying his guts right on the floor.

Oh… and that blonde he’d permanently ruined his chances with… _damn_ if she wasn’t hot.

Nope, he was going to be dorky loser Jaune Arc once again. Just like in the White Fang. And what made it worse was that Jaune had been told by Blake that, officially speaking, Pyrrha and her had to pretend that none of them knew each other. So he couldn’t even pretend to be adjacent to coolness.

With a _clunk,_ the ship _finally_ docked, and Jaune was freed of his- _HOOOOOARGH!_

Oooh… he needed… he needed to find a way to do this job without _ever_ having to fly again...

Staggering off the airship, his bleary eyes caught sight of an elegant white coat—and he immediately realized that this was Priority One. Oooh, he still felt woozy on his feet, but he had to make an introduction soon… but at the same time, he didn’t want to lose out on the first impression by being visibly airsick.

The Brothers knew that he’d already blown any chance of the blonde he’d “met” having any interest in him ever again. But… he had a job to do. A _mission._ And he wasn’t going to let Blake down! Just gotta... just gotta steady his nerves a little, first.

Striding forward on unsteady legs, Jaune rapidly ran through his mind exactly how he was going to introduce himself, how he was going to- DID SHE JUST _EXPLODE?_

Jaune leapt back, horrified that this might be an assassination attempt, that he’d just witnessed something _horrible._ Fortunately, he saw that Weiss hadn’t been hurt. But his sigh of relief was cut short as he realized that, in the crater where Weiss’s luggage had been, there _was_ a casualty. A girl who… Weiss seemed to be yelling at.

That wasn’t… that wasn’t okay. The girl didn’t seem seriously hurt, but still, someone had been injured and- oh, he had to regain his balance before he threw up _again._

By the time Jaune had caught his breath enough to stop leaning on his knees, he saw Weiss striding away in a huff. Well, he was glad he hadn’t had this episode while talking to her, but Jaune could _clearly_ see that the girl in the crater was _still down there,_ on her back, possibly injured.

“Hey!” he asked, rushing up to her, “Are you alright?”

“Huh?” she asked, “Oh, no, I’m...” she sighed, “No, I’m not.”

“D-do you need a doctor, or-”

“Oh, no!” she quickly corrected, “I’m just… my sister ditched me, I got _exploded,_ everybody’s mean to me, and it’s my _first day of school!”_

Jaune’s sympathies made his heart almost leap out of his chest. “Here,” he said, extending his hand to her, “Let me help you up.”

Gripping her hand, his fingers entwining in hers as he gave her a soft, supportive smile, reassuring her that things were about to get better as he helped her to her feet. And she smiled back at him, a shy, nervous smile, like she hadn’t expected anyone to be _nice_ to her. "I'm Jaune," he said, "Jaune Arc. And you?"

"Ruby Rose," she said, a natural cheerfulness coming back to her person.

That was when Jaune realized that he’d been giving her _the business,_ except… except she didn’t seem to be affected by it... at all. Her smile was purely platonic, not a hint of sexual desire to be found. And that’s when Jaune realized how remarkable Ruby Rose truly was.

A girl who was so fundamentally sweet and innocent, none of Jaune’s techniques could possibly work on her!

Not that he wanted to, of course! Especially considering that she seemed to be, like, 15.

But this was the Holy Grail! A woman who was friendly, surprisingly cool, and most importantly, incapable of falling love with him! He could have an _actual female friend_ who purely thought of him in terms of video games and comic books!

As he talked with her about her sniper rifle/scythe (a truly ludicrous weapon compared to his sword and shield-that-became-a-scabbard) Jaune realized that he was _really_ glad he’d have Ruby for this mission. But that thought brought him a sting of _pain._ He was here on a mission. He would, inevitably, have to lie to Ruby. Deceive her. Mislead her to his goals and intentions. And Jaune, who _hated_ the idea of using anybody, especially hated the idea of treating a _friend_ like she was a mission objective.

“JAUNE!”

Jaune whirled at the familiar voice just in time to see a brown blur _streak_ right into him, almost knocking him right to the floor. He was pulled into a crushing hug as he gasped, “Hi, Velvet!”

“Oh, I’m so excited you’re here!” she squealed as she somehow hugged him even tighter.

For a moment, Jaune was worried that he actually might die in Velvet’s iron embrace, but, fortunately, Ruby stepped in to save him. “You two… know each other?” she asked, nervously. Jaune’s sympathies immediately flared up as he heard her voice (well, “flared” being a bit muted in this case, since he was a little starved for oxygen), realizing that she was worried she’d be ditched _again_ on her first day of school.

“He’s my cousin!” Velvet beamed, releasing Jaune from her death grip.

Jaune smiled, realizing that Ruby would need more explanation than that! “We’re _Faunus_ cousins, so it’s not, like, blood relation, but my uncle in Vale used to be a handyman in the neighborhood her aunt lived in.”

“And this aunt,” Velvet explained, “was my mom’s best friend in high school, so we’re actually very close.”

“Practically related,” Jaune smiled, seeing Ruby’s confusion. Yes, Faunus extended families were often defined more by who knew who than who was _related_ to who, but Velvet was practically his big sister when he spent summers in Vale, staying with her aunt while Jaune’s parents were traveling on diplomatic missions.

“But any friend of Jaune’s is a friend of mine!” Velvet cheered, instantly wiping the confusion off Ruby’s face and replacing it with pure, adorable happiness. “Once you guys have finished initiation, you’ll get to meet my team, CFVY, and trust me—Coco’s gonna love you,” she said to Ruby with a knowing smile, “especially with that _adorable_ hood!”

“Oh,” Ruby shifted nervously, “It was… from my mom...”

Jaune didn’t miss how she said that. He felt a pang of sympathy for Ruby, a younger girl than most of her peers, thrust into Beacon without a lot of guidance, and… and he felt that he really ought to be there for her. As a friend.

Velvet seemed to think so as well. “Well, you want me to give you some directions to the lecture hall? You’re almost going to be late for the opening remarks!”

Jaune took a look around his surroundings. So did Ruby. Their eyes met and they both realized without having to say it: they were lost as hell.

Thank the _gods_ Velvet was there! Jaune almost had to laugh at his incredible good fortune. After the flight over, he’d only just touched down to find a new friend and a family member to help him out, and even better, it meant that Jaune would be spending his first day at Beacon with two women he _couldn’t possibly sleep with!_

* * *

Fidgeting nervously, Pyrrha followed behind Blake as they slipped away from the rest of the crowd. Most of them were still discussing the Headmaster's welcome, so they weren't noticed as they went off to... something. She _hoped_ she was being taken to a dark room where her _commanding officer_ would give her a dressing down… in more ways than one, if she was lucky!

And she _really_ hoped she was being led to where _Jaune_ was.

The longer Pyrrha went without Jaune, the more obsessed she became with the man who’d made her a woman, who’d unleashed her innermost desires and true potential into the world. Pyrrha’s submission to sinful depravity had been a dam bursting, so putting that genie back in the bottle was… difficult. But knowing that she was being controlled, commanded, _disciplined_ by her superiors was just so exciting! Being so close to him now, being able to _see_ him, to see him with _other women,_ and yet being forced to keep her distance… it was the most delicious torture she could imagine.

Finally, at long last, Blake led Pyrrha into what looked like a laundry room. Blake must have examined the blueprints of the school in advance, scouting out places that Jaune could use for trysts and orgies… to seduce targets of opportunity of course. And… perhaps some, if she was a good girl, opportunities for reward?

Blake turned to look at Pyrrha, a sexy, commanding look in her eyes forcing Pyrrha to focus on the matter at hand, and not the possibility of Jaune bending her over that row of washers and fucking her until she couldn’t walk right anymore!

“Pyrrha… I need to ask: you’re not wearing any sex toys right now, correct?”

Pyrrha cringed, feeling the beads she had in her asshole _shift_ deliciously as she did so. “I… I mean, n-nothing that makes any noise, I swear, I-”

_“Pyrrha.”_

She shuddered. Oh, receiving orders from her commander, her _blackmailer_ was just so hot! “Okay,” she conceded, “I’ll take them out.”

“You need to be _restrained.”_ Oh _gods_ did she ever! “Officially, you don’t know Jaune or myself, you’re an upstanding idol of Faunus kind who is _entirely_ above reproach. Jaune and I can’t get close to our priority targets unless you’re _completely_ above suspicion, so you need to stay clean. Am I understood?”

With a moan, Pyrrha shook her head. Yes, she understood. Understood that she was the bait for the trap, the honeypot that all the sexy girls Jaune and Blake desired would find themselves stuck in, oooooh, lapping up her _sweet honey-_

“Am I _understood?”_

“Yes Ma’am!” Pyrrha snapped to a salute, realizing that she was liable to be cut loose if she couldn’t discipline herself!

Blake seemed to accept her answer, which was a relief. Pyrrha already knew that her plan was to do whatever it took to make Jaune her partner, up to and including _beating the hell out of anyone who got in her way._ And once they were partners, practicing together, studying together, _rooming_ together, she’d get all the relief she could _ever_ want.

But that reminded her… she could get a bit of _relief_ right now…

She swallowed nervously. “Do- do you want to help me… take my toys out?” she asked, licking her lips.

And to her _ecstatic_ delight, Blake gave her the _dirtiest_ smile as Pyrrha bent over the table and hiked her skirt up as Blake grabbed the tail dangling beneath her _other_ tail and with a _pop-pop-pop_ one bead after the other was pulled out, making Pyrrha moan like a _whore._

Gods, it felt so good! She was a dirty girl, such a dirty girl! Oh, Beacon was going to be so different from Sanctum! So-fucking-diffeeeereeeeeeeent!

With a squeal, she came, giggling at what a naughty, dirty girl she was. So different from what everyone expected, not the girl on the pedestal, but the pet slut of a criminal organization!

“Well, we can’t have you slipping out looking like this,” Blake whispered, “So I suppose I have to clean you up first...”

Blake started to lap at her pussy, like a cat lapping up milk, _ooh,_ getting all her, _ah,_ fill of Pyrrha’s juices! She still felt dizzy from Blake pulling out her anal beads, and kitty’s tongue on her clitty was making her _tingle!_ It was a shame she didn’t have Jaune here, but she’d be rewarded for her patience soon enough!

With a gasp and moan, she felt as Blake gave her pussy the attention she’d _sorely_ needed. Oh, it was so unfair, _so_ unfair that she’d been forced to rely on her fingers for so long, receiving those teasing, tantalizing videos of Jaune and Blake together, seeing them fuck _gloriously_ and imagining it was _her_ in Blake’s place, feeling his _gaze_ upon her… she imagined his eyes roaming over her body in the videos she sent him, but _oh,_ it just wasn’t the _same!_

But while Blake wasn’t as skilled as Jaune (she doubted _anyone_ was), she’d certainly learned a lot about eating pussy! She had Pyrrha in a position of such weakness and humiliation, knowing that she was being so easily overpowered and defeated by her opponent, and it wasn’t long before Blake got her off a second time, leaving Pyrrha panting as Blake released her from her hold and helped her up from the table.

But she wasn’t done yet.

“Surely,” she panted, “surely you’ll want me to… repay the favor?”

Blake looked at her with surprise… then licked her lips. “You’ll have to be _quick,”_ she whispered, “But… ooh, I’ve been waiting for this for a while!”

Hopping up on the table, she slid out of her shorts and stockings revealing something Pyrrha had been _dreaming_ of since she first saw it on video. It would be so… _degrading_ if she was caught eating another woman out. Especially if she was so indiscreet that she couldn’t _help_ herself from diving in, covering her face in Blake’s cum, how _shameful_ a sight that would be...

Her breath was ragged and desperate as she leaned in, kissing and worshiping her Mistress’s pussy. Yes, she was in love with Jaune, but she knew who _really_ owned her. Blake was the Mastermind, the one who told her what to do, when she could cum, the one who had targeted her to be _ensnared_ in this web of corruption, drawing her deeper and deeper down with their scroll sex sessions, and now she was helplessly trapped. Bound into sapphic servitude, the proud victor, the inspiration of so many around the world, reduced to being nothing more than a White Fang pussyslave.

With a lusty moan, she dove in. Inexperienced in oral sex, especially on a woman, but determined to _excel,_ Pyrrha gave Blake all her enthusiasm, knowing that a good performance might get her rewards—like time with Jaune, or, even better, the opportunity to _watch_ as Jaune seduced another woman, seeing what had happened to her coming down upon other women!

Pyrrha wanted that more badly than anything she’d ever desired before, more than any of the trophies that had given her the hollow joy of martial excellence. But much like her combat trophies, Pyrrha knew that she had to _prepare_ for sex, and had eagerly studied her best techniques for oral, testing and teasing where Blake’s weak spots might be, alternating her attention between her pussy and clit, finding what worked and _hammering_ her buttons as best as she could. The way Blake was trembling against her face told Pyrrha that she was doing an _excellent_ job.

With a muffled _squeak_ of surprise, Blake bit down on her hand to keep from crying out as her thighs _clenched_ and Pyrrha’s face was suddenly _drenched_ as Blake came!

Giggling softly, she withdrew, licking her lips and enjoying one last taste of her tangy pussy juices, looking up at her Mistress in adoration as she felt the smeared, humiliating remainder of their lesbian tryst dry on her face.

Oh, this was going to be the best year _ever!_

* * *

Sneaking past the Beacon Faculty was normally a joke. Not that Velvet was the sort to _want_ to sneak out, being a quiet, rule-abiding girl, but with Coco as a team leader and best friend, Velvet had had to learn firsthand how to get through Beacon in the dark. And with Faunus senses, she happened to be surprisingly good at nighttime mischief.

But this wasn’t any night. This was Initiation, with all the would-be students bunched up in their sleeping bags around the Hall. Teachers were wary. Port was on Peach Level. Peach was on Oobleck Level. Oobleck was on Goodwitch Level. Goodwitch was _redefining_ the scale of attention for mischief. Ozpin was… still not a consideration.

Still, Velvet had something important enough to make her brave this gauntlet. And to do it all… without wearing any clothes.

Jaune, her little cousin and cherished playmate from her childhood, had grown up. And he had grown _cute._ No, more than cute. _Hot._ Weak-in-the-knees, heart-beating-like-a-drum _hot._ Velvet struggled not to _swoon_ while talking to him, but when she thought some distance would give her some perspective, nope, the fires inside just kept burning _hotter._ Hot enough that this nervous bun was streaking across campus because she _needed_ to release some of that sexual heat on her way to him.

Just because he had been her childhood friend didn’t mean she couldn’t think about him in a more intimate way. And family… well, it wasn’t _that_ kind of family. And, really, that meant she had all the more reason to make sure he ended up with the right sort of girl—i.e. _Her—_ rather than any of the hussies he’d already attracted among the first years.

Velvet knew all about the Arcs. Her mother had once joked to her to keep a close eye on Jaune, which Velvet hadn’t understood when she was a little girl, but as she got older, she learned that men of the Arc line were the _reason_ Velvet had grown up with so many stereotypes about Rabbit Faunus. And not everyone _deserved_ a man like that.

Ruby, she could verify, was safe. A sweet, terminally innocent girl who would surely have no inappropriate interests in Velvet’s beloved cousin. But every other girl at Beacon was suspect. When Velvet had led them into the Hall, she hadn’t missed that Jaune had _immediately_ drawn the attention of no less than the Invincible Vixen herself, and Velvet suspected it was for more than just the fact that Jaune was one of the few Faunus of her initiating class. Other girls picked up on it, too—particularly a dark haired slut who clearly had nothing but the most sinister intentions for Velvet’s dear Jaune!

No, she had to make sure he wasn’t tempted. That he knew that there were better girls out there, sweet girls who knew what sort of man Jaune _really_ was, and what he really needed in a woman. Who wouldn’t just use him as a sex machine, but actually _appreciate_ him.

A girl who could keep up with his _stamina._

Yes, the stereotypes of Rabbit Faunus being oversexed nymphos was really only true in the case of _certain_ Faunus, but there was more truth than not in… certain aspects. Aspects Velvet had taught Coco firsthand.

Nervously creeping through the Hall, Velvet quickly found her target and curled up next to him in his sleeping bag. Jaune murmured happily, mumbling something about being held. He was such a sweet boy, and Velvet knew _exactly_ how to take care of him.

A gentle kiss to his ears made Jaune _moan_ in quiet desire. Velvet playfully shushed him, but she knew she’d found his weakness. She was so lucky that he, like her, had ears as his Faunus trait instead of a cottontail. Made it much easier to push his buttons with the delicate precision no _human_ (and certainly not a cruel, predatory _fox)_ could show him.

Wriggling her way into his sleeping bag she continued to massage and kiss her cousin’s ears. She knew there was a stereotype about rural Faunus being… well, kissing cousins, but they weren’t _related-_ related, so it wasn’t _actually_ gross. More like… a childhood friend! Though, didn’t Jaune mention there was a girl he was friends with back home?

Ah, but Velvet didn’t have to worry about some Menagerie hussy! Jaune came to Beacon _alone_ which meant that Jaune was all Velvet’s.

After all, what boy would refuse her, her naked breasts pushed into his chest, her lips tantalizing his ears? She whispered dirty promises to him of the fulfillment of every fantasy he’d ever had when she would make him a man, giving him that extra-special confidence boost he needed right before Initiation.

Rubbing against him, Velvet realized she couldn’t _quite_ get as seductive as she would have liked. In spite of her mental images, Jaune _obviously_ wasn’t sleeping in the buff. He wasn’t wearing his little bunny onesie, which was unfortunate, because it was the cutest, snuggliest thing Velvet had ever seen, but was also fortunate, in that it was easy to maneuver his pajama bottoms and...

Oh _my._

Velvet had never been with a _man_ before, but surely, they couldn’t be… he was… somehow _more_ than any of Coco’s toys, surely not _gargantuan_ but somehow making Velvet suddenly get second thoughts about fitting this _thing_ inside her. It wasn’t like the silicone she was used to, all warm and… _pulsing_ in her hand. 

She realized that her hand was stroking him up and down, feeling it _engorge_ beneath her fingers. Growing bigger and harder and flooding her imagination with thoughts of _riding_ it… It was… were men _all_ so intoxicating? Or was it just… was it just _Jaune,_ her childhood sweetheart, who used to make her heart beat quicker every time he held her hand while they were exploring the creek near her house, now making her heart beat like a _jackhammer_ as she was about to embark on a new adventure with him.

“Velvet...”

Her eyes shot to his. Still closed—he was… talking in his sleep. While she jerked him off, he was dreaming about her… and with that tone of voice, it was clear _what_ he was dreaming of...

“Mmmm...” he murmured, eyes still close, “Yeah, oh, Velvet… right, _uhn,_ right there.”

Nervously swallowing, unable to _believe_ what she was doing, she whispered, “I’m right here, Jaune. Here for _you._ To take good care of _you.”_

“Ah… Velvet...” he said in a sleepy tone that sounded like heaven.

She hadn’t realized when she’d slid on top of him, bundled up tight with him in his sleeping bag. But she certainly realized that his meat was between her thighs and the _friction_ on her lips was making her realize that Coco’s toys had _not_ prepared her for this.

She could _feel_ how wet she was and how hard _he_ was and the combination was far too dangerous for her comfort level. She planned to _seduce_ him, to wake him up with the tantalizing _promise_ of sex, not jump the gun right to the action! But if she didn’t stop _rubbing,_ she’d be fucking him in no time, not that her hips were about to stop giving-

_“Uhn.”_

Oh no.

He was about to make noise! Noise that would give her away.

“V-Velvet,” he murmured, “V-”

She silenced him with a kiss. Her lips sealed his as her tongue entered her mouth, and soon, he was kissing her back! Or, at least, kissing his dream-Velvet.

And that kiss... it was almost enough to make Velvet cry out! It was incredible. Was it because of the taboo nature of the kiss, or just that Jaune had naturally kissable lips, or just the discovery that Velvet had an exhibitionist streak? She didn’t know, but Jaune, shy, virginal cousin Jaune, put Coco and every other girl Velvet had kissed to _shame._ Oh, she felt a little guilty about stealing him from the other girls of Beacon, but if they’d been the one kissing him right now, they would understand why she wasn’t inclined to _share._

Passionately making out, Velvet was too distracted to realize that his arms were around her, one hand on her back, pushing her full breasts into his chest, the other kneading and squeezing her butt. His touch was electric, and Velvet couldn't stop herself from grinding her naked pussy against his hard, powerful dick. But she was still in control, she reminded herself, she was the one awake and the one who knew what she was doing. Jaune was just having a dirty dream, not like he could-

But that was when he entered her.

Velvet had been afraid that he might accidentally slide into her slippery pussy, but no, Jaune, in his sleep, had _thrust_ into her. Precisely. Directly. With a _force_ that made something in Velvet _snap._

And she couldn’t bring herself to _imagine_ stopping.

Much like with his kisses, Jaune was a _natural._ He was outfucking every previous lover Velvet had ever had, hell, he was outfucking _her,_ and Velvet had _not_ been expecting that. His thrusts were passionate, forceful things, but not brutish. He was a tender lover, making Velvet just _melt_ into a syrupy puddle atop him. Her eyes rolled as he somehow found her weakest points, putting her into the _perfect_ rhythm to get her off, as though he was as intimately familiar with her privates as though he’d been fucking her for _years._

This wasn't- wasn't possible! But Velvet didn't _care._ Not anymore, not by a long shot. His dick was practically rewriting Velvet's entire sexual history. She had thought she'd had her sexual awakening last year under Coco's tutelage, she had thought that she was a sexually experienced woman, but Jaune was completely shutting that down as a delusion. This was what sex _really_ was. This was _fucking._ And Velvet had no preparation for this, her hips shaking wildly in time with Jaune's thrusts. Gods, he was a natural, a NATURAL!

Velvet had to bite down _hard_ on her hand as she came. She was damn glad she’d managed to be focused enough to do so—it was one _hell_ of a climax, and it hit her faster than Velvet thought a woman could be brought to orgasm. Maybe it was the thrill of streaking through the school that gave her the foreplay to prime her to cum… but more realistically, Velvet had to accept the fact that her cousin was a sexual _dynamo._

Not that she could accept anything, what with that _dick_ flooding her mind as surely as it was stuffing her pussy. Velvet was helplessly bouncing atop him, with Jaune’s dream-sex with dream-Velvet wholly in charge of setting the pace. Perhaps, if Jaune were awake, he might be a gentler lover, his natural sweetness inclined to give her time to recover, but Jaune was now fucking at _his_ pace, and that meant that he was now mercilessly drilling her, with no sign of stopping.

Not that Velvet wanted him to _ever_ slow down, much less stop.

Her orgasms became just part of the background noise of their coitus. Muffled as best she could, Velvet couldn’t help but _moan_ as her body reached climax after climax. She wasn’t able to count, and they came now in a regular rhythm, causing her to buck and shudder and moan as he just kept _fucking_ her.

Velvet couldn’t even begin to imagine what it would be like if _Coco_ was the one riding this monster. She’d have blacked out probably after the _first_ orgasm, much less this roller coaster, but Velvet’s lapine stamina was, at least, enough to get her to the finish line. She could feel him tense beneath her, hear the way he was moaning her name into her mouth, all the evidence she needed that he was about to _cum._

With a mighty _spurt,_ Velvet sighed in pleasure as he painted her inner walls and just let loose inside her. Gods above, she hadn’t expected sex with a man to be _anything_ like this, from the pleasure to the volume of his cum. But… well, she was sure to have more. After all, if he was _dreaming_ about her already, he wouldn’t turn her down later...

And yet… he was still hard. Not even that he was slow to deflate, Jaune had just _flooded_ her pussy with cum and it didn’t feel like he was done yet. In fact, his hips were rolling again, once more in that slow, tender pace, but he was gaining steam and Velvet realized that Jaune wasn’t even _near_ finished.

They kept fucking. Even in his sleep, even beneath her, Jaune was mastering Velvet’s pussy, exhausting her stamina and demonstrating that _he_ was the one fucking _her._ Breeding her like a _rabbit_ as he pumped her full of his sticky cum. Ohhhhhh, she wanted him, wanted that, wanted to be _bred._ That thought made her thighs clench and her hips buck as she milked him for more and more cum!

He was inexhaustible, a _fountain,_ and _oh gods,_ the way he was dominating her in his sleep was making Velvet have _terrible, horrible_ thoughts about waking him up. Letting him know that she had taken his virginity and now he could take her in exchange. It was not only _too good_ for Velvet to maintain her self-control, she could also feel her resistance crumbling as she became _addicted._ If she didn’t stop- d-didn’t stop now, she’d no longer be able to stop herself from screaming out in joy, attracting all the teacher’s attention, no doubt ending in her expulsion and her _permanent_ loss of a chance with Jaune for real!

Through some _titanic_ force of will, Velvet received one last, mind-melting orgasm and, reluctantly, slid off of Jaune’s sleeping form, still bucking in his sleep, a slight murmur of confusion as she withdrew from him. She had no idea what kind of dreams he would remember the next morning, but Velvet knew she’d be dreaming of him for nights to come.

Staggering down the Hall on shaky legs, Velvet could _still_ feel Jaune’s cum sliding about inside her. She was… she was _barely_ able to make it out of there

He was… he was…

Velvet couldn’t believe she was admitting this, but… her little cousin was just too much _man_ for her. How had he… no, this was all just inborn talent, the Arc family legacy. Velvet couldn’t imagine that Jaune, the same loveable dork she had to show around the school, was someone who had much experience with the fairer sex. _Their loss,_ an idle thought floated through her head. But… it brought up a unique problem. All those girls giving her Jaune lustful glances, as much as Velvet _hated_ them, they… had to be warned. And not warned off.

As hard as it was to admit it, it was the truth—she wasn’t woman enough for that dick. Nobody at Beacon was. So rather than risk Jaune unleashing that monster on a poor, unsuspecting innocent, Velvet would have to make sure that that a proper Warren was prepared, a sisterhood of girls who would protect each other by approaching Jaune’s sexual appetite as a _team._ It was the only way he could safely attend Beacon. But it would take time to properly set it up, and Velvet knew that this would be a very risky proposition to put together.

Velvet really _hoped_ that her darling cousin wound up on a _damn_ good team. And, for their sake, one that was ideally all-male.

Gods help them all once he had some experience behind him. He’d be _unstoppable_ then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People in the comments had a lot of requests for more Menagerie/White Fang activity, and while the story's shifting to Beacon, characters like Sienna, Ilia, or Kali could certainly come back in future chapters! All sorts of reasons Kali could show up (Parents Might?) or perhaps Sienna discovers she can't resist the temptation to travel to Vale... 
> 
> Thanks to Renarde for feedback on this chapter!


	5. Initiation

Weiss quietly resolved that this would be the first day of a year of unmitigated success. She would crush Initiation, she would get a strong partner, she _would_ be named team leader, and she _would_ demonstrate to the whole world that she more than lived up to the Schnee name! Even her _father_ would have to acknowledge her excellence! And she could… could prove that she didn’t _need_ him or the company. That she could succeed _as a Huntress, on her own._ That would- that would be what today was about. Her first step to achieving all her dreams.

Taking a deep breath, she knew that everything she did well _today_ would pay off for years to come. So she just had to do _today_ perfectly and she’d do well for the rest of her career. And if she failed… No, she wouldn’t fail. She was a Schnee. Schnees _did not fail._

Forcing as much confidence as she could into her voice, she strode up to Pyrrha Nikos, looking… honestly, looking even more _amazing_ in person than Weiss had thought the champion ever could. She was… she looked so perfectly calm and at ease, like she didn’t have any of the worries Weiss had. But why would she? The Invincible Vixen was, after all, Invincible. She wouldn’t fail today. And if Weiss was her partner… well, it only made sense! The strongest and smartest students _should_ be paired—a testimony that they, the SDC Heiress and a Faunus, weren’t so different if they were just partnered together! She was doing this for world peace! 

“Ahem,” she said, getting the champion’s attention as she laced up her boots, “So, Pyrrha, have you-”

“Oh, hello, you must be Weiss Schnee!” the fox Faunus said cheerfully, waving at her in a way that _utterly_ threw Weiss off her plan.

And into an inner panic.

“I- I-” she stammered, terrified that things were now going _off script,_ “I… d-didn’t know you would recognize me!”

“Oh,” she seemed a little disappointed, making Weiss _curse_ herself for being so stupid, “well, I did a little research into who'd be going to Beacon with me. And... to be honest, I was hoping we could be… friends.”

Weiss struggled to maintain her composure. “That- that sounds… _grand,”_ she forced out. “I hope you and I end up on the same team together!”

“Ah, hello!” An oblivious-looking rabbit Faunus who Weiss had vaguely seen wandering around the previous night suddenly showed up behind her. “I’m Jaune, Jaune Arc—and you two are?”

Weiss looked at him incredulously. She was _annoyed_ at the interruption, but moreso, she couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “You don’t… you don’t know who this is?” she asked, gesturing at Pyrrha.

“I have… never met this person before in my life,” the rabbit Faunus said in a… very weird tone of voice.

But there was no time to pay attention to that! “You haven’t- you haven’t heard of _Pyrrha Nikos?”_

Weiss couldn’t believe it. What, was he living under a _rock?_

“I… no. Nope! Never heard of… her.”

“Top of her class at Sanctum.”

“Oh,” he turned to Pyrrha, “I mean… nope, never heard of it.”

Her patience with this _dolt_ was starting to strain. “The four time winner of the Mistral Regional Tournament! The first time anyone has achieved that ever!”

But he just shook his dopey head. Was he having a laugh at her?

“She’s on the box for Pumpkin Pete’s Marshmallow Flakes!”

“Oh! I- I mean- I have seen that, yeah. I, um, guess I do know you, Pyrrha!”

Pyrrha seemed as incredulous as Weiss did at this incredibly dense weirdo.

“So...” he said, evidently trying to change topics, “You were talking about teams?”

Weiss rolled her eyes. “Yes, we were. Now, I’m sure you’re looking for people who might be more your speed, so run along-”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Pyrrha said, her voice taking on a strange tone, almost… flirtatious? “I think I could enjoy ending up on the same team as the both of you.”

What? Was she being- was she being _polite?_ Pyrrha-freaking-Nikos was a… was a...

Weiss felt her train of thought just slip right out of her head.

Because Jaune _smiled._

Not like a regular smile, not the smiles she’d grown up around. Dazzling smiles, confident smiles, always _fake_ smiles. It was sincere, the kind of sincerity that Weiss wasn’t sure she’d ever seen directed her way from anyone other than Klein or Winter, or maybe her mother, back before she surrendered to the bottle. The kind of smile where his eyes looked at her as _her_ —not as the heiress, not as a pit of lien, the kind of smile that made her feel like she was actually _cared for._

But there was… there was something _more,_ something in that smile Weiss had never seen… something Weiss felt so magnetically _drawn_ to.

“I think that would be lovely,” he said, his voice soft, melodious. Like it fluttered through her defenses and right into her heart, setting off a _ba-BUMP_ that made Weiss realize how _nervous_ she’d suddenly gotten. Like her legs had _always_ been jelly and she only just noticed it. What- what was _wrong_ with her all of a sudden?

“I… I hope so to,” she mumbled, not sure where this Jaune Arc had suddenly gone from awkward dolt to her compassionate, kind-hearted savior-

Where did _that_ come from?

But the more his blue eyes—not blue like the harsh ice fields of Atlas, but like the warm, Valean sea she looked over from the flight and saw running endlessly beneath her, the sign of her freedom, her escape from her father—gazed into hers, Weiss couldn’t _stop_ picturing him as her Knight in Shining Armor. Like he would hold out his hand to her, pull her onto his horse, and take her _away_ from all her tragedies and loneliness. She felt so dizzy and _weak,_ she just needed him to take her up and rescue her... He was saying something, something so wonderfully _sweet_ that Weiss’s heart was all aflutter to hear it.

“We really should work together,” he told her, and Weiss could only nod. Yes. Together. They should work _very_ closely together.

“I’d love to get to know you better,” Pyrrha added, “I think the three of us could become _wonderful_ friends.”

Or more than friends...

Sandwiched between the two of them (how did it feel like they were practically on top of her! And why did she _want_ it so badly?) Weiss felt her cheeks grow hot, her heartbeat speed up. They… surely they didn’t _mean_ anything, but why couldn’t she stop thinking it! Why was she being so- so unlike herself!

But his eyes were so blue… so warm… so _unlike_ anything she had in her life...

An announcement calling them to the cliffs shattered the spell, leaving Weiss blinking in the harsh light of reality.

The two of them smiled at her, promising that they’d try to catch up with her at Initiation and left for the cliff as Weiss staggered and sat down on the bench. Where had _that_ come from! She hadn’t- she _couldn’t-_ It was nerves. Yes, just- just nerves! She was thinking- thinking _those_ thoughts because of nerves!

But Weiss… Weiss couldn’t shake the memory of his voice and the way those eyes looked at her. Like she was beautiful on the inside, like she was a _treasure_ to be found and cherished. Even with him gone, just the lingering _scent_ of the two Faunus’s fur reminding her of their presence, she couldn’t imagine them without her heart quickening and her chest feeling tight.

She needed to pull it together! Oh, she _really_ needed to pull it together!

* * *

Jaune was pretty sure he’d already blown the mission.

Ugh, he was an _idiot._ He was supposed to approach Weiss discreetly after Pyrrha made contact and propose to her the idea of the two of them being on the same team. _But,_ Blake had stressed to him, _do not let Weiss know that you and Pyrrha know each other._

So that’s pretty much all he was thinking when he made his approach.

And that’s why it had been an unmitigated _disaster._ Yes, he’d given her the Eyes and he’d seen the way Weiss’s cheeks had flushed as he and Pyrrha proposed being on the same team, but he could tell that Weiss was tougher than she looked—she was here, at Beacon, because she wanted to stand on her own two feet, _away_ from her family legacy. It was obvious to him that she wasn’t the sort to fall head over heels for him just because he had an easy smile. Maybe he could surprise her, crack her exterior, but that was only a short term game, only useful if he just wanted to get into her pants.

Blake didn’t see the distinction, but Jaune had insisted that it was more than just seduction—reading what he could on Weiss’s file, Jaune had concluded that she could be made an _ally,_ not just some desperate cock-addict! No matter how much Pyrrha and Blake tried to sell him on that plan, no matter _how_ seductively they described how hot it would be to have an Atlesian Princess begging him for his dick… ok, maybe Jaune could be tempted, could be _very_ tempted. 

That fucking _insane_ dream he had last night, where Velvet (he was fantasizing about _Velvet_ now? His own cousin? Gods help him if she ever discovered what an unconscionable horndog her cousin had become) slipped into his sleeping bag, _naked,_ and rode him to _multiple orgasms,_ had Jaune really, really horny.

Jaune was unspeakably _relieved_ the next morning to discover that he somehow hadn’t flooded his sleeping bag with jizz after a dream _that_ intense. But that was small comfort compared to the larger psychosexual implications that had thrown him off his game and left him a full mess when he met with Weiss.

At least, he was now at the actual Initiation, and his inability to socialize like a normal person couldn’t hurt him here. But at the same time, he felt… he felt like there was something wrong here.

Standing on the cliff on the little platform things, looking at the forest full of monsters, Jaune couldn’t help but have second thoughts about this plan. Glancing around, everyone here was just… _better_ than he was. Blake, the most dedicated believer in Faunus Rights Jaune had ever met, someone who _constantly_ made him wish to be a better person, ever since they were children. Pyrrha, an _inspiration_ to so many, a woman who had practiced with a singular dedication to become of the world’s greatest warriors and had done it with such incredible strength of character. Ruby was a prodigy, whose youth belied the fact that she’d _built her own scythe-sniper rifle_ and used it _to fight Roman Torchwick himself._ And Weiss—a girl with an icy facade but also one who seemed to genuinely want to be better than her father, if only she could find a space that would _nurture_ her.

And then there was Jaune. Who could bang a girl like a drum and leave her begging for more, end of skills list. Was that really what the world needed? Shouldn’t he aspire to be _more_ than that, to be a hero like all the brave men and women around him?

Well, he’d have some time here at Beacon to figure it out. The Headmaster had begun explaining what their task was, but Jaune wasn’t exactly understanding what he was talking about. What, were they supposed to jump off a cliff? Climb down? What was the plan, exactly?

But then his questions were horribly answered as the Headmaster pressed a button and a girl got _catapulted_ into the air, right into the forest.

“Ah, _hell,”_ Jaune moaned as he realized what the Headmaster meant by “landing strategy.” Readying his aura, he prepared to lose moooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOST OF IT AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!

Hurtling through the air like an ungainly… like a rabbit flung out of a catapult, he absolutely _did not_ take to the sky like any of his peers. He could see the canopy of the forest rushing towards him as he saw the branches he was going to _smack_ right into, and aura or not, he was 100% going to _feel_ them! Oh, this was gonna hurt, this was gonna hurt, this was gonna-

_SHING!_

He suddenly got _jerked_ back as a… a _spear_ pierced right through his hoodie, pinning him to a tree. He sighed in relief, surely a gift from Pyrrha, sparing him a painful _splat,_ but he also had to acknowledge that she’d pinned him higher up than she might have intended.

It wasn’t that he was too high up to drop down, he’d actually been pinned only a few feet off the ground, but Jaune couldn’t seem to figure out how to get the spear _out_ of the tree. It was in _deep,_ and Jaune didn’t have a good angle on it. So he was just… stuck here. Until Pyrrha (he could hear her “I’m sorry!” from a long ways off) got to him or… a Beowulf did. And ate him. So this was _bad._ Really, really-

Noise.

Something in the bushes. All his White Fang field training _immediately_ failed (it wasn’t his fault that Trifa was so hot that all attempts to learn survival skills had ended with the two of them fucking! She had that cute blush whenever he complimented her and there were so many fun things you could do with webbing...) as he locked up, terrified at what might emerge from the underbrush, most likely to eat him.

And it was… It was Weiss!

“Weiss!” he cried out, “Oh, thank the Brothers, I need you to-”

But Weiss just turned a furious shade of crimson, a crimson he recognized all too well, as she turned in a panic and sprinted off. Shit, shit, _shit,_ he’d laid it on too thick and now she was struggling internally with her propriety against her desires! Great for a seduction, _absolutely terrible_ for situations where he needed her to get him down before a Beowulf ate him! Or an Ursa! Or… Literally any Grimm! Any of them!

Or if he got left here overnight! Also a bad outcome!

“Hey there partner...”

Jaune spun. Or, tried to, just kind of wriggling against the tree as he heard Pyrrha’s cheerful voice.

“Hey Pyr,” he said, feeling a little embarrassed by his situation. But he couldn’t lie—this was the first time he could actually acknowledge his beautiful comrade, and she looked _so_ lovely… somehow even more radiant in the field, in her natural element, than when he first took her. “Mind helping me down?”

“Of course!” she replied cheerfully stepping forward to his side… but then she stopped… and got a funny look in her eye.

“Uh, Pyr? Little help?”

“I’ve got you...” she whispered, a wild look in her eye, “You’re my partner... all mine…”

“Uh, Pyrrha, are you going to let me down, or-”

“If I don’t… will you have to _punish_ me?” she asked, her eyes alight with any number of wild fantasies.

Oh no. Oh no. He could feel her hands reach his pants and _yank_ them down, and, yes, he was already at half mast, his dick eager for this opportunity to be _perfectly_ at mouth height for Pyrrha as her lips wrapped around him and started to rock up and down his shaft, her fluffy red tail fluttering in the air as she gave Jaune a _passionate_ blowjob.

Jaune couldn’t help but moan. He knew they were in Grimm-infested woods and what he knew about the Grimm and emotion, _they probably didn’t like blowjobs,_ and on top of that, there was a risk they’d get caught by another student! And the Grimm, they were kind of priority here!

But Jaune knew that wasn’t _really_ his priority. Not even close, even as the sensible part of his mind was ignored for the ten-thousandth time as he appreciated Pyrrha’s hot little mouth lovingly worshiping his shaft… and he knew how to make it better.

Releasing his hands from the spear, he reached down and wrapped them into Pyrrha’s crimson hair, stroking her head, strategically guiding her motions with his hands while also putting Pyrrha into a trancelike state as he massaged her temples. “That’s good,” he sighed, Pyrrha contentedly sucking away, “that’s very good, isn’t it? Such a good girl… _My_ girl… you’re going to be my partner, but you’re really going to be my slut… the Invincible Girl, toppled from her pedestal, forced to serve my _every_ whim as I use you for my lusts… use you to seduce other girls, make you watch, _helplessly_ as I use them. And you’ll just be thinking how _badly_ you wish it was you getting fucked by me...”

Jaune knew what Pyrrha’s fetishes were, and the girl loved being degraded and controlled. Even though Jaune was the one pinned to the tree, his hands reminded Pyrrha who was in charge, and she _loved_ it. He kept whispering a mix of encouragement and domination, and he could tell from every flick of her tail and her tongue that it was driving her _wild._

And she was driving him wild, too. Was it a surprise that Pyrrha Nikos was as good at fellatio as she was at everything else? Jaune wasn’t sure if he should or shouldn’t be surprised, but _damn_ if she wasn’t the-

“Whoa.”

A startled Jaune and Pyrrha both looked to the right (Pyrrha still with her lips around his cock, though) to see a redheaded girl looking at them with a look of… blatant admiration. But almost more like _professional_ admiration than anything lecherous.

“Sorry to interrupt,” she said with a cheerful wave, “I’m Nora! Nora Valkyrie! I’m looking for my Renny, but he’s not responding to my sloth call. I know you’re busy, but if you wouldn’t mind helping me out, I can _promise_ you we’ll get pancakes afterwards!”

Pyrrha slipped off Jaune’s dick, a guilty look on her face as Nora reminded them of what they were supposed to be doing. “We’re… we’re finishing this later,” she whispered to him, _“Promise_ me, we’re finishing this later.”

“I- I promise,” Jaune gasped as Pyrrha’s spear suddenly jerked out of the tree and dropped him to the ground.

“I promise too!” Nora added, “I like to get in on these team-building things, so I’m pro-promising! ...What did I promise to do?”

“Nothing!” Jaune quickly shot back.

“Excellent!” Nora cheered, “I’m _great_ at doing nothing!”

* * *

That… that was not…

Glynda Goodwitch’s eyes were _transfixed_ to her scroll. She had thought… she had thought that Mr. Arc simply didn’t belong here because of how… undignified his landing strategy was, the sort of tumble that had her planning to keep a close eye on him for when a rescue team would inevitably need to be dispatched, but she… she hadn’t expected this.

A part of her knew that the real issue was that Pyrrha Nikos, a student who Beacon had put _considerable_ effort into recruiting was so openly _molesting_ another student… a student who was _helpless at the time,_ but all Glynda could notice was how _incredible_ it was to watch the redheaded champion worship that _cock._ It was obvious that the boy… if such a word could _fit_ Mr. Arc… was incredibly skilled. That Ms. Nikos, her tail _swishing_ with obvious pleasure, was somehow seeming to be getting as much out of servicing him orally as he was, maybe even _more,_ that Glynda… Glynda was at a loss for words as she stared in pure, enraptured fascination. Her knees were growing weak as the screen consumed all her vision. She only _barely_ had the sense of mind to hit _record,_ but… if she was recording it for the disciplinary council or… her own private review, she wasn’t sure.

Or at least, she could _tell_ herself she wasn’t sure.

Ozpin was laughing as he watched another student get chased by an Ursa up a tree, and he would soon notice she wasn’t chiding him for his lack of professionalism, so she had to look away and try to act like she hadn’t seen… oh, the _things_ she was seeing, what she was imagining, they were _dangerous_ things. But once she finished _tsking_ the Headmaster and swiped her scroll back to Mr. Arc, she realized that the show was over. The two of them were fully clothed and had been joined by Ms. Valkyrie (oh... that might be a _problem),_ and they were helping her fight a King Taijutu alongside a Mr. Ren of Mistral.

Three Mistralians and a Faunus of Menagerie… an interesting team, but Glynda was far more focused on whether or not what she’d seen had been _real._ She was afraid to rewind, to see it so publicly again made her _blush,_ and she was starting to wonder if it had even happened in the first place! It was such a ludicrous idea, such an _impossible_ thing, that she had to wonder, but at the same time, it was hard to forget how… vivid a sight it was. And what it would suggest about her if she _had_ imagined it.

All she had to do was hit _play_ on the recording and that would confirm that she wasn’t… she wasn’t… wasn’t _seeing_ things, but… she knew if it _was_ there, on her scroll’s memory… she knew that _knowing_ what she had, confirming it, would be a dangerous thing. A very dangerous thing. A very dangerously _tempting_ thing.

She would just have to… she would have to keep an eye on Mr. Arc. To see… to see exactly what was going on here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Renarde for feedback on this chapter!
> 
> And it took a little longer to get here than I initially planned on, but next chapter will _finally_ get to the voting. I'm excited for that!


	6. Setting Up The Board

The words echoed in his head. Over and over and over again.

“Led by… Jaune Arc!”

How. How had he been the leader? Of _all_ of them, Jaune was pretty sure he’d done the least work in taking out that Deathstalker. Hell, when his first plan failed, he’d just whispered to Pyrrha that he’d give her that mouthful of cum she had missed out on if she killed it, and then… and then he learned it was possible to _feel sorry_ for a Grimm abomination as Pyrrha practically tore the poor bastard apart.

His new teammates—the teammates he was supposed to be _leading—_ took it in the same way. Ren looked to be slightly queasy to see her tear the creature’s claw off, then impale it with its own stinger, while Nora... whooped with _unsettling_ joy. Technically, Jaune might have given the… motivation for Pyrrha’s actions, but, frankly, Jaune felt any one of them would make a better leader than him.

Well, not Nora. _Really_ not Nora. That girl scared him in a way that even _Adam_ didn’t scare him, and he feared the day he got on her bad side. Plus, she had blackmail on him and Pyrrha that Jaune didn’t know _how_ safe it might be to push her. Like right now, when she was suggesting to them that they just had to “knock out that wall” and get an open floor plan going for their one room dorm… when Jaune realized she meant knocking down the wall and taking over the dorm next door.

He attempted to make an appeal too reason. “Nora, I don’t-”

“Come on Jaune-Jaune!” she cheered, “Wouldn’t it be great if we had some more space? We’re practically on top of each other already! Unless... that's what you _like...”_

Jaune could read her meaning clear as day. Ren, fortunately, seemed used to his… friend’s (was that their relationship? For someone who was so good at reading if people were interested in him, Jaune had _no clue_ where Ren and Nora stood with each other) behavior. But Pyrrha looked worried, and Jaune didn’t miss the piece of paper she’d quietly written “USE YOUR GIFT” on, then tossed in the trash.

Seducing Nora to keep her quiet… Jaune didn’t know about that. It seemed… deeply sleazy. Yes, he seduced women because he was horny or because he wasn’t paying attention. He wasn’t exactly a _saint,_ but at the same time, he wasn’t _using_ people! Even _Ilia_ agreed that she’d had fun, even when it complicated things between them!

But he couldn’t tell Blake he’d been compromised on the second day…

Biting his lip, Jaune made up his mind.

“Well, Nora,” he said, his voice flowing like syrup over a stack of pancakes, “I can’t say I’d mind keeping my teammates _close...”_

The effect was instantaneous. Partly because of how _powerful_ Jaune’s Voice was, partly because it didn’t seem like Nora didn’t do things “subtle.”

“Oh wow!” Nora’s eyes shot open so fast Jaune feared she might hurt herself, “D-did you hear that, Renny? Jaune-Jaune wants us to-”

“I- I heard him,” Ren stammered, and Jaune realized he might have gone _too_ far, judging from the _blush_ on Ren’s face.

Not that Nora noticed. “Isn’t that great! Usually, the implications of something like that are _way_ darker and less pleasant than what Jaune-Jaune just-”

“I think we should call it a night,” Ren cut his partner off.

“But Ren-”

“I _think_ we should call it a _night,”_ he shot back, even more insistently, his slender body trembling like a willow, eyes darting everywhere around the room… except at Jaune. 

Jaune knew his unbeatable game worked on men as well as women, just that Jaune didn’t particularly go for men. Especially because, much like with Ilia, men didn’t take well to discovering their sexuality wasn’t as set on the spectrum as they _thought._ Indeed, Ilia had taken the discovery that she could be attracted to some men _much_ better than most men took discovering a same sex attraction.

And Ren didn’t seem to be taking it well at all.

_Fuck._

It had only been one day and Jaune was pretty sure he’d already ruined _everything._ With his team, with his mission… so many people had put so much faith in him and it’d only taken him a few hours to blow it.

As Ren headed to his bed (on the exact opposite side of the room from Jaune), Pyrrha put a comforting hand on his shoulder. That had surprised Jaune—he’d have thought that Pyrrha would know to refrain from such obvious signs of affection and closeness, even if Nora _had_ already caught them in the act. Which told him that his thoughts must be _obvious_ on his face. He turned to Pyrrha and tried to give her a reassuring look to tell her he was doing alright. Even if he was… infinitely out of his depth, he was the White Fang operative, and Pyrrha was just a volunteer. And he was team leader! She shouldn’t have to be…

But her look of compassionate reassurance seemed to cut right through Jaune’s attempts to put on a strong front. Even if their relationship had started… on an insane foot, Pyrrha really was his partner. And he couldn’t have _hoped_ for a better one.

“Thanks, Pyr,” he whispered.

“I know how you can thank me,” Pyrrha whispered back.

* * *

Blake was getting frustrated.

Things had been going _so_ well. Jaune and Pyrrha were partnered up—and Jaune was team leader, another access opportunity easily achieved. Blake was on the same team as Priority One, and her leader, while cute and likable, seemed like someone a little too innocent to catch on to what Blake was pulling here. And she had a _babe_ of a partner, the kind where Blake was debating sending Jaune a message that he ought to prioritize Yang Xiao Long for now, getting her under the covers to… keep her from discovering the mission! Yeah, that sounded plausible.

But she couldn’t _send_ that message because she had hit a stumbling block in her analysis that was making things a real pain in the ass. She needed to get a profile ready on their teammates so that she knew what she was dealing with. Her team had been easy—Weiss was well detailed, of course, while Ruby and Yang, though from out in the boonies of Patch, weren’t off the grid. And Pyrrha was already a known quantity.

But of _course_ Jaune’s team had two people who were from a town that no longer existed. Which meant the paper trail on them was difficult at best. How did they even _get_ into Beacon, she had to wonder, what with how much the fake transcripts she had bought for Jaune and herself had set her back. But what was weird with the paper trail was, Blake was having an easy enough time finding a handful of scraps tracing Nora Valkyrie’s existence (not that surprising—the woman seemed to be a walking hurricane), Lie Ren seemed to emerge out of _nowhere._ Which was odd. There were certainly records from their time in Kuroyuri that hadn’t been lost when their hometown fell. Things that had gone wider than their town’s borders, things like birth announcements, Kingdom-level records, even a notice that Nora Valkyrie was a drifter with no known parents in a confidential police database that the White Fang had hacked. Plenty of info she could dig up for _other_ Rens who had lived in Kuroyuri, presumably other family members. But nothing for a _Lie Ren._

Blake sighed. Of course she was missing out on the fun right now, shuffling paperwork while Jaune and Pyrrha were certainly getting up to something naughty. Looking around the room, she saw her teammates quibbling about setting things up, and she could already tell where the problems were likely going to be.

Weiss.

Really, that’s where _all_ the problems were going to be.

Weiss didn’t like that Ruby, two years younger than her, was in charge. She didn’t like that Yang was a jocular loudmouth. And she didn’t like the way Blake didn’t let her get away with her shit. She’d like Blake even less once she discovered that her bow wasn’t a fashion accessory, but, for now, Blake was keeping up the appearances that she was a human. Didn’t want anyone thinking she had a connection to Jaune and Pyrrha if it wasn’t necessary.

Jaune would ensure Weiss was under Blake’s thumb soon enough, but for the time being, she had to put up with her irritating attitude towards just about everything. Probably even best to swallow her pride and hear out her endless complaints, just to befriend her. At least, for a little longer, before Jaune made “friendship” obsolete in favor of “absolute and total obedience to her beloved Faunus Masters.”

Fortunately, Ruby had hit it off with Jaune, which would give their teams a reason to hang out, so Blake could stay close (though not _nearly_ as close as she would like) as she plotted out who their targets would be… and who their targets _wouldn’t_ be. Ruby was young and innocent, and those two factors combined told her that even if Jaune _surely_ wouldn’t make a move on her, Blake would have to forbid it.

She had some standards when it came to siccing her part-time lover/boytoy on innocent women after all.

But thinking about Ruby and Weiss reminded Blake that she was on her scroll while her teammates were socializing. Blake was… not good at this side of infiltration. She was a stealthy operative, she was a planner, but she was _not_ socially gifted. For all Jaune’s words about how he had no social skills outside of the bedroom, Jaune was the one who already made a friend with Ruby. Heck, Jaune had probably earned more friend points with Yang than Blake had, and she was supposed to be her partner! Feeling aimless, Blake knew she was looking for excuses to stress herself out. To find something that was wrong so she’d have a problem to distract herself with. She was never someone who was comfortable with things going _well,_ something that Adam had chided her on enough times.

Ugh, and now she was thinking about _Adam._ It was getting harder and harder to remember what she used to find inspiring in him that she didn’t now see as pomposity and foolhardiness, or was wrapped up in his paternalistic, condescending attitude towards her ideas and initiatives. Blake had been painting signs for her parents’ rallies when she was a _child,_ this movement was in her blood, and just because Adam had the scars, he thought that meant he was the only one who knew how to do _anything_ related to justice.

But… well, they all seemed to be socializing well enough without her. Even Weiss seemed to be making _some_ inroads with the team, even if she was still too snooty for her own good. Even _Weiss_ was better at being a normal person than Blake was.

She needed to get some air.

Slipping out of her room unnoticed, Blake was pleasantly surprised to see that Jaune and Pyrrha seemed to have the same idea.

“Oh...” she fluttered her eyelashes, “I thought there was a curfew...”

Jaune blushed—for someone so _good_ at talking women into taking their clothes off, Jaune was atrocious at getting flirted _at._ As he mumbled an indistinct response, Pyrrha, thankfully, cut him off.

“I was promised a reward during Initiation,” she said with a lusty trill, “but I wouldn’t be opposed to being made to _share…_ after all, I do owe my _Mistress_ her cut.”

Blake couldn’t help but smile to hear that. Yes, she did enjoy being _in charge_ of this operation, and there was no turn-on like wielding power over others. Pyrrha’s submissive streak was just another point in her favor in Blake’s eyes.

“Sounds _lovely,”_ she purred, “Where were you thinking?”

Jaune just blinked in confusion. Of _course_ he hadn’t actually thought his plan through. But that’s why Blake was there—she handled logistics, direction, support, and communication, everything involved in delivering the “package” to the right woman and the right place at the right time. Jaune handled the rest from there.

“Follow me,” she said, leading them to a location she’d scouted in advance using information gathered from a White Fang-sympathizing Beacon alumnus.

Slipping into an unused classroom, Blake stifled a giggle. After all, she was supposed to be the in-control _commander_ of an undercover operation, not a giggly teenager! Pyrrha, of course, had no such regards for decorum and was snickering in naughty delight as she quickly undressed.

_Damn._

Yes, Blake had eaten out Pyrrha just yesterday, but the model’s body was just… _damn._

There were a _lot_ of perks to Blake’s plan, and two of them were begging for some attention right now!

“O-oh, Blake!” Pyrrha giggled in surprise as Blake buried her face between the champion’s exquisite chest, “You have to- _oh,_ you have to warn me before you’re going to...”

Her voice trailed off as Blake’s dexterous fingers slipped downwards, teasing Pyrrha’s very wet slit… somebody had been looking forward to this for a while! Guiding Pyrrha down to the floor, Blake’s mouth drifted down as well, until she was licking Pyrrha’s pussy while wiggling her ass invitingly towards Jaune.

“I thought,” Jaune said, though his voice was muffled by Pyrrha’s thighs around Blake’s ears, “I was giving you your _reward,_ Pyrrha.”

“Nuh-uh!” Pyrrha said with eager delight, “I’m a g-good pet! M-Mistress gets her reward first!” 

_Gods_ Pyrrha was a lucky find! As Blake rewarded her pet’s pussy, she couldn’t imagine what she could have done to _deserve_ this kind of good luck. Maybe this was just the Brothers smiling down on her efforts to turn the White Fang away from violence, or maybe they just loved a kinky girl, but Pyrrha was a heavenly reward for _sure,_ and Blake was making her due reverences as she felt Jaune pull her clothes down, exposing her bottom and _very_ eager pussy.

“Fuck her, Jaune,” Pyrrha moaned lustfully, “Fuck her like you’re gonna fuck that sexy little heiress, make her fall for you all over again and make her _yours.”_

 _“Fuck,”_ Jaune said as his fat cock pushed its way easily into Blake’s slit, making her feel so wonderfully _full,_ “Fuck, that’s hot...”

 _“Oh,_ ” Pyrrha moaned as Blake’s tongue explored her folds, “You should— _oh, that’s so good!—_ you should seduce, _uhn,_ P-Professor Goodwitch, t-too!”

“What!” Jaune nearly spat in surprise, _briefly interrupting the rhythm of his thrusts,_ “I don’t- I don’t see the, uh, the _necessity_ of that...”

“But she’s so fucking _hot,”_ Pyrrha whined, “Don’t you wanna strip that stuffy schoolmarm naked, tie her up, and give her- _oh!_ a detention of your own? Make her, _uhn,_ make her wrap her lips around your shaft and make her struggle to handle your big, hard cock?”

 _Fuck,_ Blake could get into that… but Jaune wouldn’t. Not without some _prompting._

Breaking away from Pyrrha’s pussy, Blake added, “She’s not wr-ONG! OHgawds, ohgodsoh _gaaaaaawds!”_ her words suddenly interrupted as Jaune’s dick hit her right at the perfect spot to send a shower of sparks coursing through her mind. Too frazzled to speak for a little while, she let her tongue loll out of her mouth as she struggled to compose her thoughts.

What… what was she doing? Oh yeah, gettin’ Jaune to fuck the hot teacher… with a lusty giggle, Blake made another attempt to speak. 

“Mmm… if you fuck her like _that_ she’d definitely _thank you_ for the privilege… and she might be able to turn a blind eye on us… give us information about the Council… could be really useful...”

“And she’s got those _big, sexy_ tits, Jaune!” Pyrrha added, “It’d be so hot to make her another one of your harem of loveslaves!”

Ooooh, mistake. Pyrrha’s words brought Blake out of her post-orgasm haze as she realized that Jaune did _not_ like the idea of controlling women. Well, _obviously_ he didn’t like the idea of doing things to women without their consent, but the boy _wallowed_ in his guilt, Blake theorized it as a self-importance thing, but it’d gotten a lot worse after he and Ilia had hooked up. Jaune just always assumed he was in the wrong, and, yeah, the meekness could be cute sometime, but it also wasn’t healthy for him to be beating himself up like this all the time. Well, she had an easy enough way to get his mind off of it.

“~Jaune~” she said in a sing-song tone, “I think you promised Pyrrha a _reward...”_

It wasn’t fun to lose Jaune’s cock, but Blake knew to put the mission first. Before she knew it, Pyrrha’s lips were wrapped around Jaune’s dick, eagerly working for her reward and very much distracting Jaune’s higher brain functions. Which gave Blake the opening she needed to whisper some guidance into his ear.

“Jaune,” she cooed, running her fingers over his chest and shoulders while Pyrrha worked her magic, “you _worry_ too much. You always make _your_ girls so very, very happy… let them treat you nice. You _deserve_ it, Jaune, you’re going to do so much for Faunus kind and all we’re asking is that you let us make you _happy.”_

Jaune moaned. The two pronged assault from Blake and Pyrrha’s mouth was too much for his oversexed mind to resist. As she massaged his shoulders with his fingers and his guilt with her praise, Pyrrha's mouth left him defenseless against her ministrations. Jaune might be the master of seduction, but Blake knew how to make him feel _good._

“You know...” she said, a teasing lilt in her voice, “My partner’s been keeping a close eye on me. She might be a… necessary target, if you get my drift.” Jaune moaned again as Pyrrha took his dick down her throat. Impressively talented, though Blake knew she shouldn’t expect any less from the Invincible Vixen. “And I get the feeling you won’t _mind_ having _those_ jugs wrapped around your dick. Can you picture it? A blonde, big-titted Valean girl, marveling at how _good_ you make her feel while she gives you a nice tittyfuck?” 

It was a hot thing to imagine, and Jaune was clearly thinking about it, his mind too dazed by Pyrrha’s enthusiastic blowjob to make his usual objection before Blake was already pushing his buttons. “You know, it would give me a lot of _flexibility,”_ she made sure to give those words a sexy trill, “if I knew my partner was on board. Nobody would raise questions if the four of us were to slip away, letting you… _practice your technique_ on three hot and willing babes who’d do _anything_ for your dick...”

The success of her plan was punctuated as Jaune suddenly _groaned_ as he spurted into Pyrrha’s mouth. The champion eagerly sucked it all down, practically purring with satisfaction as she released Jaune’s still-hard cock. The dick that had pleasured women all across Menagerie wasn’t going to be beaten with just _one_ shot, of course.

“My turn,” Blake whispered seductively into Jaune’s long, soft ears. Pinning him down on a desk, she moved to straddle him, “I didn’t get enough of you the _first_ time.”

“Isn’t it Pyrrha’s turn?” Jaune asked with a dreamy smile.

Pyrrha, having moved to undress the rest of Blake’s clothes, just said, “Mmmm, I _love_ that you’re so _generous,_ but...”

“It’s so much hotter to be denied,” Blake finished.

“Not until I’ve _earned_ it,” Pyrrha added. Pyrrha was a girl who’d spent so much of her life in self-denial that she’d eroticized it, even in her sudden sexual awakening. Something that Blake didn’t mind at all as she felt her pussy rub the tip of Jaune’s dick. Her labia were still puffy and tender from her last orgasm, but she was so wet that it hardly even mattered as he _pushed_ back in. Mmmmm, his dick was always so _comforting,_ she just felt _whole_ when she had him inside her.

Pyrrha cupped and squeezed Blake’s boobs presenting them to Jaune and, _ohhhh, FUCK,_ he could do things to her nipples with his tongue that _nobody_ could do! Certainly not that idiot back in Menagerie, who had no idea his “girlfriend” was getting fucked by a _real_ man, her fucking sexy rabbit stud!

Blake bounced up and down on his cock, marveling at how _perfectly_ he could always match her rhythm. He anticipated her moves and had a perfect sense for where to be _every time!_ And fuck if he wasn’t the sweetest, gentlest, most attentive fucking lover Blake had ever _heard_ of and she had no doubts whatsoever her plan to seduce every Huntress at Beacon would be a success!

Pyrrha seemed to have the same idea. “Nora’s so _enthusiastic…”_ she said, making Blake picture JNPR’s two redheaded Amazons getting a workout on Jaune’s cock, “can you imagine her turning her energy towards what _Blake’s_ doing? Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed how _bouncy_ she is?”

Jaune weakly tried to mount a defense against her tempting words and Blake’s enticing tits. “B-But she’s- she’s not a target, I- _oh, gods, Blake!-_ I can’t, c-can’t-”

But Blake, in between gasps, knew to make her move. “It’s be- _ah!-_ perfect! J-just t-turn her- _OH GODS RIGHT THERE, YES!-_ to our side, a-and it’ll clear up y-your loose ends! And k-keep your cover! It’s f-for- _fuck!-_ for the Cause, Jaune! _Oh fuck, YES!_ It’s for the _fucking CAUSE!”_

Blake couldn’t control herself any longer. Between Jaune’s vigorous fucking and the thought of him bringing a whole _harem_ of girls to their beck and call, Blake’s self control just vanished as she squealed in ecstatic delight, her vision _swimming_ as she had another one of Jaune’s mind-shattering orgasms.

This one was too much for her. She wasn’t sure what was going on, or if she’d blacked out from the intensity, but she knew that when her senses could focus again, she was on the desk, a sad emptiness in her pussy as she could see Pyrrha gleefully cleaning off Jaune's cock once again, her tail flicking and swishing happily as she did her work.

Fuck, Pyrrha was a hot slut, absolutely _embracing_ the role, and her enthusiasm to being Jaune and Blake’s sex toy was infectious… and hopefully getting through to Jaune that this wasn’t just sinister manipulation but an enjoyable pastime… and it was for a good cause!

Jaune just needed a little encouragement, that was all. Blake just had to be a good manager and keep her talent happy, and the two of them could have a _lot_ of fun with the girls of Beacon.

* * *

Pyrrha idly scratched a number of letters into the margins of her notes, having quickly learned that there wasn’t much to _be_ learned in Professor Port’s lectures. Doodling was her chosen pastime, while others napped, flicked through their scrolls, or otherwise did what they could to stave off boredom.

“Who’s Gwyn?” Jaune suddenly asked, to Pyrrha’s confusion. But a glance down at her notes revealed at once what her partner/lover was speaking of.

_G W Y N_

Goodwitch, Weiss, Yang, Nora. The four names that she and Blake were considering for Jaune’s next target. Weiss was the mission. Nora had compromising information on Pyrrha. And Goodwitch and Yang opened up more room for them to operate around.

Plus, the four of them were _smoking hot babes._

The strategic aspect, that was what Blake concerned herself with. Pyrrha’s primary concerns were winning tournaments, earning professional respect, and watching Jaune turn hot girls into desperately needy sluts. Being seduced by Jaune had lit a fire inside her, and now, Pyrrha was on a quest to discover the most perverse depths of her sexual awakening. Being a good soldier for the White Fang came in second to being Jaune’s on-call stress relief and fuckdoll, and Blake, at least, understood that.

Jaune, though, had a less... progressive view of sex.

“Huh… I hadn’t noticed,” she lied, “I just… I don’t know, was just writing letters, I guess.”

It was a weak effort at deception, but Jaune didn’t require good ones to accept it.

Looking around the room, Pyrrha glanced between the three of her targets that were present. Weiss seemed… annoyed by just about everything in her situation. Yang was bored. Nora… minutes away from an explosion, something Ren seemed, at least, on top of. But Pyrrha could see through the fronts others presented.

She couldn’t _not._ Pyrrha’s fighting style was built around testing her opponents, looking through their defenses, exploring their tricks and Semblances and then finishing them off once the fight had no other possible conclusion. It was a skill she had honed her entire life and that constant analytical drive continued even when she wasn’t in the ring. She could see more than what these women gave up

There was a loneliness in all three of them, deep and fundamental. They feared to be open with others, feared to take the risk of an attachment, but they so deeply, so utterly _craved_ the level of intimacy Pyrrha enjoyed with Jaune. Yang, so outgoing and self confident to mask that she was a girl who had to grow up fast, whose eyes carried a constant sense of responsibility—and the weariness that came with it. Nora, too, was someone who's bubbly exterior belied a deep _sadness._ And Weiss... Weiss might just be the loneliest of them all, a girl on the same pedestal Pyrrha was so familiar with. They were lost, craving a connection that they hoped for and feared in equal measure. A connection Jaune could so _perfectly_ deliver to them.

Blake saw seduction in terms of power and control, and, yes, Pyrrha quite enjoyed that. But her exploration of hedonism had revealed that Jaune’s power wasn’t about control, but _liberation,_ something even Jaune didn’t quite understand. Not yet. But Pyrrha could show him. A day would come when his harem would gaze upon him in grateful adoration as Jaune relieved them of their fears and inhibitions as surely as he relieved them of their virginities. An end to the loneliness, to the deceptions and masks that ruled their lives as they found a connection forged through genuine compassion, understanding, and _love._

It would be beautiful, so beautiful, and Pyrrha would be there to make it happen.

Her scroll buzzed, and she checked it. A message from Blake, she noticed, which meant she couldn’t check it _fast_ enough.

Time to learn who was their first target.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel that Blake's like 30% villain in this story, and if this has consequences for her, I dunno yet :)
> 
> But we've come to our first vote! We've got a choice for what girl the conspiracy will be targeting first, and if you'd like your voice to be heard, I'm putting a poll up on my Twitter, @SeleneSokal. Future votes might be through Twitter polls, it might be more open-ended by soliciting requests in the comments, and I'm looking forward to experimenting with options in the future!
> 
> Thanks to Renarde for feedback on this story!


	7. Fangirl

“Ow! That hurts! Please! Stop!”

Jaune froze. He knew that voice. Even more so, he knew what he would see even before he turned in the halls: no-good human bigots bullying a Faunus. Bullying Velvet. His cousin. But he also knew _who_ it was, and as he saw the entirety of Team CRDL laughing as Cardin Winchester yanked and tugged on Velvet’s ears—an _outrageous_ insult—as the poor girl struggled to maintain her composure as they picked on her.

This was a scenario Jaune knew to expect. He wasn’t in Menagerie anymore–he was in a human Kingdom, just like when he was staying with Velvet when they were kids. He’d been given the Talk. He knew how things worked. These four could mock, humiliate, degrade, even _hurt_ Velvet with impunity. If she fought back, the authorities would take the humans’ side. Even as his blood _boiled_ at the sight of injustice, he knew it would only make things work to fight back.

Even more so, he was _undercover._ He wasn’t supposed to be drawing attention to himself. Particularly not as a Faunus Rights activist—he’d already put his foot in it with his _main_ target enough, Weiss wouldn’t even go _near_ him if he came off as a radical. But... Pyrrha had texted him about Codenamed Discipline: Glynda Goodwitch. He was supposed to target her first, and a detention could get him in place to help…

It’d just hurt like all hell. And it would create some negative-

“You’re hurting me!”

Jaune was not a brave man.

But he also wasn’t a smart one.

“Hey Cardin!” he shouted, trying to summon as much confidence into his voice (and keep the trembling out of his legs) as he swaggered up to the bullies.

Cardin just grinned. Jaune knew that he was probably much higher on Cardin’s list of targets to beat up, but he usually hung out with Pyrrha, so only the truly _insane_ would attempt to beat him up when she was right there to throw down. Even if she was ten times more restricted in her actions—she could lose sponsorships, get branded as a bloodthirsty maniac, or worse if she “attacked” a human—Cardin wasn’t bold enough to find out what her limits were. But there was no Pyrrha. No Nora, no Ren (no surprise—Ren wouldn’t even _look_ at him after that first night), no teachers, no RWBY… just four bullies and a Faunus with less sense than fighting ability.

“Well, well, well, Jauney-boy, what’s got you all in a tizzy?”

Hoping to come off as a threat (knowing it was a doomed effort), Jaune squared his shoulders and said, “Leave her alone, prick.” 

“Just trying to keep the rabbit population in check,” one of the bullies, the one with the green mohawk, taunted, “Seems like your kind are popping up everywhere, breeding like _rabbits.”_

Jaune knew he could bang this asshole’s mom. Just needed a name and a place and he’d _show_ this bigot what “breeding like rabbits” meant with a whole set of new brothers and sisters. But Jaune knew not to fall for the taunts.

“Just leave her alone,” Jaune growled.

Cardin, at least, had stopped yanking on her ears. But he didn’t seem moved by Jaune’s threats. More amused than anything.

“And you’re going to stop me… how?”

Jaune’s fists clenched.

Wrong move.

At the first sign of aggression, the bullies were upon him, two of them grabbing his arms, one wrapping an arm around his neck as Cardin recoiled in mock fright.

“Did you _see_ that!” he crowed, “This _beast_ almost attacked me!”

“You can’t be safe around these animals,” one of the thugs added.

Jaune attempted to struggle against their grip, but he knew it was futile. _One_ of them could kick his ass. Four of them wouldn’t even give him a chance to get a single punch in. But… their attention was away from Velvet, who cleared out in a hurry. Jaune was happy with that—in situations like this, the only hope was to redirect their anger towards someone else. He knew that as well as Velvet did.

Sucks that it was gonna _hurt,_ though.

Once again, Jaune was lamenting how much of his training had been squandered in favor of helping Trifa explore her newfound bondage fetish, learning shibari instead of self-defense. Well… not lamenting it _that_ much. Getting the shit beat out of him was a fair trade for seeing her slender, naked body suspended from the ceiling, her face pink as every movement caused some oh-so-pleasant friction in her-

_OOF!_

Distracted by memories of Trifa’s naked body, Jaune was caught wholly off guard as Cardin’s fist connected with his gut, doubling Jaune over and knocking the wind right out of him. Ahhhh, Jaune had spent a _lot_ of time envisioning this scenario—he had done enough to risk enraging husbands, boyfriends, sons, and fathers all up and down Menagerie—but that punch hurt more than he expected.

The next three were even worse.

Cardin was a powerhouse, and all his ungainliness on his feet Pyrrha pointed out to him in her post-fight analysis didn’t matter when Jaune was just a punching bag. His fist crashed, again and again into Jaune’s gut, making him whimper and groan as he struggled to breathe.

“You’re sparing the face, boss?” one of the toady’s asked—the one with the green mohawk, Jaune was really starting to _hate_ that prick—and Cardin grinned.

“Eh, any marks I leave on the face, he’ll heal with aura, so it seemed pointless, but… might as well give him a black eye on principle… Just to make-”

Jaune wasn’t sure what exactly happened, but Cardin hit the ground and stopped talking at so much the same moment that it seemed almost like he just teleported out of sight.

Leaving only Yang Xiao Long standing in his place.

“Hey Jaune,” the bombshell brawler asked casually, “Sup?”

Everyone was a little too stunned for a moment to do anything. But then Jaune dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes as the guys holding him back let go to rush Yang.

From the sounds of fists hitting flesh—and the unmanly cries indicating _which_ flesh she was hitting—that had been a mistake on their part.

By the time Jaune had time to raise his eyes back to the fight, it was already over. Mohawk was a crumpled heap, hands lamely trying to ease his bruised testicles. Another was slumped against the wall, smart enough to know to stay down. And the third had taken one _hell_ of a punch to the solar plexus that just… shut down his ability to maintain upright posture.

Jaune got up on shaky feet as Yang gave him a helping hand.

“Thanks,” he wheezed, still feeling the imprint of Cardin’s fist on his stomach.

“If anyone asks, feel free to take credit for the assist,” she said, dusting off her hands, “As far as I’m concerned, beating up some _two bit bullies,”_ she hissed the line back at the crumpled heaps that were Team CRDL, “is basically a public service. Plus, good to flex the girls a little… these girls, I mean,” she said, raising her fists, “Though _these_ girls,” she bounced her generous chest _right_ in Jaune’s face, “have been eager to get a good workout...”

Yang’s flirtatiousness was already a known quantity for Jaune, but this was… this was something Jaune recognized. An amorous element usually absent in her playful flirtations. Might have something to do with beating the crap out of four guys—she got _real_ flirtatious with Blake and Weiss every time she won a match—but Jaune knew the subtle cues of a woman’s interest. This wasn’t just adrenaline-based arousal. She was interested in him. And Jaune wasn’t really sure how to proceed. Yang _was_ on the list: Codenamed Dominance. But… but this really wasn’t-

Wait, when had she pinned him against the wall?

Jaune hadn’t even noticed how she’d gracefully moved back without his notice, her tits _almost_ pressing into his chest, her eyelashes fluttering seductively, and licking her lips. Blake had asked him if he’d enjoy a tittyfuck from the magnificent pair in front of him and _holy shit_ he would. He could picture it very clearly, from the way she was ever-so-subtly bouncing and swaying her chest for his attention.

This… this was not subtle.

“I- um-” Jaune answered, flustered. Usually, _he_ was the one driving girls to distraction, but, well, being in such close quarters with Yang, Jaune was _very_ aware that she was a girl who knew exactly how hot she was, and how to get the most of it. And it left him… well, it left him in a state where he wasn’t able to do much else.

“If you’re trying to think of a way to ‘thank’ me, how about you swing by my dorm tonight. The other girls are all out, and I’d _love_ to get to know you better.”

“We can… play video games,” were the words that somehow spilled from his lips

Yang just grinned, a predatory grin that reminded Jaune that he still had his bunny reflexes buzzing in his mind. “Yeah. Video games. That’s what we’ll be up to.”

And then she was gone.

But not before giving Jaune a long, glorious view of the way her hips swayed with her walk. She was just… _damn._ This was like…

This was what it was like from the other side of things, wasn’t it?

He… supposed _he_ was being seduced this time?

Wait, hold on! That was _crazy!_ Yang was- Yang was _Yang!_ Even among Beacon’s bevvy of beauties, Yang _stood out._ She was _hot._ Insanely hot, and that was… _way_ out of Jaune’s league. Jaune had had enough uphill battles to win over girls that he knew that this wasn’t the normal way of things.

Which meant Jaune had reason to _worry._ Insane good fortune was a possibility, but so was a setup. So was a lot of things. And, hell… if it _was_ a trap, Jaune had one card that could beat it. The exact one Blake would _insist_ he play, obviously (and understandably) into her hot partner. Well, it seemed that Professor Goodwitch _wouldn’t_ be his first target at Beacon. It seemed that Jaune was going up against someone who knew how to use sex as a weapon the way _he_ knew it.

A lot of unknown variables, but… this would be interesting. He knew that for sure. 

* * *

Yang was a woman who lived life with enthusiasm. Someone with a drive to seize the day and get the most out of everything. Who saw every day as a new adventure, a new opportunity, a fresh chance to kick ass!

But right now, even by her standards, she was _stoked._

Any minute now, Jaune Arc would be coming into her room and she would be making her move. Oh, sure, most people wouldn’t get what interest she had in the bunny-eared blond, but Jaune was a lot of things Yang rather liked in men. Cute in a softer way, but still well built. A Team leader, and Yang liked her men _commanding._ And, oh yeah, the _big_ one.

_An actual undercover White Fang Operative._

That had been a crazy huge discovery. Like, it took all of Yang’s self-control (take _that,_ dad-who-never-believed-she-had-self-control!) not to freak the _fuck out_ when she immediately recognized one half of the top, totally badass White Fang Power Couple being _here_ at _Beacon_ in _disguise,_ but then she got _partnered_ with _the_ Blake Belladonna? That was crazy, right? Totally and absolutely _nuts,_ a literal dream come true for a human White Fang fanatic like Yang.

But Yang had to admit that Blake was out of her league (shocker, right?). Blake had bigger fish to fry, she was clearly undercover, and Yang knew she didn’t have a chance up against _major_ Faunus dreamboat Adam Taurus. But Blake wasn’t here on her own. And Yang had picked up quickly that there was something off about Jaune Arc. 

He seemed nervous. Always timid about being found out, and had difficulty opening up. An unfortunate rabbit Faunus stereotype, but he seemed seriously unable to meet his one male teammate in the eye. But he had no problem sharing familiar looks with Blake, the kind that told her that Jaune was looking to her for guidance. And why would a rabbit Faunus look to a woman who appeared to be human, who he didn’t know and wasn’t even a Team leader, for guidance? Because he knew who his commanding officer was.

From there, it wasn’t hard to piece together what two White Fang operatives, particularly one as high level as _slay queen Blake Belladonna,_ being at Beacon, hanging around the famous Faunus champion Pyrrha Nikos were intending. It was obviously a charm offensive, a way to win her over and get good connections for the Cause. And Yang was so down to help out any way she could.

But…

Well, Yang was down with the White Fang because she believed in Faunus Equality and because she knew that direct action was worth more than just politely asking oppressors and bigots to reform themselves. But she was _also…_ well, Yang just found Faunus _sexy._ Like, _super_ sexy, and especially militant Faunus, _oh,_ she was into that!

She knew it wasn’t “appropriate” and it was “fetishizing,” but Yang knew not to bring that up on the first date. But Jaune… Jaune didn’t seem to know _anything_ about women. And Yang could see _opportunity_ there. A cute little virgin bunny for Yang to guide into becoming her _dream_ man. A Faunus stud who could tie her up and pretend to be a villainous White Fang agent making her _pay_ for all of humanity’s crimes!

So, to review:

  1. This was awesome
  2. She was partnered with one of the White Fang’s _most awesome babes_
  3. The cute Faunus boy on her sister was friends with was also White Fang
  4. He was powerless against her charms
  5. This was awesome



A knock on the door told Yang that ~he was here!~ Taking a quick moment to check that her hair was perfect (obviously it was), another to pull her shirt down a little, maximizing her cleavage, and then she was off to the door, trying to keep down the butterflies in her stomach as she opened the door and…

_Oh my._

Yang’s breath caught in her throat as she saw her bunny-eared boytoy. But… was Jaune always so… soulful? She was used to seeing him as a nervous rabbit, the sort she just wanted to pull into her arms and _pet,_ not… not someone whose gaze captivated her so _utterly._ She’d heard the phrase “lost in his eyes,” but Yang legitimately forgot where she was as she _drowned_ in those cerulean depths.

It was her heartbeat, the _ba-BUMP_ of her heart thudding in her chest that made her realize that she was staring. She blushed, furiously, making some lame excuse as she ushered him into her room and, once she was able to break her gaze away from those _pools of light,_ she realized she was trembling like a schoolgirl! Where did _this_ come from?

Taking a deep breath, Yang took a moment to steady herself. She must have just… overhyped the moment in her mind. Too much buildup and she’d startled herself. Yes, that was it. Had to be it. Had to. Taking another breath, Yang reminded herself that _she_ was the one in control here, the _seductress._ Had to keep up appearances as she made her move!

Taking a seat on the bed, she confidently patted the spot right next to her, which Jaune took. Yeah, he was cute, but he wasn’t “entrancingly hot” the way he was at the door. It’d just been nerves.

“So!” she said, cheerfully, “It feels like you and me never get to _Yang_ out!”

“Well...” ah, yes, there was the bashful bunny Yang knew! “I mean, we’re not, um, that close?”

Ooh, he didn't even mind the pun! Be still her beating heart!

_“Arc_ you kidding me? My little sister’s best friend and I aren’t close? Sounds like a problem I need to rectify!” Good, good, playing it as a joke. Having a good time, recovering from getting thrown so hard at the door. Man, there was just something about Jaune that made her feel way more relaxed.

He rubbed the back of his neck in an _adorably_ shy fashion, then said, “Well, um, thanks for sticking up for me with Cardin. Really saved me there.”

“Any time,” she purred, feeling her usual personality come back into her voice, “You know...” oh, play it cool, play it cool, _play it cool, Yang!_ “I’m not someone who can _stand by_ when humans pick on the Faunus! It’s bullies like him that make _action_ necessary to protect Faunus communities!”

Oooh, that got a response! Jaune seemed to blink quite a bit at that. “I- I don’t know if it’s- I mean, a lot of humans are… good people and all,” he mumbled.

He wasn’t sure he could trust her. Yang got that—trusting a human was dangerous, but after she let her boobs do the talking, she’d get Jaune to open up. Pressing her chest against him, she reassured him, “Oh, I know it’s not all humans, but seeing guys like _Cardin,_ and knowing how much influence they have in human Kingdoms, well...” moment of truth, “I don’t blame the White Fang for seeing that _direct action_ is necessary to protect Faunus rights. You’ve gotta take a stand against systems of oppression, and if that means busting up SDC operations, well,” she pounded her fist into her palm.

Jaune just stared at her, clearly trying to figure her out. “You… I just…” he stumbled through his words, “I guess I’ve just never met a human who supported the White Fang, I guess?”

A warm smile crossed Yang’s face as she pushed herself _even closer_ to Jaune, watching as he struggled to keep eye contact as her cleavage became a black hole of attention, just _begging_ him to look. “I don’t just support the White Fang,” she said in a breathy voice, “I _love_ the White Fang. Mmmm, White Fang operatives are just… they’re just so _sexy,_ don’t you think?”

“W-what?”

But Yang kept going. "Mmmm… she purred," "they’re so hot. So. Fucking. Hot. If there was a White Fang soldier here right now, I’d let him fuck me. Fuck me soooo hard. Let him play with my tits and plunder my tight, human pussy like it was an SDC shipment!” Now she was practically on top of Jaune, his wide eyes very much locked on her fat tits. “Don’t you want to play with my titties, Jaune?”

“Wh-what?!”

“I know about you and Blake,” she said with a giggle, “And I think it’s _so hot_ that you’re infiltrating Beacon… you could make-”

“Wait, _what?”_

Suddenly, Yang realized that the tone of the room had _shifted._ Hard. It was like she’d been hit by a bucket of ice water, Jaune’s focus suddenly ripped from her tits as he looked at her in alarm.

“I’d _never_ tell!” Yang swore, “But… if you don’t trust my word… there’s one way you can… keep me from talking…” 

Jaune’s eyes traced back down into the expanse of her cleavage. As Yang knew, boys _never_ said no to her tits. “...Okay,” he said.

Yang felt overjoyed, surging forward to catch Jaune’s lips in a kiss as she _squashed_ her chest into his. And _oh,_ he was a good kisser! A very, very good kisser! Though Yang wrote most of the experience off as the excitement of kissing an _actual White Fang operative,_ but she had to give Jaune credit—his tongue had no problem taking control of her mouth. And his hands were quick to start exploring her body, his touch ignited her desire for _more_. Wow, maybe he wasn't a virgin!

But Yang wasn’t able to think much about that as Jaune’s hands worked their way to where they wanted to be: right on her funbags, giving them an—OH!—rather _pleasant_ squeeze! Yang was no stranger to how good it felt to grope and squeeze her tits, incorporating it into her own masturbation as well as her previous sexual experiences, but Jaune’s hands were like… like he had some kind of _Semblance_ that made her body feel really good wherever he touched her! Every flex of his fingers was making her want him to play with her body more, while at the same time, his kiss was absolutely short-circuiting her brain!

Usually, it was the _other party_ that got shorted out when they started playing with Yang’s tits, but she didn’t even mind that Jaune had the upper hand right now, not when he was making her feel this good!

But then Jaune broke away from the kiss, causing Yang to whimper involuntarily for a moment, Damn, he was good. So good that she didn’t even _care_ that he was taking the lead. Yang had _no_ objection to being taken along for the ride, so long as it felt like this! And as Jaune started to undress her, his hands caressing her bare skin, she was feeling _really_ good.

Except… Jaune stopped as he got his shirt off, and Yang _immediately_ remembered why he might do that. Yep, he was definitely surprised by the cow print bikini she was wearing under her clothes, her naughty secret… a reason she was _really_ into Faunus sex...

“Maybe...” she added slyly, “Maybe I happen to have a naughty lil’ fetish that you could indulge me in?”

She reached over to where she’d stashed her headband and pulled it out, revealing the stubby little horns on it. Putting it in her hair, she very much looked the part of sexy cowgirl. “It’s my Faunsona,” she giggled, “100% Pure _Yang-_ us Beef!”

Jaune’s jaw dropped, but Yang was pretty sure it was because of the way she bounced her beef as she said that line. Yes, it was _probably_ inappropriate, but _fuck_ if the idea of being a sexy moo cow didn’t leave her _gushing._ And if she was fulfilling her fantasy with a hot White Fang operative, it wasn’t really that problematic, was it?

To sell her point, she grabbed Jaune’s head and buried it in her cleavage. He only struggled for a moment before either common sense or teenage hormones kicked in and he started kissing and sucking at her breasts. And like everything else with Jaune, it felt _amazing!_ His lips deftly worked around her bikini and as they wrapped around her nipple, Yang was brought to heights of pleasure she wasn’t aware breast play could reach!

“Mmmm! That’s right, Jaune, milk the cow, oh yes, oh yes, yes, YES! Muh-MOOOOOOOOOO!”

Gods, it felt amazing to finally just throw back her head and moo like a hot sexy cowgirl! Fuck, he might have made her _cum_ just from sucking on her tits and Yang absolutely believed it. It was so many things Yang had always dreamed of doing, and to top it off, Jaune was some kind of _wizard_ in the sack, and Yang was _here for it._ Fuck, her patience wasn't going to last here, she needed him and needed him _now._

“Fuh-fuck me from behind!” she gasped, “I wanna, wanna feel my udders _swing_ while you fuck me! I w-want your milk Jaune! Give your cow your milk!”

And Jaune was nothing if not obliging. Stripping his clothing off, he took his place behind her (he didn’t need to be told that they were doing it on Weiss’s bed, that could just be her little secret!) she panted as she knelt down on all fours. Gods, this was… this was so much better than she imagined! She felt like she really _was_ a cow Faunus, in heat and submitting to be bred by her _bull…_ or bunny, in this case. Either way, it was hotter than anything Yang had ever imagined as she waited for her White Fang stud to _put her in her plaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAACE!_

Her lower lips were _dripping_ and yet as Jaune’s mighty sword pierced her, Yang realized that she was _wholly_ unprepared for what a _beast_ she’d set upon herself. Gods, between the fantasy being realized and realizing that he was _all_ man, Yang was so fucking primed right now. Shit, she actually had to practice some self control, both not to cum from his fucking _magnificent_ dick and not to beg him to breed her like a rabbit! Because that would... probably be a little too far for him.

Well, Hot Girl Privilege was a thing, but she wasn’t going to fold that easy. Bucking her butt against Jaune’s hips, she let him give it to her _hard,_ and wasn’t disappointed. Mmmm, there were so many stereotypes about Faunus, particularly _rabbit_ Faunus, that she wasn’t supposed to repeat, that were less-than-woke, but _by the Brothers_ she was so happy they were true. Oh, she’d always _hoped_ they were true, and as Jaune fucked her, he was fulfilling _so_ many nights worth of fantasies for Yang.

“Oh, _fuck,_ Yang,” he groaned, her pussy squeezing his dick as tight as she could, _ugh,_ this was the kind of dick she wanted to learn how to do _kegels_ for! It made her want to go all out!

“Yah, Jaune, yah!” she panted, “F-fuck my pussy, f-fucking reshape it with your _big fucking dick!_ G-gimme your cum, I- _fuck-_ I n-need it!”

Yeah, self control had failed her. Totally failed her. Yang was going wild, struggling to manage words as every mighty thrust from Jaune’s shaft sent her whole body into paroxysms of pleasure, her body quaking beneath his manly force. It was so much, _fuck,_ it was _too_ much! She couldn’t hold back, her words exploding out of her mouth.

_“B-BREED ME LIKE A RABBIT YOU FAUNUS FUCKING STUD!”_ Yang screamed as she came, toppling forward, her tongue lolling out of her mouth like she really _was_ a mindless milk cow, getting bred by her bull. _Fuuuuuuuuck,_ Jaune was just pounding away, fucking all the thoughts out of her head as he kept _giving_ it to her. He was saying something, but Yang couldn’t understand things as trivial as _words_ when there was aa dick in her pussy and her womb was _crying_ out for his seed. Ugggggggh, it’d be sooooooo hot if she stopped taking birth control and he could give her some big milky tits...

She giggled happily into the sheets of Weiss’s bed as Jaune just kept on _plowing_ her. Mmmm… and they smelled so nice… smelled like _Weissy..._

But she had little time to think about that as Jaune kept up his thrusts, her already frazzled mind and pussy being worked up for yet another climax. How could he possibly be so good? She had thought she would be the one seducing him, but she had just been putty in Jaune’s hands… Oh, she was just a weak little girl against a real White Fang operative. She never stood a _chance._ He would always, _always_ have overcome her! Bested her! Claimed her! _Bred_ her! That thought came just as _released_ into her pussy, flooding her womb with his seed and setting Yang off for yet another explosive climax.

As Jaune withdrew, Yang flopped on the bed, knowing her pussy was dripping on Weiss’s sheets, marking them with Jaune's thick cum, but Yang would just… change the sheets. If she remembered to do that. She giggled, absentmindedly, about the thought of Weiss wholly unaware that her bedsheets were stained with Jaune’s dried cum...

“Okay,” Jaune panted, “That… that was pretty hot, but you and me… we gotta have a talk about what was wrong with some of that.”

* * *

“Alright, so,” Blake said, annoyance hopefully clear in her voice, “what have we learned?”

“Nnnnnh… th-that positive objectification is s-still objectification!”

Blake glanced disdainfully at her bound blonde. She was kneeling on the ground, wearing nothing but the cords wrapped around her body and the metal bar behind her back keeping her arms in a stress position. “And?”

“A-and m-my fetishization of Fuh-Faunus just r-reinforces negative stereotypes!”

“AND?” Blake barked, trying not to enjoy _too_ much how sexy Yang looked with her backside crisscrossed with red lines from Blake’s crop. Especially with how she just _writhed_ submissively beneath her.

“And my attempts to p-pretend to be a Faunus is high- highly problematic!”

_“AND?”_ She punctuated this by putting the point of her heel on Yang’s back and applying the _pressure._

“And I’m Mistress Blake’s little bitch!”

“Much better.”

Taking her foot off, Blake didn’t miss how Yang seemed to _whine_ that it had been taken away. She was a kinky bitch, and Blake was _so_ excited to explore Yang's fetishes almost as much as she was to explore that _amazing_ body. Hooking up with her partner would be a good way to give her some cover—an overt relationship would help keep suspicion off her—but much more importantly, Blake was going to motorboat those titties like there was no tomorrow. She was going to eat sushi off of Yang, pull her hair while fucking her from behind, and really enjoy groping and squeezing her melons every chance she got. It was going to be _awesome._

And Jaune had seduced her entirely on his own, without any prompting from Blake or Pyrrha. He actually _apologized_ to Blake for getting distracted from seducing Goodwitch (another hot blonde bitch who’d look amazing tied up and begging for forgiveness) as though presenting Blake with an amazingly sexy plaything wasn’t a sufficient apology for just about anything he might have done.

It was a promising start, but Blake _still_ needed to work on getting Jaune to loosen up a little. They’d made it into Beacon, they’d established their cover well, and now, they could just enjoy the fruits of their labors. Like, for instance, the busty blonde who was just so _eager_ to make amends for some of her less enlightened views of the Faunus. Say, by having Jaune and Blake take her from both ends?

But Jaune was always so _serious._ Hell, he didn’t get the issue Blake was _really_ annoyed with Yang about: the way she assumed _Adam_ was still in the picture. _Way_ worse than the Faunus fetish. When Yang had first brought him up, Blake’s reaction was a cross between bristling with indignation and a shudder of revulsion. Of course someone like _Yang_ who only saw the outside face of things would think of Adam as some kind of hunk and not a petty, controlling little man who couldn’t satisfy Blake like her _new_ man could… but of course, Blake couldn’t just tell her that in front of Jaune. Dear, sweet, innocent, kind of a dolt, _sex machine_ Jaune… who sincerely believed that his relationship with her was superior/subordinate and not that they were 100% an item. Probably because he was also sleeping with some of his _other_ superiors in the White Fang, but he’d catch on soon enough to Blake’s way of looking at things.

Fortunately, he was supremely attentive to women’s sexual needs and caught on quick that Yang here, sniveling in such sexy servitude at Blake’s feet, was absolutely getting off on Blake’s dominatrix play. He probably had wanted to have a nuanced discussion about stereotyping the Faunus community, but this was so much more fun, and _so_ sexy! But she and Pyrrha were working on that. And soon, Yang would be helping Jaune along, too.

Well, in terms of business, there _was_ the matter that they had been found out. Yang wasn’t a security risk, now as firmly under Blake’s thumb as Pyrrha was, but it did reveal an embarrassing weakness in Blake’s plan. She might have covered her ears, but she was still, well… using her actual name. Like, there were a _lot_ of Belladonnas out there, but once Yang recognized her, it became pretty embarrassing that she hadn’t done _more_ to hide her identity. Or… anything, really. It made her look… _amateurish._

Well, there were options here, but that only danced around the real problem. Beacon was a chaotic place without a lot of Kingdom oversight, and those two combined had probably been what had given Blake the cover she had needed to get as far as she had, but not every part was incompetent. And if Beacon was on to her, or were to catch on to her, this whole plan could still go to hell in a hurry. She needed to get Jaune into position, needed to make sure that their bases were covered before they launched their real assault.

And to that end, Glynda Goodwitch needed to be brought to their side. Urgently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Renarde for feedback on this chapter, and thanks to Strange Idea who suggested the idea of Yang having a Faunus fetish!
> 
> So, Yang won the Twitter poll, with Goodwitch in second, so she'll be the subject of my next chapter. But after that, I can either fill out the rest of the poll options (so, Nora and Weiss), or I can have another poll featuring characters suggested by my readers. Weigh in in the comments on what you'd like to see!


	8. Glynda's Discipline

Beacon had a long and illustrious history of problem students and problem teams. It was, after all, a school for training teenagers into becoming autonomous combatants. Beacon Huntsmen were expected to be _leaders,_ to work in situations with no chain of command and make decisions for themselves. They weren’t a regimented military force like in Atlas, but the price of their freedom was a certain degree of chaos. A price that, though an unfortunate and continuous headache for the Deputy Headmistress, was one that she accepted to pay every year, the cost of a good education.

But this wasn’t chaos.

No, it was something… quiet. Something more insidious. Something Glynda could feel slowly ensnaring even her as she struggled to even identify what _it_ was. Something inside the school. Something inside _her._

Sitting down, exhausted, at her desk, Glynda made an effort to do her job, looking through paperwork that needed to be taken care of, but if she even saw the forms she was signing, she couldn’t say. Her thoughts weren’t on paperwork. They were on a file she’d saved on her computer. A file that had been consuming her thoughts ever since Initiation.

She… she had almost convinced herself she must have _dreamed_ it. Nothing about Mr. Arc, or his relationship with Ms. Nikos, made her think that there was anything _untoward_ happening. And she’d kept a close eye. A _very_ close eye on the young man. A closeness that she realized was becoming _obsessive._ And every now and then, he’d catch her looking and give one of his own that made Glynda… 

She needed to break the spell, to confirm that she’d seen what she’d seen and… explain to the admin why she’d only _just_ noticed this event happening. She had been reviewing old tape, some excuse like that.

But when she watched it, she was, at first, relieved to know that she _hadn’t_ lost her mind. But before she could file a report and convene a disciplinary hearing for Ms. Nikos, she… she _hesitated._ Some part of her mind told her that she couldn’t _afford_ to have any uncertainties, any doubts, so… she watched it again. And then a third time. Slowed down. Zoomed in.

It was mesmerizing. The look of pure _pleasure_ on Ms. Nikos’s face, like she was experiencing something _rapturous_ in… in performing fellatio! That Mr. Arc’s fingers on her temples could _do_ something like that… it seemed _possible,_ but Glynda had never…

Had never had anything so _blissful_ happen to her during sex!

A twinge of sorrow struck at her. She’d chosen a demanding career and had been an uncompromising woman, which, together, meant that her sexual history was… sparse. And those few men whose persistence or attractiveness were sufficient to get past her walls were never… they just weren’t what she was looking for in the bedroom. Glynda was a perfectionist and an athlete, she expected a _performance,_ something spectacular, but men just… weren’t. James was a dear man, but their sex had always been… cold. She knew his mind was never wholly in the moment, never in that raw, primal way she _craved,_ he just wasn’t like… wasn’t like Mr. Arc.

She whimpered as she rewound the video and watched it again. Awed at how _masterful_ he was, even as Ms. Nikos blew- _assaulted_ him, he was truly in control. And she radiated the pleasure of a woman who’d found a man perfect for her, a man who could fuck her mouth as well as any lover Glynda could imagine. That look of bliss was… was like nothing Glynda had ever seen before.

Like nothing she’d ever _felt_ before.

It was at that moment she realized her left hand was gently stroking herself over her clothes. In a sudden panic, she closed the video and darted her eyes around the room, as though she was worried that someone else was watching. But no. She was alone.

Like always.

Now there was a new voice in her head. The old one was constantly demanding vigilance, an investigation into Ms. Nikos and Mr. Arc to understand what might be going on, _to stop this threat,_ but this new one… this new one called for a vigilance of a _different_ sort. From the look on Ms. Nikos’s face, Glynda knew the girl couldn’t resist getting _another_ taste. This wasn’t something anyone walked away from. No, she had to still be with him, enjoying their private time together. Letting that _glorious_ cock bring her to heights of ecstasy Glynda could only _imagine,_ but _oh,_ could she imagine them!

They must- they must have secret meeting rooms! Spaces for their trysts, h-hidden places where they… do such _depraved_ acts that she simply… couldn’t allow here! Y-yes, that was it, she had to _stop_ them! 

Glynda suddenly got up from her computer in a hurry and stormed out of her quarters. She had been… she had been _keeping tabs_ on Mr. Arc’s behavior, just for security purposes! She wasn’t- No matter, she knew where to find him. She would… would catch him in the act, and then- then she’d _punish_ him for his obscene behavior! He’d learn to regret getting Glynda Goodwitch all worked up and flustered and unsatisfied! He would- he would…

Glynda blushed _furiously_ as she realized what she was thinking. Thinking about a _student!_ Taking a moment to steady herself, she poured herself a stiff drink and downed it. She needed to keep it together. Whatever- whatever _effect_ this young man had, once she’d gotten to the bottom of it, she could have him expelled from Beacon. Once he was gone, she could bring _order_ back to the school and rid herself of these… inappropriate thoughts!

The burn of her drink helped give her clarity as Glynda stepped out of her quarters and swiftly headed to the dorms. She’d seen enough of Mr. Arc’s patterns, and she knew where she could find him. Whatever perverse _effect_ he seemed to have on her- on _women,_ Glynda was able to look past it and put her duty to the school _first._

* * *

Sandwiching Jaune’s mighty sword between their boobs, Pyrrha found Yang to be an _excellent_ partner for this two-on-one contest, especially with Blake providing a distraction against Jaune, kissing him passionately while the other two focused on servicing his dick.

Pyrrha liked Yang quite a bit. She was a little more… brash than Pyrrha typically liked in people, but she was _very_ hot and Jaune clearly enjoyed her. And Pyrrha could see why, marveling at her partner as she worked her tits up and down Jaune’s shaft. Pyrrha felt small-chested in comparison with the busty blonde, which was quite impressive! She wondered if Nora was bigger, though…

But beyond her plush and generous curves, Yang was also the kind of overtly sexual woman that Pyrrha had come to admire. She was a woman freed of the shackles of modesty and inhibition that had so long controlled Pyrrha’s life, someone who pursued what she wanted and claimed it without the burden of guilt and propriety. She was a lot like Jaune, in Pyrrha’s reckoning.

And Yang _loved_ stroking and brushing Pyrrha’s tail almost as much as Pyrrha loved having her tail brushed! Mmmm, Yang would brush her for _hours_ and Pyrrha felt like she could almost _die._ Pyrrha just wanted to curl up with Jaune and Yang, have her tail brushed while she cuddled Jaune. She didn’t really get why Jaune was so awkward about Yang brushing her, or why Blake rolled her eyes, but she chalked it up to them having ears instead of tails. It always made Pyrrha feel all warm and fuzzy inside as Yang brushed her and complimented how _pretty_ she was.

In Pyrrha’s opinion, Yang had been an _excellent_ first recruit, for her amazing boobs if nothing else, but also because she was _fun,_ and Jaune needed that more than anything. He was alway so… _moral_ about things, when it wasn’t like anything he had done was coercive or even unethical. Right now, Pyrrha was _loving_ the feeling of pressing her chest into Yang’s, feeling the soft _squish_ of Yang’s big boobies contrasted with the little points of her nipples, as the both of them wrapped Jaune’s nice, hard dick in their pillowy mounds. She felt so _sexy,_ and from the look on Yang’s face, that look of adoration mixed with _hunger,_ Yang felt the same way.

They were all _happy_ in their little polycule, having their wild sex-romps that were so unlike anything Pyrrha had ever experienced before Beacon. Well, at least not anything she’d experienced in real life, she’d certainly had _fantasies…_

As she leaned forward to give the tip of Jaune’s dick a little kiss, she mentally projected a little _thank you_ along with it. Blake was whispering dirty little thoughts into his ear, the kind that gave Pyrrha a naughty thrill to hear them, but she wished to express the gratitude of this moment as well. As Jaune groaned and Yang and Pyrrha both eagerly leaned forward for their reward, Pyrrha just wished that Jaune could let go of those useless inhibitions that kept him from enjoying himself as much as his harem enjoyed _him._

With a moan, Jaune released, and a white fountain of cum spurted forth to announce the _success_ of Pyrrha and Yang’s efforts. His seed spattered their chests, though, Pyrrha was happy to note, _she’d_ been the one to get the most of it. She had a moment to admire the contrast of his white spunk on her olive skin before Yang lunged forward, eagerly kissing, licking, and suckling Pyrrha’s tits as she giggled in delight.

A glance upwards showed that Jaune and Blake were enjoying the sight, and _that_ thrilled her. Pyrrha had always been an eager-to-please girl, for her parents, her school, her sponsors, and she hadn’t lost that attitude when it came to her sex life. But unlike her old self, she really _did_ enjoy pleasing her paramours, especially Blake, and _especially_ Jaune, so she made a point to play up her enjoyment, making a show of her giggling as Yang, having licked her titties clean, was now wrapping her lips around one of Pyrrha’s perky nipples.

Returning the favor, Pyrrha licked Jaune’s salty cum off of Yang’s bountiful bosom, enjoying his familiar taste as she put on a little show for her audience as she gave Yang a taste of nipple play. This was… _sexy._ Two hot, sexy babes putting on a show for their lovers as they got Jaune hard again for whichever girl would be the lucky winner of his dick. Pyrrha figured that Blake, their Mistress, was the appropriate choice, but… she really hoped it was her!

Jaune had stamina enough to satisfy all three of them, of course. Easily enough, Jaune could fuck them _silly,_ bang them for hours until all that was left was a pack of drooling, giggling, fuckdrunk sluts who he’d have to _carry_ back to their room. The fact that he wouldn’t be leaving them in such a state was a testament to his _reserve,_ not anything about his limitations. The real limitations were the demands of time for Jaune’s plan rather than Jaune reaching his own satisfaction. And that _killed_ Pyrrha.

Pyrrha knew the truth: three women simply weren’t _enough_ for Jaune. No, the three of them were barely even demanding the least of his extraordinary skills. He was an athlete, in his own way, just like she was, and Pyrrha could see the raw _potential_ in Jaune, an unsurpassed lover who just needed to _believe_ that he was capable of bringing happiness to every girl at Beacon… maybe even beyond. Wouldn’t that be something with the Vytal Festival, all those beautiful girls from across the Kingdoms being shipped right to them. They _surely_ wouldn’t turn down a chance for dinner or a workout or a practice spar with the famed Invincible Vixen… and of course, her partner would happen to tag along. Pyrrha licked her lips imagining certain competitors… Arslan Altan would be so easy to lure into a trap. She’d heard a lot about the Atlesian teams this year, and wouldn’t it be interesting to see if Ciel Soleil was as “disciplined” as the tournament speculators boasted about when she was besotted with a certain bunny? And perhaps she could really make it a challenge and see if Jaune could take all of NDGO at once? It would all be quite… quite _enjoyable._ Maybe even as enjoyable to watch as what she was getting _now!_

But as she traced a line of kisses up Jaune’s chest, her hand delicately reaching out to wrap her fingers around his cock, she knew she had _plenty_ of time to enjoy what she had right now.

* * *

Taking a moment to steady her nerves, Glynda looked at the door as though her eyes might be able to peer through its thick wooden mass. They’d selected this room well for their… dalliances. Soundproofed, out of the way, unlikely to draw attention as Mr. Arc and Ms. Nikos (and apparently Ms. Belladonna, and who knows how many other innocent girls, had also fallen into their clutches) made their way to it. Her hands were shaking, but Glynda knew that this wasn’t fear or apprehension that had her in its grips. No, it was undeniably _excitement._ Her treacherous mind was conjuring up all sorts of perverse images of what she might see, what… salacious _rulebreaking_ she would behold.

Innocent Ruby Rose, tied up and _corrupted_ by these depraved Faunus seducers. The excitable Ms. Valkyrie rendered unable to talk with a fat cock stuffed in her mouth. Ms. Schnee, stripped and _despoiled,_ taken from both ends, the Faunus taking reparations for the many abuses of her family’s company. And so many, many more.

Every single thought Glynda Goodwitch _was not supposed to have_ was given its time to luxuriate in her cognition, to bloom like a toxic, wicked flower in her brain. Something as beautiful as it was poisonous, and yet, she could not pluck it from her mind.

In truth, she was a wicked, naughty, _depraved_ woman, far worse than Mr. Arc or Ms. Nikos. Glynda was an addict, a truth she had buried deep within her core, so deep, that nobody even _suspected_ she might be such a wanton harlot dressed up as a stuffy schoolmarm. But the sight of Ms. Nikos blowing Mr. Arc without a care in the world… the look on her face as he dominated her, _mastered_ her, while still helplessly pinned to a tree… all she had to do was _give in_ and she could finally let go of her inhibitions, knowing that Mr. Arc would discipline and _control_ her-

No!

No, that was- that was all wrong! She was the _Deputy Headmistress of Beacon Academy,_ not some… oversexed teen strumpet! She had- she had a _duty_ to the school, to the _students_ to stop this lechery! She slapped herself, hard, across the face to steady her nerves and recommit to her task! She would put an _end_ to this!

She threw the door open, and thunderously announced, “Mr. Arc! I wholly expect...”

Her voice trailed off as she saw that there wasn’t… well, that wasn’t true. Mr. Arc was there, but... no women. No… wild acts of debauchery. Just sitting in a room, reading an ordinary book. Nothing sexual at all.

And she felt her heart fall into the grip of _crushing_ disappointment.

“Uh, Ms. Goodwitch, is something… wrong?” he asked, reminding Glynda that she had burst into a room, about to hurl an accusation that he was… committing acts of lewdness! A sudden, mortifying _crash_ of realization came to her, embarrassment striking her like a bucket of ice water, jolting her to a reality far more grounded than her lurid fantasies.

“I- I just,” she stammered, suddenly on the back foot. And the realization that she had been _disappointed_ not to see a student orgy came back with a vengeance, reminding her of what an _embarrassment_ of a teacher she was, how she thought she could accuse the _students_ of misbehavior when she herself was far more wanton than any of them! “I had thought… you and… and some other students might be… engaging in inappropriate acts?”

The look on his face was pure confusion, further _shattering_ Glynda’s confidence. “Well, uh, nothing like that here, but,” and then his tone changed. His whole _being_ changed, his posture, his voice, his _look,_ and the already dizzy Glynda was suddenly struck by a force of pure masculine energy that hit her like a tidal wave as he said, “Ms. Goodwitch, I’m… _disappointed_ in you.”

No more perfect word could be chosen for this moment. Glynda nearly _gasped_ as her knees shook. Yes, she was… she was a _disappointment!_ Even her _students_ could see it, and Mr. Arc’s voice, so stern, so domineering, effortlessly pierced her heart. It cracked her facade, and once the barrier was weakened, all of her dark, secret desires eagerly rushed to the fore as she struggled not to just throw all dignity to the wind, falling on her knees and _begging_ for forgiveness!

But Mr. Arc kept going. “I had noticed that you were paying such _attention_ to me. I have to assume you caught sight of me and one of my girls-” _One_ of his girls? The thought of, _oh,_ the thought of Mr. Arc with… with a _harem…_ “-and began following me on the school’s security cameras. That made it _easy_ to guide you to this room, and, when I noticed the way your knees _buckled_ as you looked at me in class, I knew _when_ you would be making your move.”

The way he laid it out… if anything, it reminded Glynda of herself, chastising a student for how carelessly she had been led into an obvious trap. Shame bloomed on her face, a shame that only _magnified_ her arousal as Mr. Arc lectured her on her failings.

He looked at her severely, a _look_ that pierced her very being to the core. “I could go on on how disappointed I am, but I think you have something you need to say, Ms. Goodwitch.”

She did. She so did.

“I...” she croaked, her voice, her entire _body_ aching with need, “I’ve been… I’ve been a bad girl, Mr. Arc...”

“And you need me to...” his voice trailed. He would make _her_ say it, effortlessly taking command of the situation as Glynda’s knees grew _weak._ He was just so… _strong_ and manly, while she was a total mess, struggling just to stand, to meet his commanding gaze, to keep from _drooling_ as years of repressed fantasies just _exploded_ in her mind. 

“I need you… I need you to _punish_ me…” she confessed, “I’ve been so naughty, and… and I _need_ it, Mr. Arc, _please...”_

His eyes narrowed, and Glynda very nearly _came_ at the sight of his judgment upon her. He was a student, she was a teacher, this was all _so wrong,_ but that just made it so much hotter! When he gestured to his lap, she nearly sprinted to it, any and all illusions that she was able to put her lusts back in the bottle wholly dispelled. 

Crawling into position, she mewled as he pulled down her skirt and her panties. She was soaked and she knew it—hardly a day had gone by where Glynda hadn’t taken a _look_ from Mr. Arc and returned to her quarters with sodden panties—the shame of her exposure just heightening how wretched, perverse, and _dirty_ she felt as she shuddered under Mr. Arc’s disapproving gaze.

With a sudden _swish_ she barely heard, Glynda suddenly felt the _crack_ of her own switch against her buttocks. And _oh,_ oh and _oh_ again, it was more wonderful than her fantasies had prepared her for! The pain, turned to unimaginable _pleasure,_ lanced all through her body as she moaned. She had been so caught up in her own lusts, she hadn’t even noticed as one of her students had disarmed her! What a naughty teacher she was, what a dirty little whore she was being!

But Mr. Arc had other thoughts on his mind. “If you don’t count them...” he said, his grin audible in his voice, “it doesn’t count.”

 _CRACK!_ Another! This time, Glynda had learned her lesson. “One!” she gasped.

She felt the sting of her buttocks _sing_ to her, the throbbing pain given the perfect amount of time to be savored before _another_ swift strike came in before Glynda could prepare herself! “Two!” she cried, unable to conceal the joy in her voice.

Again and again the crop came down, and Mr. Arc, whatever talents he might lack in her classroom, was an undisguised _master_ of her crop, putting her own experience to shame. His timing, his strength, his placement… what an undisguised _thrill_ it was to learn at his knee what true discipline was!

After she squealed out _“Fifteen!”_ Mr. Arc gave the wildly aroused mess of what was once the Deputy Headmistress of one of Remnant’s premier Huntsman’s Academies a reprieve. Not that she would have asked for it, but she _savored_ the feeling of her throbbing bum exposed to the empty air, made even better as his rough hands reached down to squeeze and massage her well-switched ass.

Gently, he pushed her off his knee, but Glynda’s composure was too far gone to do anything but tumble, gracelessly, to the floor. But any pain from the fall was well drowned out in the obscene pleasure of the indignity, and, more so, the sight of Mr. Arc removing his pants and presenting Glynda his mouth-watering Rod of Authority.

She would kiss it, reverence it, swear an oath upon it that she was no longer the old Glynda Goodwitch. It would be the beginning of her new life as his hot-to-trot harlot, joining his _other_ girls (she couldn’t wait until they saw her, so meek and degraded!) in his expanding harem. He’d bested her, not only leading her down this path of sin through his display of sexual mastery of Ms. Nikos, but in outwitting her plan to ambush him and demonstrating that, with but a look, a few words, and a masterful spanking, he could reduce her to a silly strumpet, her mind fully clouded with thoughts of sex.

Giggling deliriously, Glynda gratefully wrapped her lips around his cock, reverently moving up his shaft, _feeling_ his shaft push into her throat. Such a yummy, yummy cock, and she felt so good to finally take a man’s dick inside her. Oh, she’d been so _silly_ to deny herself this wonderful taste, devoting herself to her studies and her _reputation,_ all the while denying the hot little harlot lurking inside her. It felt wonderful to finally let this side of herself out, and she was ever so grateful that Mr. Arc reminded her of it before she lost her chance entirely. She was reborn today, and the new Glynda was making up for time so carelessly lost by the old!

Though she had to admit, all her training did come in handy here. She’d never sucked a cock before, and it was a challenge, considering how large Mr. Arc was, to keep from gagging, or even _choking_ on it. But Glynda was a disciplined woman, and she wouldn’t embarrass herself on her first time! Her tears streaming down her face told her that she was succeeding against herself as she forced her throat to take him deeper and deeper. His hands were wrapped around her head, his fingers interlaced through her hair, as Glynda took him as far as she could, until his pubic hair tickled her lips and she knew she’d done a good job.

Her eyes looked upwards, eager to be praised for her accomplishment. The smile on his face made her heart nearly burst, her pussy _squeal,_ but then, as he stroked her hair and began to guide her head to bob on his dick, he began to speak.

“Very good…” he said, making her beam with pride, “I’m going to _explain_ how things are going to be from now on.”

Glynda just simpered in happiness, her pliable mind as open to his instructions as her mouth was to his wonderful, life-giving cock.

* * *

“-I’m just saying, Vale is the _perfect_ place for romancing some fine international ladies.”

Scarlet laughed. This _again?_ “Seriously, I have _no idea_ who you think you’re talking to when you start telling us about picking up girls, Neptune. You are _literally_ the only one interested in that—I’m gay, Sun’s ace, nobody knows what Sage’s deal is.”

“I contain multitudes,” the last member of their group cut in with a smirk, not even looking up from his book.

“But you’re the only one here who even cares about romancing girls,” Scarlet continued, “and yet, you are _constantly_ giving us advice on it.”

Neptune just shrugged, as he always did. “You never know, gents, when you’re going to need to know the finer arts of the _Casanova._ Why, the tactical applications alone are...”

Knowing what battles could and could not be won, Scarlet looked back to his book, the ever useful _So Your Team Leader’s Abandoned You (Again),_ trying to get some guidance on how to manage things in Vale if it turned out Sun _wasn’t_ there. Scarlet was fairly confident he _would_ show up, Sun was… flighty, not lazy. And not _that_ irresponsible, but Scarlet still knew he had to prepare for the worst. Wouldn’t be the first time Sun had gotten lost along the way, or drawn into a labyrinthine conspiracy that only he could defeat, or… wow, they had really only been a team for less than a _year_ and Scarlet’s life had more craziness in it than anyone’s _ever_ ought to have.

He glanced out the porthole, seeing the far-off green of the Valean shoreline. Maybe while at Beacon, there’d be less madness than he got at Haven daily. He had reason to hope, at least. Beacon was the _heroes_ school, maybe not as well-funded as Atlas, but it was famous for having some of the world’s most notable Huntsmen in the ranks of their alumni. A place that was surely way more normal and professional than the way Headmaster Lionheart “ran” their usual madhouse…

Except, Scarlet was jolted from his thoughts as he suddenly realized that the impossible had happened. Neptune had _stopped talking._ He glanced up to his teammate, seeing the expression of shock and… reverence? On his face. He didn’t want to ask. Scarlet _really_ didn’t want to ask, but, fortunately, Neptune was going to tell him anyways without forcing Scarlet to indulge the madness.

“I sense… I sense a presence that I never thought I would sense before...”

“Ummm… are you okay?” Sage asked, glancing to Scarlet who could only shrug at how _weird_ Neptune was being. It wasn’t the _usual_ weird.

But he swiftly turned back to them with a flamboyant grin. “Gentlemen!” he cried, throwing his arms wide, “Keep an eye on your girl if you’ve got one-” he _knew_ they didn’t! “-we’re treading into the territory of no less than a living legend! A Casanova himself! I never thought I might one day test my skills… against a true inheritor of the _legacy!”_

Scarlet gave Neptune a long look, debating if it was worth rebutting his point, or just rolling with it to avoid getting drawn into the stupid. With a long and weary sigh, he concluded that discretion was the better part of valor, and just went back to his book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like that Jaune's the only one who remembers that they're supposed to advancing the White Fang's agenda at Beacon instead of just having a lot of sex. Actually, Yang and Glynda probably have pretty wildly different assumptions about what they're supposed to be doing, thanks to Jaune seducing them, compared to Blake, who's actually running the operation. Could be a funny thing to dig into in a future chapter.
> 
> Thanks to Renarde for feedback on this chapter! And thanks everyone who suggested future chapters! I now have another poll up on Twitter, @SeleneSokal for where the story goes next, and I'm looking forward to seeing what everyone votes for. **Update! Congrats to Ren and Nora for winning the poll, and Weiss coming in second. Those'll be the next two chapters!**


	9. Unforseen Outcomes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twitter voting gave the next chapter to Ren and Nora, so I dutifully complied and wrote a chapter that's twice as long as what I normally write.

Seducing Professor Goodwitch had been a weirdly… reassuring thing for Jaune? It was hard to explain, really, but Jaune honestly felt a little relieved about pulling the mission off. And not just because of the tactical advantage of subverting the, apparently, only person who ran things at Beacon. No, it was because, with this, it actually  _ was  _ a mission, something that was advancing the White Fang agenda in infiltrating Beacon instead of just… some extremely randy operatives pursuing their own carnal pleasures.

Really, Yang had been a necessity, to close off a breach in their security. But Blake seemed mostly preoccupied on how much  _ fun  _ she could have with her busty blonde partner rather than listen to Jaune’s concerns about maintaining operational secrecy. He’d vented about this laxness to Pyrrha, who listened, sympathetically, wrapping Jaune in her silky tail, and… well, they had sex. And then Pyrrha had arranged for Jaune to have a tryst with her and Yang, wearing skimpy animal-print outfits and  _ promising  _ to do everything he requested, to the letter.

Of course, his requests had been less about their operation and more about… other things Pyrrha and Yang could do for him. But could anyone blame him? Yang in a corset didn’t really  _ allow  _ higher brain functions!

But with Goodwitch… yes, Jaune was a hypocrite about having a problem with an issue he was very much enabling, but at least here, he and Blake were actually going about with their  _ mission.  _ It wasn’t  _ just  _ sex, but looking at ways to leverage Goodwitch’s authority at Beacon and influence in Vale to further overt and covert White Fang goals! To be  _ real  _ operatives, fighting for something bigger than themselves and their own sexual gratification.

He felt a lot more confident as he knocked on the door to Goodwitch’s private quarters for "supplemental instruction." Tonight, he and Blake would be strategizing a way to subtly increase Beacon’s dust orders, siphoning off extra dust to the White Fang chapter in Vale. Beacon’s considerable demand for dust woooooould  _ oh my. _

Jaune’s thoughts were interrupted as the door opened, revealing Ms. Goodwitch in a  _ very  _ skimpy Valean maid’s outfit. Like, the whole works—black stiletto heels, tiny black skirt with a white apron,  _ extensive  _ cleavage on display, hemmed by black frills, the Deputy Headmistress’s blonde hair an artful set of ringlets and curls, framing her frilly black and white headdress. Jaune’s thoughts of strategic operations, Jaune’s thoughts  _ altogether,  _ were at nil as she gave a boob-bouncing curtsy and drew him into her room.

“Ah,  _ Monsieur,”  _ she said, practically making love to him with her voice,  _ “Madame  _ has already arrived. Please, allow this one to serve you tonight.”

Jaune gawked out something like a nod.

Ms. Goodwitch clapped her hands together in ebullient joy. “Oh, you will?  _ Tres bien! _ Though I must hurry to attend to dinner _tout suite_ _!”_

With that, she scampered off to the kitchen, Jaune’s eyes firmly glued to the wiggle of her ass.

“How is it possible,” Blake’s voice jolted Jaune back to reality, “that a man who’s had as much sex as you’ve had  _ in the past few days _ could fall to pieces from just some cleavage and a tight outfit. Seriously, have you  _ seen  _ Yang in a bikini?  _ Nothing  _ left to the imagination.”

He had not. But he had the feeling that was going to be  _ rectified. _

“I, um,” he blushed, because yeah, he was now imagining taking his “team” to a secluded beach he enjoyed frequenting in Menagerie, “I just wanted to discuss some planning for the dust issue, I’ve been thinking that-”

Blake waved him off. “We’ve got time to discuss that later, but I have to ask you, Jaune: T or A?”

“What?”

“Tits or asses?”

Jaune blushed. “I know what it  _ means,”  _ he protested, “but I don’t see how it’s relevant right now!”

Blake’s eyes just glanced to the kitchen, where Ms. Goodwitch was provocatively bending over to get dinner out of the oven, skirt covering nothing, her ass looking simply  _ magnifique  _ with how it stretched her lacy white panties  _ tight  _ around the globes of her cheeks. Her point being made, Blake continued, “And, not to brag, I have a  _ very  _ nice ass myself, but I was thinking… there’s something to be said about boobs. Especially with Yang in the harem.”

“It’s not a ‘harem,’” Jaune contested, to no effect.

“And I was wondering what it’d be like if JNPR’s bustiest girl was brought into the fold… oh, don’t give me that look,” she smiled, “she has compromising intelligence on us, and  _ you’ve  _ been telling me that I need to be working on covering our weaknesses. As much as I enjoy the hedonism, Jaune, I  _ am _ still directing our mission. And the only way forward is to take care of Nora Valkyrie.”

Jaune crossed his arms over his chest, trying to seem stern but knowing he came across as ridiculous. “Alright then, I’m doing it because I’m a  _ White Fang operative,  _ and that means following orders from my commander and making sure we close off potential risks to the mission—but  _ Blake,”  _ ugh, why did his voice have to sound so  _ whiny?  _ “Can we  _ please  _ make sure we focus on advancing the Cause? Our brothers and sisters in the Fang are-”

“Of course, of course,” Blake said, patting a space on the loveseat next to her, “This will be a working dinner—Glynda just  _ so  _ wanted to wear the outfit, and I  _ reward  _ my followers… and on that note, I think Pyrrha’s earned a treat. You can’t deny she’s been eager to get it on with Nora… or to see you get it on with Nora, hard to tell with her…” Blake mused, “she and Yang, dangerous libidos there...”

Jaune couldn’t deny that, but he was starting to wonder, of the four of them, could any of them claim to have a libido that  _ wasn’t  _ dangerous?

* * *

Codenamed Divergence.

She was the hammer-wielder, the thunder and the lightning, JNPR’s resident agent of chaos and devourer of pancakes. She had compromising intelligence on Jaune and Pyrrha, but was content to just sit on it. Or she’d already forgotten that she’d caught Pyrrha blowing Jaune in the Emerald Forest, which was possible. But unknowns were dangerous, and counting on forgetfulness was sloppy work.

She was unlike any woman Jaune had ever known before. Unpredictable and enthusiastic, a woman who was hard to pin down, but also the kind where Jaune knew that the usual trick of giving her the Eyes and promising the fulfillment of all her fantasies wouldn’t work. 

But Jaune knew seduction. Jaune was a  _ master  _ at seduction, and before he’d honed his skills to the point that a wink alone could get him into a girl’s bed, he’d studied and trained in the arts of flower arrangement, love poetry, massage, cooking, any number of the amorous arts, and while Nora Valkyrie might be a tough nut to crack… Jaune’s  _ honor  _ demanded he gave it his all!

But he had not expected what he’d have to  _ give  _ of his all was the integrity of his rib cage, having just taken a shattering punch to the chest.

It had been going perfectly! Jaune had managed to find the direct line right to Nora’s heart:

Pancakes.

And while Ren avoiding Jaune like he was cursed usually sucked and made Jaune constantly feel like a failure as a leader (which was insane, because he wasn’t even a  _ real student,  _ why did he  _ care  _ if he was a bad team leader!), it meant that it was easy to get Nora to let her guard down as Jaune fired up the griddle. He’d prepared a batch of pancakes just for Nora, the fluffiest pancakes she’d ever seen, the focused product of all his cooking talents, and Jaune was rewarded with the sight of Nora, grateful  _ tears  _ in her eyes, looking up from her first forkful with a radiantly beautiful smile. That kind of disbelieving smile Jaune had put on so many women’s faces right before he gave them a sexual awakening they’d never forget.

He’d leaned forward, gave her the Eyes, and then… got slugged right in the chest. Oh, it’d be easy to say he’d overstepped, that he’d taken things too fast or crossed into her personal space, but...

That was the problem. It wasn’t just  _ going  _ well, it was  _ still  _ going well—Nora punched him with the cheeriest smile he’d just about ever seen on her, and, once her pancakes were consumed, complimenting him the whole time, she had left, humming and skipping, with Jaune groaning on the ground! As far as Nora was concerned, this had been a lovely afternoon, culminating with a thunderous punch of gratitude for the best pancakes ever.  _ She’d told him so herself. _

When Pyrrha and Blake caught up with him, still a little sore from the punch and waving off Blake’s offer to “kiss it better,” and once he’d gotten past Pyrrha’s clear disappointment that she wouldn’t be fucking her roommate in the immediate future, Jaune gave them his take on the situation.

“Here’s where I’m seeing the problem,” he explained, “I can get her turned on, but arousal makes her  _ excited,  _ and-”

“And an excited Nora is a walking hurricane, so you’ve completely lost her,” Blake nodded. “Pyrrha? Thoughts?”

Pyrrha turned thoughtful. “Nora shares a lot with me—she shares a lot with everyone, but especially with me, during our workouts—but I can’t think of anything that might be out of the ordinary with her. She knows that Jaune and I are together, so I get why she might not open up so much about any feelings she might have for him, but… well, she seems to be pretty happy, even by Nora’s standards. She's been taking to Beacon really well, and, uh," she blushed, "she's a big fan of Jaune and I being together. It’s just that a happy Nora is a hyper Nora.”

“And a hyper Nora means acts of sudden violence...” Blake concluded. “Sorry, Jaune.”

Jaune nodded, knowing he’d probably take another punch before this was through. “And while there are ways to seduce a girl that  _ doesn’t  _ leave her happy… I can’t do that to Nora. I wouldn’t want to do that to  _ anyone.” _

It was clear from the look on Pyrrha’s face that the resoluteness of his answer was making her swoon, but it wasn’t an act, it was the truth. Even for the Cause, Jaune just wasn’t that kind of guy. Something Blake knew very well.

“Still, we have to figure out a way that works,” Jaune said, determined, “the White Fang’s counting on me to win over Nora, so I’ll find a way, I promise.”

Blake blinked at him, confused. “What would the White Fang have to-  _ oh!  _ Oh, yeah, I- uh, I get what you mean, Jaune. Yes, it’s  _ essential  _ for the White Fang that you and Pyrrha fuck Nora silly and provide me with video intel of this. It, uh… ensures that we have counter blackmail if she tries to pull anything to disrupt your cover!”

Jaune gave Blake a long, tired look, but he knew that he’d already committed on this path. Even if Blake’s excuses were getting paper-thin, Jaune knew he couldn’t back down. His competitive spirit had been engaged, and he wasn’t about to stop now. Pride on the line, and as hypocritical as that made him, Jaune could admit that there were things he cared about even more than the Cause.

* * *

Efforts to seduce Nora continued apace, but pretty much hitting the same results. Working out with her had made Nora’s day, and he’d had a fantastic time learning more about his most effervescent teammate, but she detected a sinister agenda of… trying to learn her weaknesses in arm wrestling. His shoulder was _still_ sore. Offering Nora a post workout massage had ended with Nora getting so relaxed, she’d fallen asleep. He’d made her a mixtape that would put the full weight of Jaune’s feelings for her forward—a  _ dangerous  _ strategy he knew from experience with a songbird Faunus in Menagerie who found herself helplessly enchanted by his artistry—and Nora had eagerly accepted it… and then gave him a full rundown of the post-production that had been put into each song, the lineage of its producers and backup vocals, and a final, impressed nod with a thumbs up. Which didn’t achieve Jaune’s goal of luring Nora into his bed, but Jaune got the feeling that Nora’s thumbs up was, to her, a similar level of accomplishment.

He was running out of ideas. Nora was a hard woman to pin down, and while he had a good idea of  _ how  _ to romance her, the effects of successfully romancing Nora were as unpredictable as she was. And the further he went with this, the greater the risk of a misfire or collateral damage was—Pyrrha had accidentally stumbled onto one of Jaune’s chocolate arrangements and, well, Jaune was just grateful that he had Ms. Goodwitch on his side to cover up why his partner was too blissfully ensconced on Cloud 9 to show up for class the next day.

Bigger wouldn’t work, nor would subtler, nor would anything more targeted—she was just too  _ singular  _ of a woman for Jaune to understand in the usual patterns of behavior. But while lost in thought, he was caught off guard by the sudden appearance of the very source of his conundrum.

“We need to talk,” Nora said, yanking him into an empty classroom with an unexpected seriousness.

“Oh… sure!” he replied with false optimism. Jaune had a sense he knew what this was about.

“I know you and Pyrrha have… your deal,” she said, reminding Jaune that his introduction to her was while Pyrrha was blowing him during Initiation, “and you’re some kind of playboy. That’s fine. I. Don’t. Judge.” Jaune got the sense that if she  _ was  _ judging, he’d get introduced to Magnhild in a  _ bad  _ way. “But you have to understand that you can’t just throw your mojo out everywhere! Not  _ everyone’s  _ okay with the way you’re going through women. And I’m not going to stand by and act like you-”

“Nora,” he said, pained by her accusations, doubly so because they were _true._ “I’m sorry. I  _ never  _ meant to make you feel like I didn’t value you, I-”

Nora’s eyes went wide. “What are you  _ talking _ about?”

There was silence for a moment. Jaune wasn’t sure he was understanding Nora. She looked incredibly confused to the point where  _ Jaune  _ was starting to doubt if his words had made sense.

“You… you mean the way I flirt with women, right?”

Nora nodded. “Yep. That’s the problem, yeah.” 

“While I’m also flirting with you?”

“You’ve been  _ flirting  _ with me?” Nora suddenly exploded, “B-but that means- oh. Ohhhhh. Oh, yeah, that makes sense, that you had a pen I could borrow, that’s so  _ obvious!”  _ The pen, of course, had  _ not  _ been a flirtation. “Oh, oof, oh,  _ now  _ I get what’s going on here. Oh, oh wow, wow… you are  _ good  _ at flirtation, like… wow. How could I be so  _ blind...” _ She was practically trembling, but then she shook her head clear and looked up to Jaune, determination alight in her eyes. “Jaune-Jaune, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but I  _ can’t  _ be with you—no matter how much it  _ kills  _ me to say this! Please, just... you and Renny  _ have  _ to have a talk.”

Jaune blanched at that. He and Ren… hell, he already felt guilty about how much Ren obviously felt uncomfortable around him, but a sudden realization what he was doing made Jaune feel so much worse. Stealing someone else’s girl was just something Jaune  _ did,  _ not out of malice, but, well, with his record, it was just statistically  _ probable  _ that most of the men he knew, he’d cuckolded. Good men, kind men, hell, he was cuckolding one extremely violent experienced killer known for his rage issues at the moment, and once you’re doing something  _ that  _ ill-conceived… all the other acts of infidelity kind of fade into the background.

“Yeah,” Nora nodded gravely, “We’ve got a long history together, and there’s some things you just can never betray. She has dibs on you, and I have to respect that.”

Wait, what?

* * *

It wasn’t  _ fair. _

Lie Ren had made very many choices in life. The life of a traveling orphan in a dangerous world wasn’t one for privileges, and so there were always tough situations that demanded a choice be made. Choices that hadn’t been easy, choices that hadn’t always worked out, but they were choices Ren could be proud of.

Choices like putting “Mulan Ren” away.

Ren knew why she did it. She  _ knew  _ that it was safer to pretend to be a man in the dangerous world of Remnant. And it had never bothered her! Honest! She  _ preferred  _ when people didn’t make crude assumptions of her the way they did Nora. She wasn’t confrontational, not like Nora was, and she was so much  _ freer  _ when she lived her life in disguise. She  _ enjoyed  _ being Lie Ren!

And she’d never been tempted by love or anything like that, anything that would make her life complicated like how romance would. Nobody had to see the Ren under the clothes, and Ren was quite happy with that.  


Until that night.

Jaune and Pyrrha seemed like lovely people, two Faunus who, like Ren and Nora, knew what it was like to be outcasts in their own way. They looked to be kind, understanding people, who enjoyed Nora’s intensity and would make Remnant… the sort of home, even if temporarily, that they’d always been searching for while traveling.

When Jaune flirted with them, Ren had wanted to just brush it off, surely something intended for Nora not… Lie Ren, but for the way he just  _ smoldered.  _ Yes, it was for Nora, had to be for Nora, but Ren… her heart  _ thumped  _ in a way it had never thumped before, and its drumbeat conjured up wild specters, visions she could swear she saw in his eyes, all sorts of things she'd never realized might appeal to her, the wildest fantasies she never realized she could even _imagine._ That he’d take them both. With Pyrrha, too, and Ren could just  _ picture  _ it. Shedding her clothes, revealing herself to  _ him,  _ offering her whole body to his pleasure…

She didn’t know if what she was feeling sprang up from nowhere or if years of suppressed desire were now let loose, but all Ren could think about was stripping naked so she could feel those  _ eyes  _ roam over her body. There was a powerful urge to just drop the deception, present her unbound breasts for his inspection, but… but Ren had never been a brave woman. Never  _ bold  _ in the way Nora was.

So she just broke it off. Ran. Hid. That’s what her Semblance was for, and the Semblance was an aspect of the soul. Her  _ true  _ self. No question that Ren’s nature was quiet, cowardly, and miserable. She retreated, she disengaged. She hid. She was quiet and antisocial because speaking up was  _ hard. _

Jaune probably thought she hated him, not that he knew that she was a she. And what would it matter if he did? Jaune was a man who could get any woman he wanted whenever he wanted. Ren was observant—she saw the effect he had on women. Pyrrha was obviously besotted with him, Team RWBY was caught in his snare, even Professor Goodwitch’s eyes lingered on him as he crossed her view. They all were caught in the current, pulled along by the gravity of  _ him.  _ What was it about Jaune Arc that drew all of them to him—his cheerful smile? His gorgeous blue eyes? His kind, attentive way with all of them? His bunny ears, which suggested the phrase  _ fucking like rabbits  _ every time Ren saw them?

Whatever it was, they were all caught in his spell, ensnared in his charms, drawn by his allure. He had a school full of women all helplessly following him. Even Nora wasn’t wholly oblivious to his appeal, even as she assured Ren that Jaune Arc had not the slightest interest in her. Even as the _pancakes_ said otherwise. He  _ toyed  _ with them, tossing them moments of affection, inflaming all of their passions—except for hers of course, Jaune didn’t even  _ realize  _ that Ren was even in the race, much less the way she longed for him. She only ever got the  _ scraps  _ of his affections, a smile meant for Pyrrha, a glance at the way he gazed at Yang's most prominent features, but it  _ inflamed  _ her fantasies in spite of her efforts to maintain control. The moment he decided that he wanted one of them to be his in  _ every  _ way… that girl would be the lucky one. Probably a beautiful girl like Pyrrha or Yang or Weiss. And no matter what she might fantasize, all the rest would be left behind, like sad, lonely Mulan Ren.

The door clicked, and Ren realized that her façade needed to snap to attention. Because  _ he  _ was here.

“Hello Jaune,” she replied coolly, “What’s up?”

She didn’t intend for it to come off so frosty, so hostile, so… bitchy. But that’s not even what Jaune saw, was it? Just… normal emotional distance between two guys. If she hadn’t been so  _ stupid,  _ she could be his bro, have that emotional closeness—even if it was never reciprocated, she could at least have that, but Mulan Ren  _ had  _ to be a stupid, cowardly, short-sighted bitch!

But Jaune… even as she said it in her head, it was clear Jaune didn’t think of her that way. He  _ smiled  _ to see her, and Ren’s heart leapt in her chest, like it always did when she saw him smile. It was a smile that radiated  _ possibility,  _ just the infinite possibility that maybe she hadn’t ruined everything already, that maybe she had another chance!

Terror gripped her. She turned away, making a noise of annoyance that  _ surely  _ only made him dislike her more, but Ren knew she’d have a much easier time if he just  _ hated  _ her and didn’t keep her caught in this endless cycle of hope and despair.  


“Hey Ren...” he said gently, with that  _ stupidly  _ seductive voice that made Ren feel like he’d already stripped her bare with his words alone, “Nora told me that my… flirtatiousness was causing problems with the team...” 

_ No it wasn’t, _ she wanted to cry out. She didn’t  _ care  _ if Jaune had a wandering eye—she’d- she'd  _ glady  _ be his sidepiece, she was that besotted with him. It was only that-

“I never meant to make you feel left out.”

Ren froze. 

She turned, slowly, not truly believing she had heard him correctly. He was so close, his eyes, so deep, so blue, giving her a  _ look  _ like he had on the first night. Ren trembled before him. He was… such a  _ man,  _ a man in a deep and powerful way that made her feel so… delicate. So  _ feminine  _ before him. She felt her legs spread slightly, a sudden flush of  _ heat  _ coming between them as her breath caught in her throat.

“I never realized that you might… have feelings for me. I never wanted to hurt you Ren—you’re important to me, even if I have made a mess of things between us. If there’s… anything you want from me, anything I could do to make things better between us…”

His words were sweet, but their delivery… his voice made her dizzy, disoriented. She felt like she might get drunk on his words, but she didn’t mind. She imbibed deep of them, a draught that only made her thirstier as she sipped, all her concerns and proprieties seeming like fuzzy little nonsenses. Why… why had she been worried? Not when his gaze was so warm and his voice was so gentle. She could tell him anything, anything at all...

“I want… I want  _ you,  _ Jaune,” she admitted, “I want you to… to treat me how you would treat a woman who…  _ desired _ you...”

Her words were just a dreamlike murmur, spilling from her lips from somewhere… somewhere else. Ren certainly would never have believed that she was capable of saying such things, of feeling such desires, before she was saying, and feeling, them right now. But Jaune seemed to be able to read her perfectly. To know  _ exactly  _ what she desired.

Gently, he placed a finger beneath her chin and tilted her face upwards, her eyes meeting his as he leaned forward and  _ kissed _ her, his lips upon hers, the sensation unlike anything Ren had ever imagined a kiss could be.

Fireworks in her mind, pleasure at her lips, a sensation like what she always imagined it must feel like for Nora to use her Semblance, and… well, Ren felt a  _ surge  _ of moisture where, before Jaune came into her life, that simply wasn’t a thing.

But Ren… Ren wasn’t some wild sexpet, no party girl. Before the fall of her hometown, she had been raised to be a proper lady. Someone who would  _ submit  _ to her husband. And while Ren had not been old enough to _ truly  _ learn what that would entail for her, she had, in her journeys across Remnant, particularly during a few months when a kindly Madame had allowed Ren and Nora to live in her house, before the police shut it down, she had received, through keyholes and cracks, a glimpse of what such a role would be like. How a truly submissive woman  _ served  _ her man.

As Jaune broke the kiss, Ren lowered her eyes respectfully, giving her Lord a gentle bow. “I… wish to offer myself to you, my Lord. To offer my service, my _body,_ to you… so that you might love and cherish me, and give me life in companionship instead of solitude...”

Her lines were cheesy, her delivery, halting, but Ren was  _ desperate  _ for words to say, to convey her  _ desires  _ to Jaune, and from her incomplete education, she pieced them together. And even if they had not been correct, a glance upwards revealed that Jaune  _ understood  _ their meaning. A thought confirmed as he guided her over to his bed, undressing her, really, more like  _ unwrapping  _ her, revealing the binding cloth she wore beneath her clothes to conceal her true gender.

She froze as she felt his hands on it, beginning to untie it. She knew what women were at Beacon, she knew who drew Jaune’s eye. Busts were, between Yang and Nora, frequently on display, but even Pyrrha and Blake easily eclipsed her.  _ Ruby  _ was bigger than her, and Weiss, while probably comparable in size, was  _ Weiss.  _ Ren was tall and lanky, a girl who so easily posed as a boy because she simply lacked the feminine graces she  _ ought  _ to have been raised with.

But as Jaune released her bindings, she tried to look away, but Jaune caught her, gently resting a finger beneath her chin and guiding her sight back to him. He was so gentle, so  _ loving,  _ the way he looked upon her… her fears melted away, her tension loosened as she stood, nervous and exposed, but  _ herself _ before a man.

He kissed her once more, then carefully lay her down on the bed.

She felt like a lotus flower, carefully plucked and delicately handled to not crush her petals. It made her feel… feel even more beautiful than the way his eyes roamed her body. He was careful to be discreet, but Ren  _ loved  _ the way he glanced to her nipples, to her vagina… she felt them  _ change  _ under his gaze, her nipples hardening, her- her  _ pussy  _ growing wet, wetter than she knew it _could_ get, as though they were coming into their own, awakened for the first time making up for the years lost. And her own eyes… she looked to Jaune, seeing him now bare, presenting the object she’d always  _ faked  _ possessing, seeing how long and hard and  _ inviting  _ it looked as Jaune approached her.

He crouched over her on the bed, making her feel so much smaller, so much more tender as he gently lowered himself, beginning with soft, reassuring kisses as he slowly, so beautifully slowly, eased his member towards her, until it just barely  _ touched  _ her. She’d never- never felt anything like this! Ren whimpered, feeling the tip of his penis, the  _ glans,  _ she intellectually knew, but her pussy told her it was his  _ cock,  _ pressed against her. It felt… too  _ big  _ to fit, but her labia were drooling with a desperate need to try, and as he  _ pushed,  _ she felt her pussy practically pull him in, so hungry was it for this stimulation.

A stimulation she was not denied.

With a single syllable of  _ O  _ echoing from her lips and across her entire being, Ren gasped as he pierced her. Slowly, so  _ torturously  _ slowly, he  _ pushed,  _ splitting her wider as he gracefully pressed further and further into her, deeper than she’d ever thought she  _ could  _ be penetrated. But it was more unfamiliar than painful, her lubrication making it easy as eagerness for  _ more  _ overtook her.

Her legs wrapped around him, as did his arms, holding him tightly,  _ desperately  _ tightly, to her body. She  _ never  _ wanted to let him go, for fear that he might disappear like a wisp of smoke, an illusion, a dream, if she didn’t dig her nails into him, to  _ feel  _ the warmth of his body as it  _ pressed  _ into her, her delicate frame beneath his manly build.

This was- this was incredible! Ren had never even known sexual  _ desire  _ before Jaune, but now she found herself quite overwhelmed by the sensation! It was amazing! Beautiful!  _ Perfect!  _ He knew what he was doing, and Ren was so grateful, so  _ incredibly grateful,  _ that she was receiving the touch of an experienced penis, one that could so artfully awaken the lusts of a shy virgin and warmly bring her into a life she’d never imagined for herself. She had no _idea_ such... such _sensations_ were possible from there, that she even had such sensitive spots, but Jaune found them as artfully as though this wasn't even their first time—and yet, his gentleness, his kisses, his _wonderment_ at her beauty were guiding her softly across the bridge from her virginity. Ren adored it, every part of it, and was so glad, so endlessly _grateful_ that Nora revealed her secret, that Jaune would bring her _in_ to this... so lovely, so perfectly lovely.  


But inexperience meant Ren was caught in the turbulent waters of lust and pleasure, her body cast about without any of the knowledge of how to _stop_ or even _slow down_ the forces _coursing_ all about and through her. An undeniable climax to this encounter was fast building. Her thighs quivered as she squeezed Jaune tighter, her breaths becoming faster, shallower, her entire body  _ clenching  _ for one-  _ tremendous- AUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGH! _

Her orgasm was an explosion that blew apart all possible futures for Lie Ren.  _ That  _ identity was needed no longer, not when Mulan Ren had  _ this  _ in her life. No need to hide anything, anymore, ever again, no need to…

Her thoughts trailed off as the orgasm continued to  _ roil  _ with her, smaller aftershocks blowing her thoughts away as though they were just clouds on a windy day, leaving nothing behind but the  _ feeling  _ of that hard  _ dick _ inside her. It was so wonderfully  _ filling... _

She seemed to drift away, her hips rolling on their own, milking Jaune’s cock on some instinctual notion that she  _ wasn’t finished yet.  _ She knew she was murmuring something, not sure if they were words, but Jaune responded with something. She wasn’t paying attention to that, even though his kisses felt so heavenly on her lips and neck and cheeks. No, she had to feel  _ him  _ reach his orgasm, to feel his  _ seed  _ inside her.

It was a wild, animalistic  _ need,  _ the kind that Ren had always shied away from, preferring the measured and rational approach to things. But Ren had wholly checked out by now, and in her place was a wildly horny girl who needed to rut and mate and  _ breed.  _ Her mate’s bunny ears twitched and Ren felt a swell of hope and excitement inside her, bucking and moaning as she wordlessly  _ begged  _ him to just- just take his  _ liberty with her! _

He groaned. Ren felt a bloom of sticky, satisfying  _ warmth  _ as his dick twitched and jerked and released into her. A flood of cum, in her pussy, in her womb, electrifying her very  _ being  _ exploded within, and Ren’s already overwhelmed mind simply could not handle the  _ pleasure. _

When her conscious mind came back to the fore, Ren realized that they had switched positions. Jaune was now beneath her, letting Ren rest her body on his broad, muscular chest. It felt… good. Peaceful. The kind of serenity Ren had sought in meditation and herbalism, brought to her, unexpectedly, but the most wild, passionate, and intense moment of her life… what a perfect metaphor of the balance she sought.

Still… as wonderfully peaceful as she felt, she had some things she needed to attend to.

“Nora...” she whispered against his broad chest, “You’ve gotta… tell Nora...”

“I think that’s fine,” he whispered back, stroking her hair, “She’s the one who told me you had a crush.”

She shook her head. “No, you gotta… gotta  _ fuck  _ Nora,” she said, then giggled. Nora, wonderful, sweet, dearly beloved Nora,  _ deserved  _ no less a thank you for making this possible.

* * *

Pyrrha had a lot to be annoyed at today.

First, she had  _ really  _ thought she’d be able to start cuddling Jaune at night once Nora had been brought into the fold. But with that hope deferred, again and again, she wasn’t sleeping as well as she ought to be.  _ Then  _ she messed up in Goodwitch’s class and took two hits in her fight against Team YLLO that she had no excuse for taking and had to insist that Ms. Goodwitch punish her after class by being made to eat her teacher out beneath her desk (and she  _ would  _ have asked Jaune for a spanking, but he was still busy with the Nora situation). And on her way back from Goodwitch’s office, that creep Cardin had the nerve to wolf-whistle at her and she had to spend the next few minutes—minutes she  _ should  _ have been spending with Blake and Yang—instead stuffing that loser and his team into trash cans!

And there were only three trash cans nearby, so she what  _ should  _ have been a trivial task ended up taking at least three times longer than it should have.

Pent up, turned on, and cut off—Pyrrha was a mess of frustrations that were made worse by the fact that they were  _ so close  _ to getting past the last hurdle before she could start letting Jaune use her tail as a blanket. 

“Eeheeheehee!”

Wait, was that-

Before she could quite place the laugh, Nora  _ slammed  _ into Pyrrha from behind, pinning her arms in a tight hug.

“Oh, Pyrrha, I just found out the  _ best  _ news!” What! Could it- could it be? Pyrrha stopped struggling against the bearhug, straining to hear what she had been waiting for.

“You remember that time Jaune-Jaune lent me a pen for Oobleck’s class?”

Pyrrha blinked in confusion. She had very much not.

“He has  _ feelings  _ for me, Pyr!” she cheered, “Smexy feelings! Just like he has for you- Oh! I just had an amazing idea! We can  _ share  _ him, like in one of those Mistralian cartoons Blake has hidden under her...”

Nora was in full ramble now, but Pyrrha had heard the important part—Nora  _ finally  _ got it. And better yet, Nora was as into sharing as  _ Pyrrha  _ was! A wicked grin came to her face as she just  _ imagined  _ what the two of them could do with Jaune...

“Oh, oh wow, Pyrrha,” Nora laughed, ”Didn’t realize you’d be so into this!” Pyrrha realized that she must have been tickling Nora’s face with her tail, practically wagging it like a  _ dog’s. _

How embarrassing.

But she didn’t have a lot of time to think about that before Nora yanked her away, dragging her into their dorm room, where-

Oh  _ wow. _

Lying in Jaune’s bed was her adorable, beloved bun, deliciously shirtless and endearingly shocked by the sudden intrusion, but next to him was a familiar face… with an unfamiliar body.

“You’re  _ beautiful!”  _ she gushed as she saw the bashful, feminine figure of her fourth teammate.

Ren clapped her hands to her mouth, blushing furiously. “You don’t- you don’t have to say that!” she protested.

“No! No, you’re so- oh, you look so slender and delicate, and your skin’s so  _ smooth,  _ you’re like a porcelain doll! Oh, you’re so  _ pretty,  _ Ren!”

Pyrrha couldn’t resist the chance to rush forward and run her hands over her teammates body. Her breasts were smaller than the rest of the team, but they looked so  _ cute  _ with her dark little nipples on them and they were clearly  _ very  _ sensitive as Pyrrha pinched them between her fingers.

Ren weakly tried to protest, but Pyrrha could tell she was coming off the full Jaune service, and was so erotically overcharged that she swiftly succumbed to Pyrrha’s groping, moaning in pleasure from her fingers. They’d have a lot of time to explore each other’s bodies every night from now on, but Pyrrha figured they might as well get to knowing each other better. No sense in waiting when Ren was enjoying it so much!  


“I told you you were a babe,” Nora smugly chimed in.

“You really are!” Pyrrha gushed, “Oh, and you have feelings for Jaune, too? That’s so  _ perfect,  _ it’s going to be so amazing to share him with my teamma- with my _girlfriends!”_

“JNPR Girls Selfie!” Nora cheered, squeezing up next to Ren as Pyrrha also squeezed her tight—effectively keeping the shy girl from covering her chest as Nora snapped a photo of the three of them together. 

“Nora!” Ren gasped, but Pyrrha could see from the look in her eyes as Nora showed them the photo… she was marveling at how she looked, squeezed in between two sexy babes, rounding out the trio. “Do I really… am I really...”

“You’re  _ beautiful,”  _ Jaune whispered, with that  _ powerfully sexy  _ voice that he brought out to say things that felt like absolute, ironclad  _ truths  _ when he said them. Even Ren couldn’t deny that she was beautiful when Jaune said it like  _ that. _

“Thank you...” she whispered, and Pyrrha felt a great rush of compassionate love for her teammate. It clearly meant so much to her, and Pyrrha felt moved that she could be a part of this.

“You think you have enough stamina for all three of us, eh, Fearless Leader?” a cocky Nora asked. Jaune just blushed, but Pyrrha was  _ excited  _ to see him prove to Nora that she was biting off quite a bit more than she could chew. “I still have to pay you back for that pen you lent me...”

Jaune licked his lips as Nora began to slowly pull open her shirt. But then she swiftly lost interest in being seductive and just tore the rest of her outfit off and  _ pounced  _ upon her leader—Jaune, at least, anticipated it, and caught Nora mid-leap, the two of them falling into a mix of a wrestling match and sexual act,  _ definitely  _ involving some kinds of submission holds.

Pyrrha was about to intervene, but then Jaune laughed as he looped his arms around Nora's thighs, pulling her legs apart. “Come on, Nora!” he challenged, “I’ve been trying to seduce you for a week now—don’t tell me you’re throwing this fight!”

“WHEN DID YOU GET THIS STRONG?” Nora bellowed, struggling in vain. Pyrrha  _ knew  _ her strength training focus would pay off, and she was pleased to see the fruits of her labors as Jaune held Nora in place and then pulled her butt down and  _ slammed  _ his dick  into her pussy.

Nora cried out in surprise and delight as Jaune overpowered her, her attempts to break the hold quickly replaced by eagerly bouncing on Jaune’s thick and powerful cock. A beautiful sight, to see a woman submit to the  _ perfect  _ dick, and Pyrrha couldn’t help but sigh at how lovely it was to see Nora slowly realize, inch by inch, how absolutely  _ incredible  _ her leader truly was.

But while Jaune screwed Nora sillier than she normally was, Pyrrha had work to do, welcoming Ren into the harem. Peppering her new sister with delicate kisses, starting with her lips and slowly working her way down, Pyrrha admired how well-proportioned her teammate was, her breasts being such lovely handfuls, her nipples just begging to be kissed and sucked as Pyrrha worked her way down.

“I’m sure you know,” Pyrrha purred, stroking Ren’s slender thigh with her long, fluffy tail, “that there are  _ other  _ girls in this harem...”

“B-but,” Ren moaned as Pyrrha’s tongue tickled her slit, “we’ll be the  _ best.  _ Jaune’s  _ favorites!” _

Mmmmm, a trio of Mistralian babes… who could ask for more? Well… Jaune certainly could. And he would  _ have  _ more. His harem would grow and grow, slowly taking over the entire  _ school.  _ She and Blake had discussed the  _ next  _ step, once Weiss had been brought into their folds, and Pyrrha had spent many nights rubbing her thighs together, just  _ picturing  _ how beautiful it would be.

Ren gasped as Pyrrha tongued her clit, finding her sweet nib and toying with it before she plunged her tongue into Ren’s pussy, tasting that  _ lovely  _ white cream that Jaune had left for her. Pyrrha  _ adored  _ eating out Jaune’s girls, especially when it was carrying out her Mistress’s orders. And while Ren hadn’t been on the radar… she knew Blake would be pleased to know that the whole of Team JNPR were now Jaune’s eager pets.

As she slurped up Jaune’s cum, Pyrrha watched him dominate Nora out of the corner of her eye. What a workout he was giving her—Pyrrha suddenly had a vision of her and Nora in workout clothes, being Jaune’s “exercise machines” as they put him through his paces... or maybe it'd be him bending and whipping them into shape!

But her vision was cut off as Ren reached down, gently gripping two handfuls of Pyrrha’s hair and  _ grinding  _ her pussy against Pyrrha's face. Pyrrha dove in, tongue eagerly lapping up every taste of Jaune she could get, enjoying the sounds of Ren and Nora’s voices crying out, over and over again, as JNPR’s Faunus pair introduced their human teammates to a fun new team bonding exercise. Jaune’s voice was a whisper of sweet encouragement and groans of pleasure, guiding all three of his girls to higher and higher, ever higher, peaks of delight.

They made such a lovely contrast. Nora held  _ nothing  _ back in the bedroom, gleefully shrieking her climaxes, crying out that Jaune was hitting her spots, demanding that he squeeze her tits, spank her ass, and one sudden, “P-PLEASE SHOVE YOUR THUMB UP MY BUTT!” that made Pyrrha shiver with erotic longing. And Ren was, as always, the more reserved of the pair… but even her control had limitations, and Pyrrha was rewarded with her squeaks and moans, her thighs quivering, tightening around Pyrrha’s head as her composure was breaking down, her moans becoming lustier, her cries, louder and louder, until Ren was screaming, “OH GODS, PYRRHA, YES YES YES  _ YESSSSSSSS!” _

A gush of Ren’s sweet nectar was Pyrrha’s quite satisfying reward as her teammate flopped backwards, releasing Pyrrha from her pussy as she looked up to behold a sight she never thought she’d see.

Nora, the team’s brute force option, the walking hurricane who had flummoxed their entire operation with her unpredictable irrepressibility, was no longer crying out. No, she was wholly overcome, exhausted, defeated. Jaune had her pressed face down, ass up, her eyes unfocused and tongue lolling, as Jaune practically nailed her to the bed. Moaning helplessly beneath Jaune’s assault, Pyrrha couldn’t believe that Nora  _ had  _ a limit, but Jaune had found it. Easily, no woman was  _ nearly  _ his equal in terms of stamina and sexual dominance. Nora just whimpered as she was caught in the roll of another mindbreaking orgasm, panting and moaning as her mind struggled to handle the raw, perfect  _ pleasure  _ she was being subjected to. It was Pyrrha’s favorite sight in the world.

She was supposed to be the predator species, him the prey, but the sight of Jaune in a breeding frenzy showed her how  _ wrong  _ that simple perception might be. It filled her with an unbridled lust just to see it, an affirmation that what had bested  _ her,  _ the Invincible Vixen, could best  _ any  _ woman. Every woman at Beacon would fall for his charms. None could resist, he was simply too wonderful, too incredible, too  _ masterful  _ for any not to succumb to their lusts.

She realized her hands were mercilessly groping Ren, her teammate moaning from Pyrrha’s touch as she tickled, flicked, and squeezed her softness. Well… she had to assert  _ who  _ was top bitch in JNPR dorm, didn’t she? And seeing Jaune with Nora just made her so  _ hungry  _ as she let a probing finger explore Ren’s pretty pussy as they both watched Jaune turn Nora into an exhausted, drooling mess.

This would be what things would be like from now on, and Pyrrha couldn’t be happier. Well… until  _ RWBY  _ was part of their little conspiracy. And it was coming  _ very  _ soon, wasn’t it?

* * *

“Curses!” cried Dr. Vermilion, his electro-zeppelin going down in flames, “How could my sinister machinations come undone at the hands of  _ children!” _

Standing on the edge of the roof, Myrtenaster in hand, Weiss called out, “Because you underestimated us, Vermilion! Because you could only see our youth, you couldn’t see Ruby’s ingenuity, or her tenacity, or the strength of Sun’s connection to the Faunus of Vale!”

“Yeah, that’s what you get!” Ruby cheered, “Because we had  _ friendship  _ on our side!”

“And lots of money!” Sun added.

_ “My  _ money,” Weiss corrected. It was beneath her to comment on it, but she did not like how quickly Sun had taken to spending her Lien, even if she  _ had  _ learned an important lesson about not judging someone’s personal character by their bank account, she was definitely feeling the pinch of subsidizing both Sun  _ and  _ Ruby on this adventure.

But she couldn’t  _ really  _ complain. Not when, as crazy and wild as this all had been, it was the most  _ normal  _ Weiss had felt in a long time. She was making friends! Coming to understand her partner as a real leader, growing as a person and… not thinking about certain people back at Beacon. The wild adventure and their various exploits had driven all thoughts of a certain fox and rabbit who’d had a starring role in nearly every dream, night and day, she’d had since her first morning here at Beacon. The way they had…  _ spoken  _ to her, like they held the keys to the cage that was her life, like they could  _ release  _ the Weiss she kept buried deep inside. The Weiss who longed to be wild and animalistic, to cast aside everything her  _ stupid  _ father had raised her to be and succumb to her baser instincts! The Weiss who wanted to  _ fuck- _

No. Now was not the time. She wasn’t… wasn’t finished here yet. She and Ruby and Sun still had to-  _ dammit,  _ a glance at Sun’s flicking tail made Weiss think of Pyrrha. Blushing terribly, she looked away, letting Ruby keep going with the speech on friendship and heroism Weiss had heard her practicing in the mirror the night before.

Weiss just had… too much on her mind. Or not enough. Whatever it was, she either was overwhelmed by tasks, and her overtaxed mind was conjuring up these… wild fantasies, or the idleness of her new life outside of her rigid schedule and demanding expectations as heiress to the SDC let her Id come out to play. But it was a problem that had to be  _ solved,  _ not merely pushed aside. Something she had to puzzle out.

Her fantasies about Pyrrha made… some sense. She was a beautiful woman, accomplished and admirable, and one who might  _ understand  _ the life Weiss was coming from, surrounded by false friends and constant, relentless expectations of excellence. And Weiss wouldn’t be… surprised to discover that she had a sapphic inclination. But Jaune…

What was it about  _ Jaune Arc  _ that so enraptured her? She had thought of him as something of a loser when she first came across him, an oblivious  _ bumbler  _ who had no place in Beacon. But… but those qualities were… perhaps she had  _ misjudged  _ him. Where she had seen naivety, she now saw kindness, inexperience was merely a chance to demonstrate his  _ commitment,  _ and she… she always felt he  _ cared  _ about her. As a person, not a trophy, not a ticket to success, as so many men did.

And it was that  _ care,  _ where he didn’t mind listening to her when she vented over breakfast about whatever was going wrong in her life. He  _ listened  _ to people, paid attention to how his teammates were doing, and clearly put in an effort to be  _ kind  _ to them, but… but he  _ listened.  _ He paid attention to people who were having problems, even if, from the outside, they looked like they didn’t have any problems at all.

That was what she needed more than anything. Her white knight who would rescue her from her life wouldn’t be a man who could fight off armies or brave countless dangers, he would be the man who listened. Who was gentle, who was kind, who wouldn’t  _ save  _ Weiss so much as  _ let  _ her be herself… and lead her to become a better self than she was.

Was this what made her attracted to him? That he represented a path to becoming a  _ different  _ Weiss than the one-

“Weiss?” she whirled around to see Sun beside Ruby at the other edge of the roof, “You’ve been kind of… staring off into space, and we, uh, we figured you just needed some time, but… it’s kind of getting-”

“Tell no one about this and I’ll buy you a  _ crate  _ of bananas!”

“Score!” Sun cheered, flashing a thumbs up and scrabbling down the ladder. Weiss jogged across the roof,  _ cursing  _ herself for her stupidity, only to get stopped by Ruby before she could climb down.

“Hey,” she said, giving Weiss a gentle, reassuring smile, “If there’s something… going on, you don’t have to talk about it, if you’re not feeling up to it, but if you ever need anyone, I’ll do everything I can to help. I really meant what I said in my speech.”

Humiliated and exposed, Weiss wasn’t  _ inclined  _ to feel sentimental right now, but she couldn’t deny… it felt nice to have someone care for her. “Thank you, Ruby,” she responded, softly as she gripped the ladder and began to descend.

“And, hey! If I’m the wrong person for this, you should try talking to Jaune—he’s a  _ great  _ listener!”

Years of fencing and ballet training culminated in Weiss having just enough poise to  _ not  _ fall off the ladder when Ruby said  _ that. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Renarde for feedback on this work!
> 
> And per the vote, the next chapter will feature Weiss, fresh from her battles with supervillains in rigid airships (I just love the trope of bumping into side characters in the midst of their own big adventures), being brought in as the last from Pyrrha's list. But after that, I really don't know where to go! A chapter on the harem dynamics? Check in on Velvet's efforts to "protect" the girls of Beacon from Jaune's lapine sex drive? Neptune challenging Jaune to some arcane duel between ladykillers? Or, hey, maybe Blake has other targets in mind—I don't know, but I'm absolutely open to hearing what you'd like to see in future chapters!


	10. The Ice Queen

How many weeks had it been since Initiation?

Going from… the single most  _ intense  _ emotional stress of her life to finding her team and then… well, if Weiss  _ hadn’t  _ gone through her… awakening, she would probably still consider the day to have been a very stressful one, but with  _ that look  _ hovering over her mind,  _ haunting her dreams,  _ Weiss was finding it hard to track  _ time  _ anymore.

She wondered if she’d just... made it up. The aftereffects of being overstressed. B-by the natural stressors that a student would be facing, of course! Jaune was friends with Ruby, so their teams hung out together, and in all of those moments, where Weiss  _ struggled  _ not to blush (and struggled not to corner him afterwards,  _ begging  _ him to take her however he pleased), he seemed like a slightly-shy, slightly-awkward, generally-nice guy. The sort of best friend Ruby would find, the “good listener” she’d encouraged her to go seek out if she needed help. Not the man Weiss  _ dreamed  _ of holding her in his arms and telling her that she was his Snow Angel… before clapping a collar around her neck and  _ parading  _ her through the-

Weiss shook her head, casting the  _ perversions  _ back from her thoughts. There was  _ enough  _ on her placate, because she wasn’t able to just focus on Jaune. No, it was like the world had gone  _ mad. _ Weiss started to see…  _ sex  _ everywhere! The discovery of Ren’s concealed gender had been a surprise, but Weiss was committed to being an understanding and supportive friend… until she saw the  _ blushes _ that Weiss had learned to recognize so well. Everyone blushed now, particularly when a  _ certain person  _ looked at them. The only man in their circle. And  _ some _ of her classmates had taken to the most  _ scandalous  _ outfits—Yang and Nora were to be expected, yes, but that did not make it  _ okay  _ to make Weiss feel so inade-  _ uncomfortable,  _ and she constantly caught herself having the lewdest thoughts! Jaune and Pyrrha volunteered after class to help Ms. Goodwitch clean up the equipment room and Weiss caught herself feeling jealous of  _ Ms. Goodwitch!  _ And she kept- kept seeing impossible things, like Pyrrha  _ winking  _ at her when she’d been caught staring as she daydreamed about Pyrrha’s tail and how it would feel caressing her naked flesh-

Oh, she was out of  _ control  _ today! Weiss whimpered. She  _ hated  _ what she was becoming. What- what would  _ Winter  _ say if she knew! Weiss couldn’t imagine, didn’t  _ want _ to imagine her sister looking upon her, her  _ wantonness,  _ with- with pity! Oh, she couldn’t  _ bear- _

“Something on your mind?”

Weiss jolted up from the textbook she was pretending to study to see Blake. Weiss gave a relieved smile. For a moment, her first instinct was that Jaune had  _ come  _ for her, and… she wasn’t sure if she was relieved or upset that it  _ wasn’t  _ the case. But either way, she was happy that Blake was here.

Blake had become a… surprising confidant for Weiss. Yes, the girl was judgmental and had the holier-than-thou ring of so many activists who protested her family’s company without realizing that  _ reform  _ was still possible, but unlike those White Fang zealots who terrorized her and her family, Blake was willing to listen. To hear out her perspective and value her experiences. She was grateful there was  _ someone  _ on her team who actually listened, for once.

“Was just… having trouble sleeping recently,” she answered, a little evasively, but more than she’d admit to most.

“Oh,” Blake gave her a sympathetic pat on the arm. Then a wicked smile cracked her face. “Is it about  _ Jaune?” _

Weiss’s eyes went wide, and she realized she’d given away the whole game. No denial would work now. “How...” she asked, “How did you know?”

Blake shrugged. “I pay attention. And I happened to notice that you’ve had your eyes on the leader of Team JNPR almost as much as his partner does.”

The reminder of Pyrrha’s obvious and blatant crush on Jaune brought a hot blush to Weiss’s face. She knew she should be jealous,  _ should  _ see Pyrrha as her closest, most active rival, and yet, Weiss couldn’t.

Because the thought of Jaune and Pyrrha  _ both  _ taking her, the two Faunus pleasuring her, had invaded her mind from Initiation onwards. Stroking Pyrrha’s tail and Jaune’s ears, admiring how  _ beautiful  _ the Faunus could be as they explored her body. Sandwiched between them, they’d give her a  _ true  _ initiation, into womanhood.

“Okay,” she admitted, “I… might have a crush on him, but-”

“He likes you.”

Every attempt to play it cool was  _ immediately  _ defeated.

“How do you know?” she asked, her voice a mix of insistent demand and panicked hiss.

Blake shrugged. “Pyrrha and I are friends, and reading between the lines from what she’s saying, he’s got some feelings for you, and… I mean,” she grinned, “are you  _ really  _ surprised he’s trying  _ not  _ to get caught staring at you?”

No…

She wouldn’t… she  _ couldn’t…  _

So much of Weiss’s childhood had taught her not to hold out hope for good things. To know that they could be swiftly and forcibly snatched away, just to teach her a lesson. But here was Blake, just  _ dropping  _ her fantasies into her lap…

Her political instincts told her this was a trap, but this wasn’t the ruthless, high-stakes struggles of the Atlesian elite! This was a group of… of her fellow students! It wasn’t- this was insane! An uncontrollable tremor went up Weiss’s whole body as the shaky scaffolding that held her entire psyche together… started to  _ crack. _

“Why are you telling me this?” she asked, her one concession to her paranoia.

“Well...” Blake drew out the syllable, “You’re my friend, and Pyrrha and Jaune… let’s just say, I can see how they  _ look _ at you, and-”

_ SNAP _

Fuck. Fuck! Her panties were already soaked just from her earlier, tantalizing daydreams of the two sexiest students at Beacon having their way with her. She- she couldn’t keep this up! She knew she stood on a dizzying precipice, one that, if she made the  _ slightest  _ slip, would leave her tumbling downwards, to her doom or her salvation, she didn’t know, but it was only  _ one slip  _ away. And her footing was getting more and more unsteady with every second. Every.  _ Murderous. Second. _

No. No, she would- she would not allow this! She was a Schnee, not some  _ token  _ to manipulate! Other girls might fall prey to his- his  _ wiles,  _ but Weiss was not some silly chit! There was only one option left. One way to  _ save  _ her dwindling reserves of sanity. She had to bring  _ order  _ to the world,  _ or die trying. _

“I- I have to go!” she practically shouted as she leapt up from her seat and fled the library.

* * *

Weiss storming down the hallway in a fury was something Beacon was used to enough to know to stay out of her way. She was a woman with a short temper and a  _ very limited  _ tolerance for doltishness or buffoonery, and her reputation alone, no matter what was going on inside her thoughts, told the various gawkers on her route from the library to the dorms to  _ back off.  _ She didn’t want anyone knowing anything more about this- this  _ situation,  _ and so she  _ appreciated  _ them all making a path.

This had gone on too long. Far too long, and Weiss had  _ tolerated  _ it out of some idiotic sense of propriety and delusions about what her academy career was supposed to look like. But no more.  _ No more.  _ Fleeing from the library, Weiss’s inhibitions had  _ cracked,  _ and with it came a new sense of purpose and clarity. Nobody pushed  _ Weiss Schnee  _ around like that without her  _ pushing back! _

Approaching the JNPR dorm, Weiss felt the ice water in her veins give her  _ resolution  _ as she didn’t even hesitate to smack her keycard against the lock (fortunately, she had… paid for certain additional access privileges, courtesy of a less-than-legal Atlesian contact her family had who was good with computers) and  _ yank  _ the door open.

There they were.

Both of them.

Pyrrha had her soft, fluffy tail wrapped around Jaune as she rested her head on his shoulder, dozing happily. The two of them were having a little  _ nap,  _ trying to seem all innocent, but Weiss knew what they were. As they opened their eyes, there was a mix of faint surprise to see Weiss in their room, but hardly enough for what would be a  _ normal  _ reaction. It was proof, just more  _ proof  _ that they had been waiting for this. That they had been  _ luring  _ her into a trap.

But they hadn’t expected Weiss to figure it out.

“You,” she said, her voice half a snarl, “You. You know what you’re  _ doing  _ to me.”

Jaune’s eyes went wide, his ears stood on end as he blinked in surprise. His mouth opened, but Weiss wasn’t going to let him  _ try  _ to control the situation. She raised her finger in a murderous point. “No! No talking! You don’t  _ get  _ to talk!” She  _ knew  _ what his voice could do and he  _ wasn’t getting a chance.  _ Weiss was in control.  _ Weiss was making decisions. _

Glowering at Jaune with a  _ molten fury,  _ Weiss felt a surge of joy in her heart as she  _ knew  _ she wasn’t their plaything any longer. “You...” she hissed, “You thought you could manipulate me. Seduce me. Make me your puppet. And I thought I was going  _ crazy.  _ Losing my  _ mind.  _ That it couldn’t be- that what I was seeing wasn’t  _ possible, _ but now- NOW- I’m onto you. Which means I’m in control. Because now...” she grinned, “You are going to fuck me.”

Pyrrha gawked. Jaune’s jaw dropped. They looked at her like she was  _ crazy,  _ but Weiss felt more sane than she had ever-

“What-” Jaune started, “What are you-”

“I SAID NO TALKING!” she shrieked at Jaune, then laughed,  _ laughed _ as he immediately complied! “You two have been driving me  _ mad  _ with lust and now  _ I’m  _ turning the tables on you!” Reaching up, she grabbed the neckline of her dress and  _ pulled  _ it open, the fabric ripping easily in her hands. “You don’t get a say in this, not anymore! You are going to  _ ravish  _ me, Jaune, going to,  _ mmm,  _ bend me over and  _ take me  _ as your woman...”

Her hands began to sensuously run over her body. In the erotic madness Jaune had put her into, Weiss had grown quite familiar with her body and how to make it feel  _ good.  _ She tweaked her nipples through her bra, a reminder that clothes would only get in the way...

“And you!” she barked at Pyrrha, “Clothes- clothes  _ off!  _ I have been  _ dreaming  _ of you two  _ deflowering  _ me for too long and you are  _ not  _ denying me now!”

At her command, the shocked Faunus pair began to strip for her. Weiss giggled in delirious joy—it was happening! It was  _ finally happening!  _ They were revealing their bodies, their glorious, naked bodies, to Weiss’s inspection! And it was  _ all  _ she had imagined them to be.

Panting as she stalked forward, Weiss drank in the appearance of their naked forms. Pyrrha’s heaving chest, topped with two perfect, pointy nipples, as full and  _ delectable  _ as Weiss imagined. Especially with her bushy, red tail behind her and her hair, cascading like a river of fire… and  _ Jaune,  _ his toned muscles and gentle eyes and that  _ dick... _

“Weiss-” he tried to speak, to no avail.

“No,” she hissed, “You won’t- you won’t  _ trick  _ me with your sweet words! I know what you are, Jaune, and you are going to  _ fuck me  _ like a  _ bitch,  _ and you aren’t going to get out of this!”

Snapping her bra off, not caring how expensive it was as she tore the clasp rather than  _ bother  _ with unlatching it. She could buy a new one; she couldn’t get there precious  _ seconds  _ back. Her breasts, small, yet perky and so very desirable in Jaune and Pyrrha’s eyes, were wonderfully exposed now. Her ruined dress was easily removed from her body as Weiss giggled, her fingers hooking into the elastic of her panties as she  _ pulled  _ it down, revealing her drooling pussy to their eyes. They had to see it now, seen what they had  _ done  _ to her! Driving her  _ mad  _ with desire, but now she was the one making  _ them  _ desire her! And as she leaned over the bed, wiggling her derriere, she knew that they were now the ones  _ helpless  _ in  _ her _ grasp!

Not much longer now. No, not at all! She felt the air on her exposed skin, felt the  _ wetness _ on her thighs, her nipples hardening and-

She felt Jaune’s  _ cock  _ enter her.

Oh- Oh  _ glory!  _ It was everything she ever dreamed of! Ev-er-y-thing! She  _ moaned  _ in pleasure as it  _ pushed  _ forward, her body feeling so soft and small as he  _ parted  _ her. It was everything she imagined and  _ everything  _ she deserved. It was the homage she was due! Crying out in joy, she felt the air rush through her mouth like she was  _ singing,  _ and she was, oh, she was! This was heaven, this was rapture, this was  _ relief  _ from their relentless sexual power, tantalizingly dangling out of her reach since she first arrived at Beacon!

But Weiss wasn’t the only one enjoying herself. She felt Jaune’s hands cup and massage her chest, his thumbs tweaking her nipples so expertly that they sent bolts of  _ pleasure  _ that frazzled her mind with every  _ pulse.  _ And she bucked her hips against his, she felt the soft cushion of her posterior meet his body, and it felt so  _ good! _

For him, too—Weiss knew her body was _exquisita,_ a fact Jaune’s moans as he fucked her confirmed. Her most delicate refinement was now wrapped around his cock, no doubt being an _incomparable_ delight, as she repaid him for his ceaseless teasing.

Yes. She was in control. She was  _ winning. _

“Grab my hair!” she cried out to Pyrrha, “Grab it and shove my face into your-mmmf!”

Pyrrha complied, gripping Weiss’s head and pressing her face against her… her  _ pussy.  _ Weiss moaned as she was  _ compelled  _ to start eating Pyrrha out, her tongue exploring the fox Faunus’s  _ delicious  _ folds. Weiss had never eaten pussy before, but Pyrrha’s taste was that of  _ victory  _ and Weiss drank deep and eagerly of her lusty moans.

“Oh gods, Weiss,” Pyrrha moaned, “You’re so good! You’re my,  _ uhn,  _ my little SDC whore, aren’t you? My little snowflake slut!”

Ha! That’s what she  _ thought!  _ Weiss had taken control of her sexuality and her destiny, and she had  _ forced  _ these two to submit to her! She aggressively reminded Pyrrha of this fact with her tongue, flicking and lapping at her clit until she couldn’t  _ speak  _ anymore!

As Pyrrha  _ shrieked  _ her climax, Weiss growled with savage delight. She slumped backwards, letting Weiss feel her juices running down her cheeks, her face surely a mess of Pyrrha’s delicious fluids. And Jaune’s would cum  _ soon,  _ she would see to that! She would- she would take her due from both of them! And then they’d both be defeated! But that- that wouldn’t be  _ enough!  _ No, not for Weiss! They’d teased and taunted and tantalized her so much, they’d be fucking her every night for a week! Fucking her until she couldn’t walk, until she forgot her own  _ name  _ and was just a messy slut of a girl who lived to get fucked like a whore!

“C-call me a bitch, Jaune!” she cried, “Spank my ass and treat me like your whore!”

He didn’t hesitate. “Gods, you are!” he gasped, “You’re my fucking bitch now, Weiss!”

Yes, yes! He brought his hand down on her rump with a quivering  _ smack! _ This was- this was what she wanted! She was  _ taking what she wanted  _ and Jaune couldn’t stop her! Everything she wanted! It was  _ hers!  _ She’d make Pyrrha spit on her as Jaune railed her calling her all sorts of- all sorts of degrading names! She’d have them tie her up and gag her with a plug stuffed up her butt! They’d do what she commanded and treat her like dirt and make her their  _ property! _

“Break me, Jaune!” she shrieked, “Make me cum so hard I lose my mind! Make me- make me your human bitch-pet! Do it! Do  _ me!” _

And with a mighty  _ thrust…  _

He did just that.

* * *

Cradling Weiss in his arms, Jaune gently offered her soft kisses. She was a tender girl, a sweet thing who’d been raised in a place that taught her she had to put up thorns to be safe.

...or at least he kept telling himself that after what she’d just put Jaune and Pyrrha through.

Weiss had been a surprisingly…  _ explosive  _ in her approach. After all their plans, everything from that video call in the summer, after his first, blissful coupling with Pyrrha to now, Jaune had not expected that  _ none  _ of his talents would be brought into play as Weiss burst into the room and  _ ordered  _ them to fuck her. And… to use her, to call her a bitch, and generally to have the two of them degrade her.

Jaune didn’t judge. Not after all he’d seen. Weiss knew what she needed, and if this was what she wanted, Jaune was happy to deliver, but at the same time, he couldn’t help but think that, even if she was  _ wildly  _ repressed, Weiss would never have demanded  _ this  _ if he hadn’t been subtly seducing her. He felt a twinge of guilt for it… he didn’t want to  _ hurt  _ anyone, but… well, he might have thought of that before joining a  _ terrorist organization. _

Out of the corner of his eye, Jaune could see that Pyrrha was on her scroll, no doubt messaging Blake. A reminder that, as much as Jaune might just want to give Weiss a good time and make amends for the stress he’d  _ undeniably  _ put her through… this was the mission.  _ She  _ was the mission. It felt cruel. Unjust and immoral, but… this was why they were at Beacon in the first place.

Stroking Weiss’s hair gently, he saw her eyes flutter open.

“I won...” she said, softly, then giggled, snuggling in his arms.

“Yeah,” he laughed, “You did.”

Focusing his gaze on her, Jaune gave Weiss the full force of his smolder. She was wholly in the White Fang’s power for sure now, but she was a priority target—and that meant giving her a full dose of the Eyes.

_ “Ohhhhhhhhhh,” _ she moaned as her eyes got lost in Jaune’s soft gaze. Her defenses lowered in her postcoital bliss, it was child’s play to ply her romantic fantasies. She wasn’t that different from Ren: hidden desire repressed for so long suddenly brought to the fore when she had  _ no  _ idea how to handle it. But while Ren retreated into loneliness and self-loathing, Weiss, it seems, was a bossier girl. And while Jaune didn’t mind getting bossed around in the bedroom…

He had a job to do.

Gently rubbing Weiss’s back, Jaune gave her a smile that made her shiver in pleasure. It was confirming his theory that Weiss’s frosty facade was the product of a childhood without a lot of warmth. He didn’t  _ like  _ exploiting paternal angst, but… sometimes, it was just something that happened. He watched her simply  _ melt  _ into his warm embrace, Weiss gazing into his eyes with a blissful expression, the kind that told Jaune that all her earlier fire had been spent, and now… now she would be a much more docile companion.

* * *

“Jaune, could you… be a dear, and... fetch us something to drink?”

Jaune wasn’t stupid, he- okay,  _ sometimes,  _ Jaune was way more dense than Blake would ever understand, but he was certainly on the ball enough to notice that she wasn’t really asking for a drink. He cast a glance over to Weiss, luxuriating in the softness of Pyrrha’s tail, then headed out to give the girls the room.

As the door  _ clicked,  _ Blake looked to Weiss with an undisguised look of pure glee. They had succeeded, succeeded beyond any of their wildest hopes.

Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the SDC, who would one day be the most  _ powerful  _ woman alive… was totally blissed out on Jaune magic. Brain completely fucked six ways from Sunday. Completely at their mercy. Blake felt a very wicked tingle come to her pussy as she thought of what they were about to do to her teammate, and nodded to Pyrrha to begin.

Pyrrha cradled Weiss in her arms and began the indoctrination. “Jaune’s amazing, isn’t he? And I’m sure you want more...”

Weiss murmured happily. Blake had only gotten a brief description of what had happened between the three of them, but it seemed that things had taken a  _ very  _ different path than what she had expected when she decided to… stir the pot a little. Still, it had ended as Blake had hoped, with a beautiful girl fucked silly and utterly in their power.

Pyrrha gently stroked Weiss’s pussy as she continued with her wicked words. “I know you want more… more and more and more… and Jaune would be so  _ happy  _ to give you what you want, Weiss, but…” Blake smirked as she saw Weiss’s eyes widen at the word, “But you’ve been a  _ naughty  _ girl… and Jaune doesn’t  _ like  _ that. He likes girls who know their place, girls who’ve learned to behave. And you  _ haven’t.” _

Whimpering in dismay, Weiss was still too incoherent to really protest. But Pyrrha, of course, was quick to reassure. “But I can teach you to be a good girl… and if you’re good, you’ll get  _ everything  _ you want from us,” she said, then gestured to Blake. “She’s your new Mistress,” Pyrrha explained, “She decides who sleeps with Jaune and when… so if you’re a good girl, Blake will get you all the love you’ve been craving, but if you’re a bad girl...”

“N-no!” Weiss squeaked, her eyes wild with fear, “I- I’ll be good! I promise!”

“Of course you will,” Blake soothed her, “Because you’re a good girl, a girl who knows how to submit to her Master and Mistress.”

Weiss sighed in contentment at the praise. From what Blake knew of the Schnee family home life… Weiss was probably receiving more positive, loving contact even in this moment than she’d ever gotten from her parents… which meant she wouldn’t really have objections to “replace” Jacques’s position in the SDC with Jaune (and, of course, Blake pulling the strings behind him).

With a dramatic flourish, Blake removed her bow, revealing her ears. “I am an agent of the White Fang,” she said, the gravity heavy in her voice. Weiss was startled, but too exhausted to put up a fight. She knew they had her already, she already accepted she was a plaything to be used—it didn’t really matter  _ for what reason  _ a toy was played with, really. “And so you’ll be a good girl and do what the movement asks of you.”

“But we’ll take good care of you,” Pyrrha reassured her, gently stroking her hair, “You just have to be a good, obedient White Fang slut.”

Blake pounced. “You’ll do exactly as we say,” she said, forcing her words into the still-dazed girl’s mind, “and Jaune will  _ overload  _ your life with pure, ecstatic pleasure. You just have to be a good girl for us.”

“And you are,” Pyrrha encouraged, “Such a good girl, such a good, obedient, White Fang pet.”

“Isn’t that right, slut?”

“Yes,” Weiss moaned in dismay… though it sounded quite a bit more like lust. “I am a White Fang slut. I am owned by my Faunus superiors and will do what my Mistress commands me. Mmmm, I am  _ powerless  _ against my sexy owners…”

Well, well, well… if this impromptu oath was any indication, it seemed that this wasn’t the  _ first  _ time Ms. Schnee had thought about being kidnapped and broken by the White Fang. It seemed that RWBY’s pristine princess had quite a bit to her kinkier side, building up in secret until Jaune popped her cork. Blake couldn’t  _ believe  _ their good fortune, or perhaps, just more testimony to how  _ exceptional  _ Jaune was at seduction. So many girls had deliciously fallen head over heels, utterly  _ captured  _ by the blond bun’s unsurpassed art.

With this, they’d achieved their nominal goal of going to Beacon in the first place. They’d converted Weiss to their side and now… what next? Yes, they had to fully debrief Weiss and strategize how to best take advantage of her knowledge and influence with the SDC, but there was no  _ challenge  _ in that. Sure, she could spend some time taking a vacation, enjoying her and Jaune’s menagerie of pets, perhaps having fun now that Yang and Weiss were both her submissive toys, but Blake was still eager for more  _ seductions!  _ More proud, independent women she could turn Jaune’s talents against until they were helpless, mind-broken sluts like Weiss here.

Blake wanted  _ more,  _ and, surely, it wouldn’t just fall into her  _ lap…  _ so she had to strategize. Power came to those who took it, and so she had to take action, had to decide now who should she have Jaune  _ conquer _ next.

Yes… Blake liked the sound of that. Conquest. She was changing the world, one influential woman at a time, but with Weiss… Blake had a taste of real power.

And she wanted more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Renarde for feedback on this chapter!
> 
> Been a while, hasn't it? But now that this act's been wrapped up, with Yang, Goodwitch, Nora, and Weiss falling to Jaune's charms, Blake's developed a taste for conquest. But before she can go forward with her diabolical plans, I think the story needs to see someone push back against her sinister schemes. I've got a couple ideas of who could be, and if you'd like to give your opinion, I've got a poll up on my Twitter, @SeleneSokal: https://twitter.com/SeleneSokal/status/1338986949391110144?s=20
> 
> **And it's a... tie! Between Velvet and Cinder. Guess I gotta figure out how to do that!**


	11. A Dangerous Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So when I put it up to a vote for which character would challenge Blake's ambitions, I had a number of ideas for how each could go. Was really excited to see the results, and was already running through some hypotheticals in my head.
> 
> I wasn't expecting a tie between Cinder and Velvet. Or that my tiebreaker would produce another tie.
> 
> But! I felt I could rise to the occasion, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

“Oh gods, oh gods, ohgodsohgodsohgodsOHGODSOHGAAAAAAAAAAAWDS!”

Coco threw back her head and  _ shrieked  _ from her orgasm, her whole body quaking from the titanic force of her climax.

Velvet smiled up at her leader from between her legs, her cheerful face soaked in Coco’s cum. “Alright Coco! Now lets do a few more reps and-”

But Coco’s head rolled in dismay. “N-nuh-no mooooore...” she whined, “Tut-toooo  _ muuuuuuuch...” _

“Coco,” Velvet _tsked,_ “You’ve hardly even had two dozen orgasms.”

“Guh-gaaaaaaaawds, Vel...” she wailed, “I- cah-can’t  _ thiiiiiiiink!” _

“If you can’t handle me,” Velvet patiently told her leader, “Jaune’s going to  _ break you  _ like a twig.”

But Coco just slumped forward. “D’wanna…” she moaned, “D’wanna cum an’more...”

Velvet sighed. As much as she might wish to deny it, her team leader was well and truly broken, her tongue lolling out of her mouth as she drooled on herself, her unfocused eyes stared at nothing.

The worst part was, Coco was  _ by far  _ the most promising recruit for Velvet’s Warren. Everyone else was just… not even worth  _ telling  _ them about Jaune’s supernatural sexual ability. Coco had seemed the best bet, high aura reserves, kind of a total perv, and had experience with Velvet’s stamina. But once Velvet kicked it into overdrive, Coco quickly folded.

The simple truth that Velvet was discovering was that the majority of humans just didn’t have the  _ stamina  _ needed to keep pace with a rabbit Faunus, and with Jaune as their buck… Velvet shuddered. He’d very nearly broken her in his  _ sleep;  _ the students of Beacon wouldn’t last an instant if his intentions turned amorous. And she only had a matter of time before a careless girl forced the matter.

That was the other problem: was Velvet misremembering, or were Beacon girls  _ way  _ sluttier than they were when she was a first year? It seemed like everywhere she looked, a girl was undressing her cousin with her eyes. Really, it seemed like  _ all of them.  _ Girls like Yang Xiao Long, sure, no different than Coco had been her first year, but no less than the most proper girl in the school,  _ Weiss Schnee,  _ had been clearly casting…  _ inappropriate  _ glances at poor, oblivious Jaune. And she had no  _ idea  _ the danger she was in, should she actually try to seduce him…

Glancing at Coco, a shattered, drooling wreck moaning mindlessly as she came down from her “training,” Velvet didn’t want to imagine what Jaune might do to Weiss. Not on purpose, of course not, Velvet  _ knew  _ her sweet cousin would never  _ knowingly  _ hurt a girl, but he was just… he was just too  _ virile  _ to be carelessly handled! The poor boy was clearly a virgin, well, at least until Velvet had experienced that magical night before initiation, but Jaune didn’t know that. As far as he knew, he had no sexual experience, but his  _ urges…  _ the poor girl would be  _ lucky  _ to be left like Coco here after even a single dose of what Velvet had experienced.

Velvet had thought to recruit Pyrrha as an ally and member of the Warren, a very logical choice as Jaune’s partner who was clearly  _ smitten  _ with him, and with her experience as a combat champ, she likely had some stamina reserves, but Velvet… she didn’t  _ trust  _ Pyrrha. Not anymore. At the beginning, she had thought that perhaps she just had a bias against predatory species, thinking that a fox Faunus couldn’t be trusted with her sweet cousin, something that had been obviated by Jaune’s… extraordinary talents as a buck. But Velvet kept her guard up and kept investigating Pyrrha, even as she started recruiting Coco, and what she saw… worried her. Or, perhaps,  _ who  _ she saw.

Blake Belladonna.

Velvet might have felt that Yang was immature, Weiss, fragile, and Pyrrha, suspect, but Blake was a wicked, scheming  _ bitch  _ whose presence kindled a furious, protective  _ rage  _ in Velvet’s heart. She was clearly  _ plotting  _ something, the way she looked at Velvet’s dear Jaune, something untoward and wicked. Velvet sometimes wondered if she should just leave it be, let that dark haired slut find out for herself that her sweet bun was far more potent than she could handle, until that scheming bitch was fucked brainless. If Velvet were a crueller woman, she’d even  _ encourage  _ it.

But Velvet wasn’t going to leave that to chance. She was protecting  _ all  _ of Beacon, even the nasty, vicious  _ bitches  _ who could never appreciate Jaune. But Blake’s connection to Pyrrha made her compromised, and left Velvet at… well, pretty much at the end of her rope.

There just weren’t any options left. Ruby Rose was far too innocent and sweet a girl to be a part of this. Nora Valkyrie, an obvious  _ no.  _ Mulan Ren—a surprise option, someone who could trick even someone as attentive as Velvet—was unfortunately too shy and delicate. There were the incoming students from the Vytal, but they… well, it was just repeats of the problems she found at Beacon.

Team NDGO were all-talk prissy bitches who wouldn’t last a moment longer than  _ Weiss  _ would. Reese and Neon were, like Yang, not  _ disciplined  _ enough for the sheer  _ physicality  _ of Jaune’s ardor. May was like Ren and Arslan… just not a team player. And  _ Cinder Fall  _ was surely...

Well, she’d eliminated  _ Blake  _ for being scheming, she surely couldn’t…

But Velvet thought about it some more. Few people at Beacon were as perceptive as she was, not only with her enhanced Faunus senses, finely-attuned sense of danger, and photographer’s eye, not to mention her Semblance’s ability to gain insight into the fundamental bearings of people. She  _ noticed  _ things people didn’t, and looking at Cinder, Velvet saw someone who didn’t plan on being noticed. Not something  _ usually  _ said about a drop-dead gorgeous woman who dressed like a glamor model, but Velvet saw what went beneath first impressions.

The looks, the fashionability, the haughtiness… all an act to distract from the fact that the woman was a mastermind. A seductress _ par excellence _ who was clearly at Beacon, at the Vytal, for untoward means. Velvet had idly thought of notifying Professor Goodwitch of her suspicions… but then she caught the long, needy look she was giving her cousin and Velvet decided that  _ hussy  _ wasn’t worth her time.

But if anyone was capable of matching Jaune… it would have to be an expert, a professional, and in the absence of high-class escorts with Huntress-level aura reserves, Cinder was exactly that. She was a risky figure to approach, but Velvet was beginning to piece together that… that was actually an advantage. She would understand the risk Jaune posed to the stability of Beacon, and would have a unique incentive to keep things quiet.

Also, she was hot. Like,  _ super  _ hot, and the thought of the two of them…  _ practicing  _ for Jaune was… appealing to Velvet.

Cleaning off her face and quickly getting dressed, Velvet tried to think where she might find Cinder. True to her nature, Cinder was typically more a person who made an appearance rather than was found, but Velvet knew that her teammate, the green haired girl that was friends with Ruby and Yang could be followed back to her team leader. Going to the door, Velvet figured she had decent odds of finding Cinder before-

Wait, she was forgetting something, wasn’t she?

Oh, yes, of course.

Velvet grabbed a blanket to drape over Coco and gave her drooling teammate a kiss on the forehead before heading out.

* * *

In many ways, the Mission was over.

Weiss had been seduced to their side, a fact that had been made  _ very  _ clear from the scroll message he’d received from Yang. Or, more accurately, the  _ pictures  _ Jaune had received from Yang, the very many pictures of Yang and Weiss, completely naked with words painted on them. 

Weiss, blushing furiously, but so clearly aroused, had “FAUNUS COCKS ONLY” written over her pussy, an SDC snowflake and “LI’L SNOWFLAKE SLUT” on her right breast and “REPARATIONS” written on her ass. Handprints of paint from where Yang had groped her were clear across her body. But the piece de resistance was written on her forehead: “PROPERTY OF JAUNE ARC” with a cute pair of bunny ears over the Arc sigil on her cheek.

Yang was not to be outdone, grinning lasciviously at the camera as she showed off her body. The penmanship was exquisite, and, somehow, that proof of Weiss’s willing participation in this humiliating photoshoot had been an insane turn on for Jaune. 

“TOUCH THE COW” had been written on her right breast, matched with “DO IT NOW” on the left. “BRAND ME” was written on her flank and “TAIL GOES HERE” over her asshole. Yang had evidently taken  _ particular  _ pride in how Weiss had written “WHITE FANG BREEDING BITCH” over her pussy.

Yang had included a message:  _ “Blake said we had to wash it off instead of spending all day marked for our White Fang Masters, but a picture lasts forever! Also, I told Weiss that I was sending these pics to Daddy and the horny slut practically came lol! Talk to you later, and fuck us soon!” _

Jaune had had to snap his scroll shut in a  _ hurry  _ when he’d received it,  _ cursing  _ how stupid he was to open a picture from  _ Yang  _ in public. Fortunately, Cardin hadn’t seen anything, but his clear panicked response had evoked considerable merriment from the group. If they had known, it would have jeopardized the entire mission, but  _ oh,  _ the  _ looks  _ on their faces if they had seen!

Shaking his head with a chuckle, Jaune picked up the pace. Right now, Pyrrha, Blake, and Goodwitch were in a “strategy meeting” that almost certainly was going to be more about a forthcoming set of even more whorish photos to his scroll than anything for the Cause, but Jaune figured it really was okay to enjoy some recreational sex, especially now that the risky part of the mission had been finished.

Jaune was still… iffy on their plan here. “Just have a lot of sex with various women” had been most of Jaune’s  _ life  _ back at Menagerie, and with the international students arriving for the Vytal, Jaune could quite easily see himself moving into a life of good sex with foreign women, introducing Arslan Altan to her feminine side or making Ciel Soleil lose track of time… but they weren’t here on  _ vacation!  _ This was a  _ mission,  _ and Jaune liked to believe the White Fang  _ stood _ for something!

Especially now that Jaune was aware of how  _ generous  _ a budget Sienna had approved for this mission… So yeah, maybe Jaune was a  _ bit  _ hypocritical to expect Blake to really push the advantage, but they were at  _ Beacon!  _ This school had produced  _ heroes,  _ and they had to live up to those expectations! Or, at least,  _ try. _

Well, he’d have to make time to ponder heroism later. He’d arrived at his destination: the gym.

Jaune’s insistence on  _ trying  _ to be a real Huntsmen hadn’t fallen on deaf ears. While Blake had been skeptical on the utility (“If we’re in a situation where  _ you _ have to fight, things have gone  _ spectacularly  _ wrong”) and Yang had mostly seen it as a chance to work on his glamour muscles… it was Jaune’s teammates who had come through.

The three of them had pledged to support him, to help him out and  _ teach  _ Jaune to be a real fighter for the White Fang. Yes, last night’s rooftop sparring match with Pyrrha had… ended with him putting Pyrrha in a full Nelson and fucking her until she screamed that she was his bitch, but he’d actually learned a  _ ton  _ from Pyrrha’s hands on training. He had special tutoring sessions with Goodwitch scheduled as well (and he’d  _ insisted  _ that they train in the training rooms and not, as she requested, her quarters), but tonight… Ren and Nora would be putting him to  _ work. _

Stepping into the gym, Jaune’s eye’s immediately zoomed to the only figures there. Ren and Nora in their gym clothes was a very… appealing sight. Nora’s tight little shorts, clearly straining to cover the curvy girl’s figure, were, of course, the highlight. But Ren, no longer binding her chest or concealing her femininity, filled out her top quite fetchingly, and her cute, flustered blush as she saw Jaune never failed to stroke his ego.

Jaune gave them an admiring whistle, feeling a little smug at the way his admiration made the both of them blush, their thighs subtly clenching, as he asked, “I guess we… have the whole place to ourselves?”

Ren gave Jaune a soft smile. “Benefits of having Professor Goodwitch as one of your,” the quiet girl shivered with open lust,  _ “women.  _ She’s reserved us private time in the gym. Just the three of us.”

Nora clapped her hands together in glee. “So! I only know, like, 20% of what’s going on, but as I understand it, Jaune-Jaune, you’re working for the White Fang to have sex with a lot of ladies and build up your harem!”

Jaune blushed. “It’s...” he mumbled, “It’s not  _ just  _ about-”

“She’s not wrong,” Ren quietly cut in, then blushed  _ furiously  _ at having interrupted Jaune.

“Anyways!” Nora brought them back on track, “You’re like, the best sex god ever, but you’ve gotta learn to be a  _ Huntsman,  _ and that’s where Renny and I come in!” She gestured to the exercise equipment behind her. “So we’re gonna get you pumping some iron and whipping you into shape!”

The look at Ren’s face from “whipping you into shape” made it clear she was imagining it quite vividly, though, Jaune idly wondered, if she saw her or him with the whip. But there wasn’t much time for him to think about that (enjoyable) thought: Nora was not one to wait, and Jaune was swiftly put onto a bench as Nora added weights to a bar. With Ren’s merciful interjections to keep her excitable partner from just crushing Jaune outright.

It was a good workout! Nora shouted encouragement as she spotted him, and Jaune felt good to put his muscles through their paces. Not to mention, he saw the way Ren’s eyes drank in his form as he pumped the weights up and down. Quite flattering to his ego, and Jaune had to admit… having two beautiful women so focused on him was quite the-

Jaune froze, mid-motion, from the sight of Ren stripping her shorts off and  _ crawling onto him! _

“Ren!” Jaune gasped.

“Ah ah ah, Jaune-Jaune,” Nora interrupted with a grin, “We’re helping you out, so you can’t  _ blame  _ us for getting worked up, especially,” she bit her lip, “E-especially when you’re so- so...”

Her words trailed off as Ren had pulled down Jaune’s shorts, his dick springing forth merrily. Ren only hesitated for a moment.

Ren was so wet, Jaune’s dick slid right into her tight pussy. 

“You don’t get to stop!” Nora barked, and Jaune’s mind, lacking any capacity for higher thinking, obeyed, pumping up and down as Ren matched his rhythm, riding his cock as he worked out.

Ren was lost in a blissful fantasy that she was enjoying far too much to let something as trivial as reality interrupt. “I am my Master’s concubine,” she whispered to herself, riding up and down on Jaune’s shaft, “And he has chosen me to be blessed by his attention.”

He’d have to remember that particular fantasy for a future JNPR “bedtime story.” Not that Nora was going to let him focus on anything other than putting in as many reps as he could. Aura—particularly with  _ his  _ reserves—meant that Jaune’s workout wasn’t limited by the normal standards of safety and sanity, and Nora had every intent of draining him—just as her partner had a similar goal.

It wasn’t just Ren’s tight, inviting pussy that was making it a certainty, but the way she was now chanting as she rode him, lost in her fantasy of being one of her “Master’s” harem girls. “I belong to him,” she whispered, “His pleasure is my pleasure,” and Jaune struggled not to get pulled into her fantasy as well. As he pumped iron and had a girl worshipfully riding him, Jaune felt  _ powerful  _ as he disrupted Ren’s chants with a powerful orgasm.

Having this power, this  _ control  _ was a potent aphrodisiac, knowing that Nora was drooling with anticipation, that a reserved girl like Ren was powerless against his charms, knowing how many girls had already succumbed to him—it was  _ impossible  _ to hold back as Jaune released into Ren’s inviting pussy, flooding it with his cum.

Ren shrieked with joy, slumping forward as Jaune set the bar back on the rack, content that he’d given and gotten quite a workout from this session.

“N-now,” Nora stammered, the act of  _ uncertainty  _ seeming so strange with her, “Now it’s  _ my  _ turn...”

As well-contented as he was, Jaune wasn’t drained yet, and he couldn’t lie—he was excited to see what Nora had in mind. “Lead the way,” he said as he helped Ren off of him, letting her rest as he took care of her partner.

Nora’s interest, though, seemed more in her  _ own  _ workout than Jaune’s as she led him to the pullup bar. “I’m gonna need a spotter,” she said, her grin suggesting that she didn’t mean it in the  _ usual  _ sense. Gripping the bar, Nora hefted herself up, wiggling her butt invitingly. “Okay, Jaune-Jaune!” she said, regaining some of her confidence in her voice, as she started doing chin ups, “I want you to give me a  _ real workout,  _ okay?”

Not a problem. Coming at her from behind, he heard Nora moan as his hard cock slipped between her suspended legs. She raised herself up, her drooling pussy dragging along his shaft… and then  _ lowered  _ herself, squealing as Jaune’s dick  _ pushed  _ into her. Feeling Nora’s plush ass  _ press  _ into him as she lowered herself down on his cock, then the way her pussy tightly sucked on him as she pulled herself up, a cycle she eagerly repeated, getting a workout in kegels as much as in chin ups.

“Oh- oh, Renny!” Nora cried, “Oh, yes, yes, kiss my titties! This is- this is  _ perfect!” _

It seemed that Ren wanted to get into the fun, too. Jaune didn’t mind, the two of them sandwiching Nora between them as the girl fought her way through her workout. It might not be the most orthodox way to do pullups, but Nora wasn’t objecting as she rhythmically pumped up and down on Jaune’s cock.

But Jaune also had a secret weapon. As unpredictable as Nora was Jaune had been able to start piecing together who Nora Valkyrie was.

“Mmmm, Ren,” he groaned, “Don’t you just love Nora’s tits?”

Nora squeaked in response as Ren agreed, “They are quite lovely, so full and yet so firm.”

“And she’s easily got JNPR’s best ass.”

“Wh-what are you doing?” a suddenly nervous Nora asked.

“Shhh,” Jaune whispered, “Just let us  _ praise  _ you.”

She shuddered. Nora was an orphan, even before Ren had been orphaned, when the town of Kuroyuri fell. Her irrepressible cheerfulness was a testament to her spirit and unwillingness to concede to hardship, and was just one of the many reasons Jaune deeply admired her. But it also meant that Nora had grown up in an environment where positive reinforcement was tragically rare.

So in the bedroom… Jaune could  _ hammer  _ her tenderest desires. “You’re so beautiful, Nora, such a wonderful, cheerful presence in our lives… and so  _ sexy...” _

“So sexy...” Ren echoed with a moan.

“Nooooooo,” she moaned, but he could feel her pussy quiver as he spoke. She couldn’t deny it was true, even as much as Nora was quietly wary of believing such things: she was loved. Jaune and Pyrrha and Ren loved her as dearly as she loved them, and “Nuh-nooooo, Jaune, you’re m-making me c-cum!”

Jaune grinned, stepping up his assault on her, whispering sweet words in her ear as he pounded her from below. Nora gasped, struggling to hold back the climax Jaune and Ren were delivering her to, but her efforts were in vain. With a shuddering cry of “JAUNE-JAAAAAAUNE!” she erupted, as explosive as one would expect from Nora Valkyrie.

But in helping her down from the bar, Jaune gripped Nora by her legs and kept her impaled on his dick. Bonelessly, she moaned as he started fucking her standing up, bucking her up and down on his hips. Ren had knelt down, seeing her “services” needed, and began to kiss and worship Jaune’s balls as he kept bouncing her teammate on his cock. In no time at all, he felt the familiar pressure build, and then…  _ release. _

Nora made a pleasant, garbled noise as Jaune pumped a load into her. Gently, he laid her down, with the help of a very worn-out Ren. Jaune could sympathize—they’d really put him through his paces, and yet… he could feel his aura reserves undoing the tiredness of their workout already. 

Jaune knew he had to be careful, lying down with his exhausted teammates. His  _ full  _ libido was a dangerous thing, something he’d learned to be careful with as he wore out the women of Menagerie. Not everyone could keep up with a rabbit Faunus’s stamina, and he always had to be careful to keep his own lusts in check.

Looking around the gym, Jaune wondered if the girls were going to come up with ways to combine sex with  _ every  _ machine. He- he had to admit, it did sound like an enjoyable option

“Jaune...” Ren asked, blushing, “c-could you…  _ command  _ me to clean up after our session?”

Smiling warmly, Jaune said, “Of course. But not now… I want to spend some quality time with my teammates before we even  _ think  _ of leaving.”

Lying down between an exhausted Ren and Nora, pulling them into his embrace, Jaune knew that, while maybe he wasn’t doing all he could to advance the White Fang, he was making his teammates very, very happy.

* * *

How to prepare for a deal with the devil was not something Velvet really knew much about. The smart thing to do was “Don’t make them,” but Velvet didn’t have a choice. Jaune was simply… too manly, too  _ powerful  _ to be left to his own devices. Not before someone got hurt.

Taking a deep breath, Velvet crossed the cafeteria to where Cinder was with her… “associates,” if that was the polite way to refer to them. She could hear what they were saying, a completely ordinary conversation, if one where the leader was more “instructing” than dialoguing with her teammates, but one Velvet could tell was laden with covert meaning.

She took a seat next to them, ignoring the affronted looks as she invaded their space, and looked right to Cinder.

“I won’t say what I know,” Velvet put it bluntly, “But you’re going to want to hear what I have to say.”

Cinder blinked, clearly not comfortable with being approached, but far too skilled to show it. Velvet could see the calculations racing through her mind before she spoke. “Leave us,” she said to her cronies, who scurried off at their leader’s command, some more reluctant than others.

“Thank you,” Velvet began, only to be cut off.

“I’m not a woman with time for trifles,” Cinder said, narrowing her eyes, a gesture that turned the blood in Velvet’s veins to ice water, “So out with it.”

“V-very well,” she stammered, “You- I know you’re here on a mission of some kind, and it is neither my interest nor concern what agenda you’re pursuing, but I do know that there is a risk here to every woman at Beacon that you might just have the talents to stop.”

Velvet got nothing more than a raised eyebrow in response, but it told her all she needed—Cinder was intrigued. Emboldened by that sign, Velvet pushed forward. “I assume you would have little reason to know my cousin, Jaune Arc. A fellow rabbit Faunus, partnered with the Invincible Vixen?”

_ That  _ raised an eyebrow!

“We should talk in private,” Cinder said.

The two of them headed back to Cinder’s room. For a moment, Velvet hesitated at the door, knowing that following the dragon  _ back  _ to her lair was… unwise, but… no, she had to be brave. Jaune needed help and Cinder, while the  _ last  _ woman Velvet would want to have as an ally, was the best bet she had.

Stepping into the room, Velvet felt the tension in the air shift as the door shut, leaving her alone with the sinister seductress. But still, no matter what danger she might be in, Velvet was a Huntress. She squared her shoulders, faced up the woman analyzing her like she was counting the measure of every inch of her, and launched into her explanation of what she knew about Jaune.

As…  _ seedy  _ as her encounter had been with Jaune, Cinder held no judgment as Velvet recounted the story. What she’d discovered about her cousin’s lapine stamina and innate sexual talents. The danger he posed to the entire school if the beast was awoken carelessly. And while she’d been... circumspect in her references to the  _ other  _ women of Beacon, Velvet had made it clear that nobody at the school nearly measured up to the task.

Cinder listened to it all, nodding attentively as her mind was clearly whirling through the possibilities. It… made Velvet a little nervous, to be wholly honest, but she wanted someone with rare talents, and that meant compromising elsewhere. But when she got to describing her Warren plan, making her pitch to Cinder for how they could lead a small group of girls to keep Jaune satisfied and managed, Cinder did something that caught Velvet off guard.

She  _ smiled. _

Ohhhh… that _smile..._  


It wasn’t just that the normally icy woman didn’t  _ usually  _ smile, it was just… there was something captivating about her, something so…  _ enchanting  _ about Cinder’s gaze. The way her eyes seemed to draw in Velvet’s and… and kept her from realizing that the girl had drawn in closer until she was practically on top of her.

“Thank you for telling me, dear,” Cinder said, her voice musical and alluring, “You’re such a dutiful girl to do this for everyone’s sake… and for your cousin’s. And to think, doing this all in secret… you’d never get the  _ reward  _ you so richly deserve...”

Velvet blushed, her earlier confidence having vanished so swiftly, it was like she never had it in the first place. She was a trembling little bunny, but… but something about Cinder’s look told her… she didn’t  _ mind  _ a trembling little bunny…

“I will help you, but Velvet, my dear,” she said as Velvet sighed in pleasure to hear that Cinder would help, would make everything better, “My dear, sweet bunny… you deserve  _ so much more...” _

Then she kissed her.

Kissed Velvet right on the lips with a kiss so soft and lovely that Velvet swooned on the spot. Dizzy and disoriented, she was utterly at Cinder’s seductive mercy as Velvet experienced a kiss unlike anything she’d ever felt before. Cinder’s lips were sugar and spice, the gentle sweetness and softness of a lover, while also carrying hints of the fiery passion Cinder was putting into her. More and more passion rose in their buss as Velvet sank into Cinder’s embrace.

As she broke away, a thin line of saliva still linking them together, Cinder  _ smiled  _ and Velvet utterly surrendered to the sight.

“Don’t worry, my little bunny, I will make sure you are richly rewarded,” she said, and Velvet couldn’t deny the predatory  _ hunger  _ she heard in Cinder’s voice, but  _ oh  _ how she craved it! She wanted to be Cinder’s little bunny, wanted to be her helpless prey!

Velvet trembled as Cinder ordered her to undress, and as her clothes were removed so fast as to just... disappear, Cinder turned to fetch something from a drawer.

It was… it was a strap on. A wicked looking one, bumpy and ridged and oversized and Velvet was about to have doubts… until Cinder eschewed her dress in a single, graceful motion and Velvet drank in the sight of Cinder Fall standing, nude and resplendent, looking like a goddess of sex and sensuality.

“Lie down, my sweet,” Cinder instructed, an instruction Velvet eagerly followed, her legs spread wide.

“I’m going to  _ reward  _ you for being such a good girl.”

Cinder bore down upon her and  _ took  _ her.

It was- it was… Velvet had only been fucked like this once before! It was just like when Jaune had utterly reshaped Velvet’s worldview, only Cinder was awake and  _ oh gods  _ was she ever awake! It was merciless and cruel, vicious and conquering, but Velvet loved it! Loved it so much! She was a helpless bunny at the mercy of a wicked predator and she loved it!

Velvet was tumbling down a rabbit hole of lust that led to an infinite pit of carnal pleasure. She knew if she didn’t stop herself, she’d be swallowed up by Cinder entirely, turned to her helpless pleasure-pet!

_ If only that didn’t sound so wonderful! _

“What a lovely, kind girl you are,” Cinder said, so sweetly that Velvet felt any remaining trace of negative thoughts towards Cinder just  _ evaporate,  _ “To be so  _ good  _ for your sweet cousin… yes, my little bunny, I’ll help you tame him.”

Tame? That- that wasn’t-

But then a burst of pleasure from Cinder expertly tweaking Velvet’s nipples completely disrupted the thought, leaving behind a very agreeable static where thoughts used to be.

“And I’m sure he’d love to reward you for it… the both of us will. Squeezing you between our naked bodies as we  _ shower  _ you in  _ pleasure!” _

C-Cinder and Jaune…  _ together? _

“O-oh gods!” she squeaked, “oh gods, ohgodsohgodsohgodsOHGODSOHGAAAAAAAAAAAWDS”

“Yes, my good little bunny...” Cinder cooed and Velvet’s heart  _ soared  _ to be her good little bunny, “That’s right,  _ cum  _ for me. Cum for your Mistress!”

“Yeh-YEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS!!” Velvet screamed, feeling her entire sense of  _ self  _ fall away as her orgasm shattered the foundations of her psyche.

All replaced by the incomparable sexual majesty of  _ Cinder Fall. _

“Who am I!” she called with a domineering sneer.

“MISTRESS!” Velvet yelled back, gleeful in her surrender.

“And who are you!”

“YOUR GOOD LITTLE BUNNY!”

“And who are you going to help me seduce?” she asked, playfully.

Velvet didn’t even have a moment’s objection, all thoughts of family loyalty swept away in the certainty that Mistress Cinder would make everything perfect for everyone.

“Jaaaaaaauuuune...” she murmured, happily. Together, Mistress Cinder and Jaune would bring  _ everyone  _ to this new understanding… this new  _ pleasure... _

“That’s a good bunny,” she purred, stroking Velvet’s ears and making her feel like everything was right and everything was good… so long as she listened to Mistress...

* * *

What a  _ good _ girl Cinder had found.

Velvet Scarlatina was going to be the solution to so many of Cinder’s problems that she almost felt bad about handing her over to Emerald to play with. But, of course, Cinder knew that Emerald was such a  _ needy  _ girl, and giving her little treats like this kept Emerald wrapped around her fingers, a good and obedient pet, while Velvet needed no such rewards, not since Cinder had broken her in.

And then she’d been so kind to lead Cinder back to her team leader, a girl who happened to be a Maiden candidate (not that she looked it, so meekly servile between Cinder’s legs right now). Two girls for the price of one… and a rather  _ fascinating  _ lead on the state of Beacon.

It was the last puzzle piece to make sense of what was wrong with this school.

Outside the obvious issue of the  _ idiot  _ Headmaster, of course. But Cinder’s observation of her possible threats was always being confused by something she hadn’t been getting. The students were strangely…  _ close.  _ Figures like Yang Xiao Long, Pyrrha Nikos, and Weiss Schnee Cinder could understand as friends, but the closeness Cinder saw surely wasn’t  _ that.  _ It was a closeness that told Cinder to be wary, and she hadn’t liked it one bit.

What the silly little lapine now under Cinder’s spell failed to realize was that her strapping cousin wasn’t an innocent virgin, but a proper Casanova, a man with not only the incredible stamina and libido that raised Cinder’s interest, but also a deviant, scheming nature that Cinder recognized all too well. He and Cinder were two of a kind, but thanks to her little bun—currently having a thick, fat carrot shoved in her pussy by a very smug Emerald, her asshole already stuffed with a cute cottontail plug—Cinder had the drop on him.

Yes, he was a dangerous foe, this Jaune Arc, far more dangerous than anyone she had to face at this idiotic school, but Cinder knew what he was, who was in his harem, and how talented he was while Jaune… didn’t know she existed. She could see his operation now—sloppy work really, only evading Cinder’s notice for how  _ ludicrous  _ it was to even assume such brazenness—and that meant she could see the weak link in his little harem. The way to target him  _ directly  _ and catch him off guard, leave him so besotted, he won’t even realize he’d been seduced until well after Cinder had him wrapped around her little finger. And once entangled...

Ah, but she didn’t even have to wait for the end of her plans to enjoy herself, now, did she? Holding up her scroll as she enjoyed Ms. Adel’s rather dutiful tongue, Cinder swiped through a few photos of her target, admiring how…  _ pleasurable  _ the mission was going to be.

Yes, Cinder felt she’d rather  _ enjoy  _ what she had planned for Blake Belladonna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Renarde for feedback on this chapter! 
> 
> I've got a rough outline of the next two chapters as this arc plays out, but I'm still open to hearing people's ideas and suggestions for what they'd like to see in this fic, or ideas they have for future characters to include.


	12. A Match Made In Hell

A year ago, Pyrrha would  _ never  _ believe that her time at Beacon might be like this. No, not the “submissive pet in an expanding harem all in service to the White Fang,” though that was almost  _ completely  _ unbelievable. It was something even  _ bigger,  _ even  _ more unbelievable  _ than that: she was here at Beacon, and she had found  _ so many _ people she was so close to.

Sure, sexually, she’d expanded her bedpost notches with Jaune, Ren, and Nora, the Team JNPR orgies—or even just the cuddling—helping her sleep like a  _ baby  _ every night, not to mention their strict training regime with Jaune. And there was Blake’s team, RWBY, with Yang as their pervy and curvy Faunus fetishist and Weiss was as sweet and submissive as Pyrrha was. And, of course, Blake was their Harem Mistress, and  _ so  _ dominant and controlling, Pyrrha was starting to feel a little distracted just thinking about it! Pyrrha had recently had a meeting with Blake and Ms. Goodwitch where she’d been tied up and abused by the both of them, Ms. Goodwitch teaching Blake all about how to best handle a crop, and it had been  _ incredible! _

But there was more to this than just sex. Not to discount the sex, of course, but days like today, where Pyrrha was just hanging with Blake and Weiss to have a girl’s day in Vale, were just a lot of fun hanging out, exploring the city, and enjoying the carefree days of being student Huntresses. The world was theirs, and they were going to enjoy it.

Never, not  _ once  _ at Sanctum had Pyrrha ever done anything like this with a friend. Going clothes shopping, getting iced coffees at a cafe, just fooling around and not giving a  _ single  _ thought to their responsibilities… it was all so lovely.  _ This  _ was what being in a harem was really all about. There was no cruel despot commanding his conquered ladies to entertain him (though,  _ fuck,  _ Pyrrha thought that would be so hot...), it was a group of girls who were as _ close  _ as any group of friends could ever be, enjoying each other’s company and sharing one sweet and loving man, who belonged to them as much as they belonged to him.

But right now, even without Jaune, they were having a good time. And a  _ sexy  _ one at that. Blake had  _ ordered  _ Weiss to pay for everything, their cute little SDC sub practically getting off on being findommed by her Faunus Mistress, almost too jittery to get her lien out to pay at each and every shop, restaurant, and store they went to. Pyrrha loved seeing the prim-and-proper Schnee heiress trying to seem like everything was normal while her thighs quivered and her voice trembled, knowing that all her money was just White Fang property. Maidens, there was just something about Jaune that seemed to leave them all so satisfied… and yet always so eager for more. They were quite the addicted little pack of sluts, weren’t they? Pyrrha felt her own thighs  _ quiver  _ just  _ thinking  _ of herself like that!

Her thoughts were interrupted as Weiss made a pleasant little sigh from Pyrrha’s lap, now lounging in their dorm, tuckered after a long day in the city. That was another lovely thing about the harem—Pyrrha  _ loved  _ her sisters so dearly. She’d been so  _ alone  _ at Sanctum, striving for such perfection that she had become unapproachable. People were either intimidated by her or trying to use her for their own gain, and she just… had no one she could connect to. But here at Beacon, she was  _ surrounded  _ by girls who she had a close, intimate connection with. There was a unique bond forged when you were lying on the floor, tongue mindlessly lolling out of your mouth like a cow, fucked completely senseless and staring at your harem sister, equally senseless, with unfocused eyes. Or the post-orgy cuddle pile, snuggling close to whoever you ended up with, whether it was a  _ very  _ relaxed and disheveled Professor Goodwitch or in Blake’s devious clutches as she whispered what a good slut you were for the White Fang.

Stroking Weiss’s hair, Pyrrha knew that she felt the same way. Atlas had been so cold and isolating for the poor girl, and now, every day was awash in love and support. She was such a sweet girl beneath the frosty exterior, which made Pyrrha so happy that they had melted her so quickly.

But… there was a third dimension of Pyrrha’s incredible life at Beacon. Something  _ bigger  _ than herself. Something she still struggled to wrap her mind around. She was a White Fang asset now, but it went even bigger than the White Fang. In her conversations with Blake, Pyrrha had begun to articulate what  _ she  _ saw as their goals, and she was happy to see that Blake agreed. 

The Faunus were a people without a Kingdom, but now they had a  _ King. _ A King who would make all other Kingdoms bow down before him, not by force of arms, but by force of  _ love.  _ Right now, Pyrrha was gently stroking Weiss’s hair as the sweet girl lay in her lap, nothing at all like the nemesis of her people that her family wanted to shape her into. No, Weiss had found her  _ place,  _ both in the loving embrace of the harem… and in her delicious  _ submission  _ to Jaune’s rule.

There were just so many more who had to learn this lesson. But with Blake’s help, Pyrrha was confident that they’d guide Jaune into bringing about his reign.

* * *

This was going to be a greater test than anything Cinder had faced so far in her infiltration of Beacon. Overt actions were best done _without_ showing her face, but this… this promised a huge reward, but the risks were even higher. And yet, she felt _exhilarated_ for this opportunity to rise to this occasion. At long last, an actual challenge was staring her in the face, and she _loved_ it.

For Cinder, sexuality came to her as naturally as  _ breathing.  _ She had formed her body, her entire  _ self  _ into a perfect tool for achieving her goals… and those of Salem, of course. Infiltration, terrorism, murder… and  _ seduction _ were all part of her repertoire, and she  _ relished  _ the chance to flex her skills. But most men were… tedious. Simple, really. A flash of skin and a well-practiced imitation of caring about their emotional needs and it was all too easy to wheedle the access codes or secure a council vote. It spared her having to actually  _ touch  _ the wretches, but it was…  _ boring. _

Jaune was interesting—the highest compliment Cinder could pay a mortal—a man who actually  _ exceeded  _ Cinder’s talents in seduction. She could see it in the way his body moved, the way his eyes roamed over the bodies of his women. Now that she knew to be looking for it, it was so obvious… alas, that he didn’t have Cinder’s talents of  _ subtlety,  _ but it worked out for her.

He was also careless—he had a harem of women utterly  _ enslaved _ to him, Cinder could tell that from a glance, and yet he did nothing to keep them in line. It was sweet, in a way, but foolish—Cinder could already see how it would lead to his undoing. The naivety of an easy youth, she supposed, the assumption that he could just have a sexy fling with every pretty girl he saw, without ever considering the implication it had for  _ power.  _ Which, as Cinder knew, was what sex truly was.

But he’d learn. Cinder was quite interested in how well he’d take to his lessons once he was as obedient and controlled as her dear little, utterly besotted  _ Emerald  _ was. Linking their… organizations would position her perfectly to carve out Vale as a new base of power. Cinder had Roman wrapped around her finger, mostly through fear and appeals to his ego, but turning Jaune loose on his little killer? She knew who the  _ real  _ power was in that relationship, and the thought of turning Neo into a lovesick little schoolgirl had its  _ own  _ appeal there. Then there was using his hold on Glynda Goodwitch to find where that damnable Maiden had gone after she’d evaded Cinder’s ambush—draining her powers would go so much more smoothly once the girl was properly cock-addled into blissful servitude. And from there? The world was her oyster.

Though now was not the time to be thinking of  _ victory,  _ not when she’d only begun her plan. She was getting ahead of herself, and that kind of overconfidence was the first step to  _ defeat.  _ A lesson she was about to gain a firsthand glimpse of, seeing it happen to her own, hapless target.

Blake Belladonna was arrogant. Arrogant and naive, a foolish little girl playing a game for  _ women.  _ She thought she was in control because she could hide behind her boyfriend and push around the brainfogged girls caught in his lustful spell. She had  _ no  _ idea what a real enemy could do, but she was about to learn.

Finding Blake was easy, of course. Not only did she feel no particular need to  _ conceal  _ her presence at Beacon, she was someone already on Cinder’s radar. When the White Fang had so arrogantly  _ refused  _ Cinder’s offer of cooperation, she’d been able to piece together it had something to do with their  _ own  _ operation at Beacon. Before Velvet’s oh so helpful introduction, Cinder had mistakenly believed it was Adam Taurus’s brainchild, with his loyal girlfriend serving as his infiltrator—a plot that was making no sense to Cinder with its lack of idiotic shows of force and macho chest-thumping, the hallmarks of Taurus’s career. But now she knew how to redirect all the info Emerald and Mercuria had gathered on Blake’s patterns of behavior and turn it towards this new mission.

Getting her away from her allies was even _easier._ She sent Mercuria to flirt with Pyrrha—arrogant girl thought so highly of herself that she honestly thought she had a _chance,_ even _before_ considering the matter of her being in the harem of a master of seduction, but that was what made it so easy for Cinder to string her snidely superior assassin along on endless implications and unspoken promises—and the ensuing drama made a perfect distraction. She had Emerald use her Semblance to keep prying eyes from noticing as Cinder approached Blake… and with a whisper in her ear and a gentle _push_ easily guided her into a private place before she’d even realized she was being taken aside.

In the classroom, Cinder got aggressive, pushing the Faunus girl against the wall and looking into her eyes with an undisguised look of predatory  _ desire,  _ a look that was mirrored in Blake’s own eyes. It took nothing to inflame her target’s lusts, to drive that hunger to the surface before her rational, analytical mind could take control of the situation.

It shouldn’t have been this easy, but Blake had no idea how  _ weak  _ she truly was. Time and time again, she’d had her mind scrambled by Jaune’s charm. Observation had confirmed it, and while Blake strutted with all the arrogance of a seductress, she only had Jaune’s voluntary compliance to give her that power. So while Jaune fed the girl’s arrogance, he undermined her will—she was a creature of easy pleasure and erotic delights, totally addicted to Jaune’s talents… and lacking the willpower to resist another hit of erotic temptation. Not when Cinder’s tongue was plunging into her with a kiss to make her  _ toes  _ curl!

Simply put, she was already seduced. Not by Cinder, no, but by Jaune. Her defenses were utterly nothing because Cinder simply delivered what she so obviously  _ craved.  _ She was used to erotic pleasure, to girls throwing themselves at her, and even though Cinder was  _ obviously  _ pulling her into a trap… Blake’s  _ arrogance  _ told her to invite it.

After all, if Cinder was dangerous, Blake surely rationalized that Jaune would save her, and Cinder would just be a dark-haired beauty added to the harem, to be  _ humiliated  _ as Blake’s newest toy. That feeling of invincibility was what Blake was  _ counting— _ and getting off—on.

The greedy little slut was learning, though, learning that Cinder was something more than she could handle, her tongue invading Blake’s mouth, her fingers squeezing her flesh, her body pressed against hers, all turning the heat up on her. Addicted to easy pleasure, Blake succumbed to Cinder’s attention, melting against her precise fingers slipping into Blake’s panties, bringing on wave after wave of physical pleasure.

There was still quite a bit more to do to finish melting the Faunus girl’s mind and training her as Cinder’s newest toy, but for a clinical thinker like Cinder, it was all already a foregone conclusion. The challenge had already passed, and the weak-willed Blake Belladonna, squealing on Cinder’s fingers and melting under her kiss, was Cinder’s now, giving her a perfect opening to turning Arc’s harem into the instrument of his own submission. She hit her first climax with hardly any effort—how pathetic, for a would-be mastermind.

But the more important aspect wasn’t just that Blake was easy prey, it was what Blake  _ revealed _ about Jaune. Blake was besotted with him—they all were, the boy’s  _ technique  _ was, admittedly, incredible, beyond anything Cinder herself was capable of—but unlike the rest of his girls, she was the one in the driver’s seat with their relationship. She was the one engineering his strategy here, the one  _ using him,  _ not the other way around, and using him to seduce women to feed her own corrupt passions. Really, Cinder could tell that all Jaune needed to do was give her a seductive  _ look  _ and all her pretensions of control would collapse like a house of cards against an tidal wave, but he allowed her this independence… because he liked it.

Jaune  _ liked  _ his women to be independent. He didn’t want a harem of loveslaves, that was clearly  _ Blake’s  _ suggestion; he wanted a circle of girlfriends he had a good time with as they had a good time with them. He wanted them to be happy, to have emotionally fulfilling relationships, and didn’t have a clue how much he was taken advantage of for his kindness.

If he had even the slightest whim, he could have Blake Belladonna joyfully proclaiming that she was a stupid slut for ever trying to manipulate him as she took a crop to her own ass—again, Cinder very much respected, and was honestly jealous of her peer’s skill—but she wasn’t doing that because  _ Jaune liked Blake how she was. _

And that told Cinder his critical weakness. He saw the best in people and wanted them to be happy. He wanted sex to be an enjoyable experience, not a tool for advantage, and as Blake hit her third orgasm, Cinder’s fingers tweaking her button like the detonator it was, she knew that she could easily ply him with that. Promise him what he  _ truly  _ desired, and then deliver it… with some  _ additional  _ whispers of Cinder’s devising.

Blake’s eyes rolled, a trickle of drool was leaking from her mouth as she struggled to form words. Ah, yes, she was quite well cooked now. Silly little girl, thinking of herself as some great domme just because her boyfriend sent her giftwrapped sluts to play with. She was  _ weak  _ and Cinder enjoyed the sight of the haughty Faunus girl reduced to her drooling plaything.

“Shhh...” Cinder whispered, knowing just the  _ hiss  _ of her breath was enough to tantalize the weak-willed slut, “It’s okay, kitten. You don’t have to think… Just let  _ Mistress  _ do all the thinking for you...”

Murmuring happily, Blake was all too eager to accept her new commands—another weakness: Jaune had no idea how much his girls  _ longed  _ for his command, his  _ dominance.  _ She saw the looks they gave him, and was all too happy to offer Blake what she  _ craved.  _ What they all craved. She would turn them into the obedient pets they wanted to be—how appropriate for the White Fang!—her brain-fucked little agents… they would deliver  _ everything  _ to her, and that old fool Ozpin would never dream of his students being so corrupted against him!

But haste made waste. She was only  _ beginning  _ her plans. And the next part would be the one she was  _ really  _ looking forward to.

“Introduce me to your friends,” Cinder commanded, imperiously, “I’d just  _ love  _ to meet them… and I’m sure they’ll be just as  _ pliable _ and  _ obedient _ as you are, my sweet little kitten.”

* * *

Jaune walked through the halls of Beacon with a spring in his step. Things had been going well recently, just enjoying himself with the girls. Just as he’d hoped, the rest of his team had found an endless variety of ways to make his workouts more enjoyable, and he was already feeling the effects. He’d had a fight against Cardin last week where he’d  _ very nearly won, _ and would have if it hadn’t been for… Cardin being stronger and more experienced than he was—and also,  _ maces hurt— _ but more importantly, he’d  _ perfectly  _ executed one of the moves he’d been practicing with Pyrrha and Ms. Goodwitch! Didn’t save the day, but took a  _ solid  _ chunk out of his aura and took the smirk off Cardin’s face!

Yep, things were looking up. He’d finally decided to bring his concerns to Blake, and she was actually pretty reasonable. She’d heard his concerns, agreed that they needed to focus on achieving the mission, and made a good counter argument for the role of joy in a revolution by… well, how every meeting with Blake ended, pounding her glorious ass as she mewled out her praise for being his butt slut. So that was putting him in good spirits, too!

And when Pyrrha had texted him that they had a  _ surprise  _ for him, well, Jaune was  _ very  _ excited. Pyrrha, of all his girls, was somehow the  _ dirtiest.  _ She was the one always suggesting other girls who would benefit from his attention. While Blake tended more towards the devious, Pyrrha was point-blank honest about her feelings: she wanted to see hot girls writhing on his dick, succumbing to his charms, and joining their harem. He tried to insist that there was a mission here, but Pyrrha would always just respond to that with a mysterious smile… and a searing kiss. Which made objections… dissipate.

Coming to the dorm, Jaune saw that Blake and Pyrrha were there… with his surprise. He didn’t really know the girl, which was partially a surprise, but also partially understandable. Jaune always kept an eye out for beautiful women, but he had been… considerably distracted. And the arrival of all the international students had given him a  _ lot  _ to look at.

Still, from a first glance… Jaune  _ liked  _ what he saw. Flowing dark hair and mischievous golden eyes made her look quite a bit like a more tanned, human Blake, and Jaune did have a thing for mysterious beauties. Her red dress gave her an expensive, classy look while still showing off plenty of skin, effectively bringing together Weiss’s elegance, Yang’s raw sexuality, and Blake’s teasing mystery all in a single package. He might not  _ like  _ that Blake and Pyrrha were setting him up with girls who had no strategic value for the Fang, but in this case… he’d make an exception.

“Well,  _ hello _ there,” Jaune said, giving her a subtle taste of his charms—he always liked seeing how girls reacted to the first time they heard his honeyed words in a voice flowing with pure carnal possibility. To see that look of faint surprise as their cheeks turned pink and their heart suddenly skipped a beat? The faint, dawning realization that a  _ hello  _ shouldn’t cause a hitch in their breath? It was satisfaction itself.

But this girl was good at keeping her composure, quickly regaining her mask of smoky allure as she smiled at him and offered her hand. The mask  _ didn’t  _ survive as Jaune kissed that hand, giving her another  _ taste  _ of what he was capable of, causing a visible tremble across her whole body.

“Jaune,” Blake said with an adorable blush, “Th-this is Cinder Fall, from Haven, she-”

“H-heard so much about you,” Cinder cut in—Jaune would give her credit, she recovered well, “And when I asked if the rumors were true… well, you can’t blame a girl for  _ asking  _ for a taste, could you?”

Jaune smiled, loving the  _ flush  _ it caused across Cinder’s whole body. He answered her question with a kiss, making Cinder  _ melt  _ in his embrace. Cinder was the rare girl who’d  _ heard  _ about Jaune’s talents, but now got the  _ real  _ experience that was even more than she had imagined. Jaune had always enjoyed these pairings back in Menagerie, girlfriends who’d heard a rumor, now experiencing the shock and surprise as all that hype turned to wild and inflamed lust.

But suddenly… Cinder  _ broke  _ the kiss, pulling away. Jaune was surprised to see it, very rarely was it anyone other than him who drove the pace of his couplings, but Cinder pressed a finger to his lips before he could say anything.

“No, lover,” she said with a sultry purr, “I want this to  _ last.  _ Your girls have told me  _ all  _ about how skilled you are, but,” her eyes flashed with seductive mischief as she smiled, “I don’t want you to roll my mind so quickly that I haven’t even gotten a chance to show you how skilled I can be. Let me… let me take the lead this time, I’m sure you’ll get  _ plenty  _ of opportunities to show me how  _ dominant  _ you can be later...”

Jaune grinned. For as much as Blake might want him to be a conquering king or Pyrrha envisioned him as the Lord of his Harem, Jaune was really just a simple man who enjoyed having sex with beautiful women. And if Cinder wanted to take the lead here and make  _ him  _ see stars, Jaune was all too happy to let her have it.

Disrobing, Jaune moved towards the bed where-

Cinder caught him off guard! She really  _ would  _ be taking the lead here, swiftly moving him into position, setting him down on the bed so swiftly and fluidly, he hardly realized it, and-

Ohhhhhhhhh  _ fuck!  _ Jaune had never felt anyone’s hands be this skilled! Even when he first began, a naive virgin at the hands of more experienced women, Jaune had never felt anything like the way Cinder was stroking him. His eyes rolled upwards as Cinder’s fingers just  _ danced  _ up and down his shaft, his condescensending assumption that Cinder would just be some arrogant girl who thought she was a big deal back home, but…  _ fuck,  _ she was the real deal!

And then she started whispering into his ear...

“Have you ever felt the pleasure in giving up control?” she said, her words dancing into his mind, “Putting your orgasm in the hands of another? Surely you’ve seen how  _ blissful  _ it is for your girls...”

She had a good point there, and Jaune was very much taken with how  _ new  _ this experience was. It wasn’t that the many beautiful women Jaune had slept with were… bad at sex, but Cinder was the first woman he’d ever met who could actually keep pace with his technique. And it was  _ incredible.  _ Jaune had never given up control before—he’d never really been  _ able  _ to, even as he submitted to girls like Deery. Jaune was always the one  _ really _ in charge, even as he was helping his partner get off on their power over him. Closest he’d ever come was with Kali, the curvy MILF teaching him to  _ thank the gods  _ for experienced women, and with Cinder… well, he was  _ praising  _ those gods right now!

“That’s right,” she purred, her voice a drizzle of liquid sex, “give your orgasm over to me… and I will bring you to  _ pleasures  _ you’ve only dreamed of...”

Fuck, he was  _ sold.  _ She had the most skilled hands Jaune had ever experienced as she massaged his shaft and cupped his balls. She  _ knew  _ what she was doing, bringing him up to a  _ hair  _ shy of cumming, then denying him his orgasm… which only  _ heightened  _ the pleasure as she did it again! He groaned, so  _ unfamiliar  _ with having his climax controlled not by his own discipline, but by his partner, but something about that just made it  _ hotter,  _ even as it  _ killed  _ him to deny himself like this!

He could- he could just flash her a smile, give her the Eyes, a  _ whisper…  _ but it felt  _ so fucking good  _ to keep being denied that Jaune was  _ content  _ to put keep her in the driver’s seat, so long as she kept doing this! Fuuuuuuuuck, she was the most talented-

That was when she leaned forward and started kissing his shaft. She’d timed it perfectly, making Jaune’s mouth widen into a perfect O as she switched to worshipping his cock with her mouth. New heights of ecstasy flooded Jaune’s mind as she proved that her  _ tongue  _ was as skilled as her hands. Her lips were so soft, such perfect pillows, lovingly wrapped around his cock, the suction and wetness and  _ warmth…  _ she knew what she was doing, completely  _ transforming  _ Jaune’s experience as she continuously drew him higher and higher into absolute, blissful  _ torment. _

He was going  _ crazy,  _ but he couldn’t bring himself to make her stop! Was this-  _ fuck- _ was this what it was like to be on the receiving end of  _ his  _ talents? If so, he felt a  _ lot  _ less guilty about using them, because Jaune would  _ gladly  _ have done any number of things just so that she wouldn’t stop!

Pyrrha and Blake were watching, panting with need off to the side. Both of his Faunus girlfriends were rubbing against each other, but doing nothing to get themselves off, like they couldn’t cum until he did. Their eyes were wild with an all-encompassing  _ need,  _ not that Jaune really noticed. He wasn’t able to focus on them, not with this  _ incredible  _ tongue swirling around his dick, but he had a hard time telling if they were more jealous of him or Cinder right now. They looked  _ so  _ turned on and so submissive that Jaune felt that he had to come up with a very good reward for them for introducing him to Cinder!

But he was so close now, and she wasn’t stopping him! He was about to cum in her mouth, a climax like he’d  _ never  _ had before, something that would absolutely drain his balls in an epic-

She stopped.

She stopped, not only removing her mouth from around his cock, but, with a single touch, utterly  _ silencing  _ Jaune’s mounting eruption. He cried out, a gasping, gurgling cry as she, with her other hand, pushed him backwards. Not expecting the pressure, he toppled, unable to do much more than that, back onto the bed. 

With a single, smooth motion, Cinder both rose up over him and removed her dress, revealing her naked figure. She was a beautiful woman, but Jaune’s perception was pushed past any previously known levels of arousal, and so she was a  _ goddess incarnate,  _ sexuality itself smouldering above him as she descended.

His dick was so hard, a rigid pole saluting her beauty and talents, waiting,  _ begging  _ for the embrace of her perfect, exposed pussy. She dangled it over him, so close he could almost  _ feel  _ it, the heat of her body tingling the tip of his penis. He could take her. Seize her and  _ fuck her  _ like he’d never taken a woman before. He could go all out and show Cinder the  _ entirety  _ of his ability, seizing control and introducing her to a dominance that would leave her a drooling, giggling, cum-splattered  _ wreck, _ but…

He  _ needed _ to feel what she had waiting for him.

“You understand,” she purred from athwart him, “that there is  _ pleasure  _ is submission...”

Uhhhhhhnnnnnn… just the way she said the _word_ “pleasure” was an erotic treat. Her eyes tantalized him as her pussy _just dangled_ right above his satisfaction. There was- It wasn’t like _anything_ Jaune had ever experienced before! He’d never encountered denial like this before, never had a woman who could _do this_ to him!

“Be a good boy,” she whispered, “and remember the magic word...”

Jaune’s eyes  _ rolled.  _ He couldn’t  _ think,  _ but his overtaxed mind  _ needed  _ to find the answer and-

“Please!” he gasped, “Please, oh,  _ please!” _

“Good boy.”

And she  _ rewarded him. _

Her pussy was the softest, warmest embrace he’d ever received, his overheated brain unable to remember anything he  _ knew  _ about sex other than the pussy currently enveloping his shaft. Jaune gurgled in pleasure, his mind too frazzled for words as she moved up and down, riding him, the sight of her breasts bouncing in time to her pussy embracing his cock driving Jaune to the brink of madness.

And yet… and yet she continued to  _ deny  _ him.

“You want to cum… but it feels  _ so good  _ to be denied,” she said, her words a dirty whisper on the wind.

“Uhhhhnnnn...” Jaune moaned, “Oh,  _ gods  _ yes!”

“You love my breasts, don’t you? So full and tantalizing...” she bounced her beautiful breasts for emphasis, “My nipples,  _ begging  _ to be kissed...”

He moved up, his lips  _ needing  _ to feel those beautiful pink nubs between them, only for Cinder to plant a hand on his chest, pushing him back down on the bed.

Ohhhhh what did she  _ want  _ from him? Jaune had never  _ felt  _ like this before, his mind lost in this haze of lust, rational thought drowned in a thick swamp of arousal and desire. Was this… was this what it was like for the women he seduced? If it was, it was  _ incredible. _

“Silly boy,” Cinder giggled, “You  _ know  _ everything you have to do to get what you want...”

Her voice, her sweet, singsong voice, was echoing in his head, but his mind was too sluggish, too weakened by his lust to make  _ sense  _ of her words. “Whaaa?” he asked, 

“Submit.”

No more sweet words, no more singsong playfulness. Cinder’s words were an icy lash across Jaune, accompanied by the most  _ incredible  _ sensation of her pussy playing with his dick. It knocked him out of his daze and  _ shattered  _ his psyche, the  _ pleasure  _ of Cinder’s body and the  _ command  _ of her words entwining in a single, incredible command.

Fuck! He needed to cum so fucking bad, Cinder’s pussy a vise of torment and pleasure and she just wouldn’t let him cum until he gave in! This wasn’t- fuck!- this wasn’t a game anymore! His whole body was crying out and there wasn’t a thought in his mind that could argue against it! She was fucking- fucking-  _ fucking- _

“Y-yes,  _ MistresssssSSSSSS!” _ Jaune moaned as his submission was rewarded with blessed  _ release. _

“Mmmmm...” his Mistress moaned as she felt him empty his balls into her, “Ohhhhh, good boy… And I  _ always  _ reward my good boys… we’re going to have so much  _ fun  _ together...”

Jaune could only sigh in pleasure, his mind too far gone for words, but whatever his Mistress was saying… oh, yes, he’d be  _ happy  _ to do whatever she asked, if he could make him feel like this… Oh, fuck,  _ yessssssssss… _ his eyes rolled as he gave in to the incredible  _ bliss  _ of submission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, it seems our hero's caught in dire straits! Can he escape? Is there anyone who can rescue him? Or is this the end of Jaune's independence, bound now to Cinder's wicked will? Find out next chapter, when innocence and perversity meet in a titanic struggle for the future of Beacon!
> 
> Thanks to Renarde for feedback on this chapter! And per my Twitter followers insistence, Mercury is Mercuria in this fic! Will it lead to something? Well, that depends on next chapters vote!


	13. To The Winner Go The Spoils

Emerald was walking on sunshine.

Cinder had told Emerald that, for being such a good girl, she could enjoy some “playtime” with any two girls of her choosing. She hadn’t even  _ hesitated  _ to say she wanted Yang. Not only was Emerald looking forward to playing with the stacked blonde, but having already had the  _ displeasure  _ of making the bimbo’s acquaintance and having to play nice, she had some  _ frustrations  _ to work out on her.

And she picked Pyrrha, because she wanted to see the look on Mercuria’s face when Cinder gave Emerald “her” girl, but, well, that’s what she got for being such a smug prick this whole journey. If she’d wanted to make the Invincible Vixen her bitch, she should have realized how  _ important  _ it was to listen to Cinder!

Plus, the uppity skank had apparently tried to  _ resist  _ her Mistress. It turned Emerald’s stomach to hear it when Cinder told her the story, that she had to turn the stupid girl’s idiot crush on her leader against her, ply her with honeyed promises that Cinder would shape Jaune into the Master Pyrrha craved from her leader. And then she was only too  _ eager  _ to submit to her rightful place  _ beneath  _ Cinder. But that she’d never directly submitted to Cinder just pissed Emerald off, especially when it was so obvious that Jaune was some chump who wasn’t even  _ close  _ to Cinder’s level!

Watching as Jaune licked Cinder’s boots had been the  _ highlight  _ of Emerald’s time at Beacon. Cinder looked so regal and dominant and  _ powerful, _ and it made Emerald a little jealous that she wasn’t the one licking her Mistress’s boots! Which, of course, Emerald did whenever Cinder commanded her, but  _ she  _ did it because she  _ chose  _ to. She loved the little dom/sub games she played with Cinder and enjoyed being her sexy little plaything;  _ Jaune  _ did it because he was her little bitch!

She wished she could make Pyrrha  _ watch  _ as her dumb boyfriend submitted to his better, but Cinder had quashed that idea. As far as anyone knew, he wasn’t Cinder’s  _ bitch,  _ but a partner, until they’d been fully broken. But they’d learn soon enough. Still, for now, when Jaune told Pyrrha to “be a good girl” and do what Emerald said today… Emerald knew she was going to enjoy this.

She had them naked except for two leather collars and, in Yang’s case, a fake pair of ears. Yes, Pyrrha was a fox Faunus, not a dog, but it worked well enough. Especially with how  _ submissive  _ they looked. Ha! Jaune’s girls were total subs, something Emerald loved lording over them.  _ She  _ only submitted to Cinder, and that was because Cinder  _ deserved  _ it, while these girls would submit to anyone their boyfriend told them to!

“Alright sluts…” she began, “Beg!” and Pyrrha reared up, her “paws” bent forward as she panted eagerly for her treat. “Roll over!” she shouted at Yang, who didn’t even hesitate to expose her belly, her stupid fat tits jiggling as she did so.

“Yeah, that’s right,” she sneered at her playful little puppies, “You’re just Jaune’s bitches aren’t you?”

Ha! Cinder was right—she just had to  _ mention  _ Jaune and these dumb sluts got horny, their eyes practically  _ lighting  _ up in response.

“Speak!” she commanded.

“Arf arf!” the four-time Mistralian Regional champion shamelessly barked. Ha! What a pathetic little sub! And to think, she was supposed to be a role model for young girls all across Remnant—Emerald only  _ hoped  _ that Cinder might get the idea to expose her, show the whole world who their “champion”  _ really  _ was. To be that  _ dweeb’s  _ sub? Seriously? No wonder they were all easy pickings for Cinder!

But seeing Yang on her back gave Emerald some ideas as she stripped out of her clothes. Planting herself right on the bimbo’s face, she commanded, “Lick!” and felt that dutiful, obedient tongue get to work.

“Mmmm… yeah,” she moaned, “You’re  _ good  _ at this, aren’t you, you little slut? Bet you thought you were  _ so great  _ before you learned what your  _ real  _ place was.”

Ooooh, she was good, wasn’t she? And now she wasn’t wasting her talents on some dumb idiot who couldn’t even keep his harem from getting stolen right out from under him! Oh! Yeah! Between Yang’s tongue and knowing that that  _ loser  _ wasn’t getting to enjoy her was really getting Emerald worked up!

A glance, however, at the barking bitch gave Emerald something she  _ didn’t  _ want to see.

_ Resistance. _

Grinding her pussy against the bimbo’s face, she could see the _distaste_ glinting in the dog’s eyes. A look that showed that she thought she was _better_ than Emerald, even if she was the one forced to be Emerald’s pet. Which was so stupid because _she_ was the bitch of a Master who was too _weak_ to hold onto his girls before they were _taken_ by a much stronger Mistress.

“Oh?” she looked at her disobedient puppy, knowing  _ exactly  _ how to put her in her place. “You don’t  _ like  _ being my dog, huh? Well, if I tell Cinder that you were  _ bad,  _ then she’ll tell your precious  _ Jaune  _ that someone needs to be  _ punished.  _ And maybe he just won’t  _ bother  _ with a disobedient bitch until she leans her  _ place.  _ Is  _ that  _ what you want?”

A sudden burst of delicious _ fear  _ sparked in her eyes. Picturing the  _ loneliness  _ of being denied her stupid Jaune. That took the fight out of her real quick! The look on her face showed Emerald that she was  _ fully  _ in control of the “untouchable” Mistralian.

“Good girl,” she smirked as Pyrrha bowed in shameful submission.

It was so  _ frustrating  _ that Emerald kept having to put up with how  _ dumb  _ everyone at Beacon was. Like, this school was  _ so  _ stupid,  _ especially  _ the dumb Headmaster and his stupid conspiracy. Just because they got  _ lucky  _ and foiled their plans—which was  _ totally  _ Mercuria’s fault for fucking up the whole thing—Emerald and Cinder were forced to slum it here, which  _ sucked. _

But enjoying a celebrity and a busty blonde bimbo as her personal toys?

Oh  _ yes,  _ there were definitely some perks to this mission!

* * *

An experienced operative, Cinder knew that, no matter how much she prepared, no matter whether she had the upper or lower hand, there was always something that would elude her and leave her suddenly needing to make a change in plans.

Unexpected outcomes were to be anticipated—this whole Beacon plan was a fallback after the Fall Maiden had slipped through her fingers, traveling with an escort instead of alone. That had been bad luck—Ozpin’s group had no  _ idea  _ she was in such danger—but had forced Cinder to develop a new plan. Scarlatina’s revelation forced a change as well, this time to take advantage of some good fortune, and now… now Cinder was realizing she needed another strategy to deal with an unexpected outcome. One she never thought could be possible in the first place.

Cinder was finding that she… genuinely  _ liked  _ Jaune. More than just being a good fuck and an obedient pet, Cinder found him to be a surprisingly charming and interesting man. The kind where she could have him in her apartment and just… relax on the couch together. Seduction, to Cinder, was a means to an end, a tool to leverage for power. Her targets, once seduced, were to be discarded. But Jaune, as her lever of power over Belladonna’s little conspiracy, had to stick around. She had to spend time with him.

And she found out that she was enjoying it.

Yes, she made him lick her boots and eat her out (gods above where did he learn how to use his  _ tongue?)  _ but she also spent time with him. Had him make dinner for her, enjoying it by candlelight while they just… talked shop. Discussed techniques of seduction and the arts of erotic pleasure, giving full demonstrations, of course, but Cinder found herself enjoying just having someone she could talk to as an  _ equal.  _

She and Jaune had an understanding Cinder simply didn’t have with others. Certainly not with her peers, few as they were, and everyone else was just a subordinate. The  _ thought  _ of having a conversation with…  _ Hazel  _ about lovemaking was quite unthinkable, and though Emerald would be over the moon to get to imagine that Cinder had a personal interest in her, she was really just an asset. Hardly even a  _ person  _ in Cinder’s eyes.

But Jaune… Jaune was insightful and attentive. He understood things Cinder never thought anyone else did and- and he was so quick to  _ compliment  _ her on her brilliance and sexiness... and it was all so sincere! He made her feel all warm and fuzzy—a feeling Cinder had never experienced before  _ in her life— _ whenever he told her how amazing she was. And when they practiced and honed their techniques on one another… oh,  _ Maidens! _

They had played a fun little game with Pyrrha, Blake, and Emerald, making their pets compete for treats, and while flexing her power over others brought Cinder enjoyment, it was nothing on the fact she was… doing something with Jaune. The setup was as much fun as watching Pyrrha make Emerald submit to her. Even seeing Emerald look up to her with pleading eyes, begging for Cinder to intervene and save her while she just got off on her subordinate’s utter humiliation wasn’t as much fun as, afterwards, lying with Jaune as he told her how  _ well trained  _ Emerald was.

He even suggested being  _ nicer  _ to her, which, normally, was an  _ unthinkable  _ suggestion, but with Jaune… she wanted to do things with Jaune- no, do things  _ for  _ Jaune that Cinder had never even imagined she might want before.

It was an undeniable truth, staring her right in the face.

She was falling for Jaune Arc.

Falling  _ hard.  _ Right now, they were just… together, on the couch, snuggling in his arms while watching a movie and Cinder couldn’t imagine anything that could make her happier. And that awakened something deep inside her. A feeling Cinder hadn’t felt since… maybe she’d never felt it before, some memory from before her childhood was stolen from her. It was trust. A feeling of trust that she could be with Jaune and just… let go. Let go of being in control, let go of her paranoia, just curl up into his arms and  _ not  _ be the cynical domme or the paranoid seductress. She was just… his Cin. His cute, precious Cin-Cin.

And that revelation had unlocked a  _ flood  _ of possibilities. Possibilities she hadn’t realized had been there so long, hidden within her soul. Without the need to be in control, she could be…  _ cute  _ with Jaune. Could nuzzle his chest as they snuggled under a quilt, next to a roaring fire, watching a mindless rom com together. The kind she ought to be mocking for its simplicity, but instead, could just  _ enjoy  _ herself with her… with her  _ boyfriend. _

So many emotions were locked up in that word, loosed upon her. Cinder thought of sex as a tool, affection as a front, but the more she put Jaune under her spell, the more she plied him to turn his harem over to her… the more Cinder discovered that, in truth, their roles were reversed. She thought that  _ she  _ had advantage, having control over the powerful, beautiful, and influential women in Jaune’s harem, but she realized that that was the lesser hand in the exchange.  _ He _ was the one gaining her trust, her intimacy… the things she thought were worthless trinkets for the weak and soft hearted to desire, but now she felt the real power contained within.

Because… because if she could trust him, if she could let go… she could… she could let him…  _ control  _ her.

It was her most forbidden taboo, the one  _ thing  _ she had cast aside from her hated childhood… but wished so dearly she could bring  _ back.  _ Cinder was beginning to discover how deep her fetish went, how  _ badly  _ she craved to be controlled, to be dominated, but she’d learned that power only led to pain, that everyone wanted to  _ hurt  _ her. Her stepmother, Salem, they never cared for her, they were just  _ using  _ her, but Jaune was… he was different.

Because… because she knew he  _ loved  _ her. And because he loved her… he wouldn’t let her get hurt. She would be his Cin, his good little Cin, submitting to her sweet bunny in her entirety and- and- and-

_ And being his pet! _

Yes, it was true! It was so horribly,  _ wonderfully  _ true! Cinder was  _ jealous  _ of Pyrrha and Blake and even Emerald, getting to be cute little subs when she had to be the mean domme, always in  _ control  _ of everything. It was stressful and exhausting, and she couldn’t just curl up in her boyfriend’s arms and just let go and let him take care of her. She would- she would even…

_ She would wear a collar for him. _

There was no deeper sign of weakness, no greater  _ danger,  _ but in Jaune’s hands, Cinder couldn’t see it as  _ either  _ of those things. It was a testament to her certainty that he  _ could  _ be trusted, becoming a totem of her feelings for her, and with it… a fetish that drew a terrible and perverse power over her.  _ Jaune’s  _ power over her. Total and absolute, the kind of blissful dominance that all his other girls craved as badly as Cinder now did.

She shifted, fretfully, only to feel Jaune sooth her, his hand on her thigh as she rested her head on his shoulder. There was nothing sexual in his touch (if he had  _ wanted  _ there to be, she would damn well know!) but the intimacy of the gesture put a warmth in Cinder that quieted all her little fears. She couldn’t even bring herself to  _ worry  _ as Jaune drew her heart from the iron safe she kept it locked up in. She was totally, utterly, hopelessly falling-

**_BAM!_ **

The door burst open. Cinder had… had been so  _ distracted  _ recently that she’d let her security slip, and a deep panic bubbled up within her as she saw...

It was… the redheaded girl, the one who kept foiling Roman’s plans, the leader of the team Cinder had  _ thought  _ were entirely under Jaune’s spell (and thus, her control), but the blazing look in her silver eyes told her she was thinking entirely for herself and not under the sway of her charming knight.

And also there was a monkey Faunus with her? Cinder wasn’t sure she knew him, and he seemed much more focused on the decorative fruit bowl Cinder had put out to give some color to her dining room, so she wasn’t sure he had an  _ active  _ role in this interruption.

But the girl, Ruby, yes, Ruby Rose, that was her name, was all focused on Cinder. No matter—Cinder knew exactly what to give the little trollop for interrupting her  _ Jaune time!  _ The foolish girl had no idea that this wasn’t  _ Roman  _ she was dealing with, but two masters of seduction who could send her weak little mind  _ spinning!  _ Igniting a passionate  _ smoulder,  _ she looked to Ruby, unleashing her full art upon the redhead. She would crumble before this seductive allure, already heated up by having Jaune with her, only… only…

There was no effect. None at all, and the reason was slowly starting to dawn on Cinder.

Ruby Rose was simply too innocent to seduce.

* * *

Oh for F-word’s sake!

Ruby had been looking forward to the weekend, getting to hang out with her team and JNPR and maybe hang out with Sun (if his team was done paying him back for ditching them and making his own way to Beacon) and having fun making memories to last a lifetime, but it seemed that now,  _ everybody  _ had something to do!

Yang and Pyrrha were off with  _ Emerald, _ and they wouldn’t say what they were up to, she hadn’t seen Blake in  _ forever,  _ and Weiss was acting  _ super weird,  _ fidgeting all the time and not sitting down. And nobody would tell her  _ anything, _ even though it was so obvious what was going on that Ruby could figure it out, so them  _ hiding it  _ from her was even more annoying!

It was cause they were all having sex!

Augh! It was so  _ dumb,  _ but that’s what was going on! Ruby thought it was funny  _ at first  _ that her entire team were going all goo-goo for the same boy, but then it started turning  _ weird,  _ and Ruby didn’t like it at all. Like, everybody was suddenly getting all quiet and nobody wanted to do anything fun anymore, and Ruby knew whose fault it was!

Emerald’s weird team leader!

Ever since  _ she  _ showed up, everybody started acting all weird, blushing and the time and wincing as they sat down, and worst of all,  _ nobody had time to hang out anymore!  _ They “had a thing” or they just were… out of it, like they were  _ drugged,  _ only instead of drugs, which would be normal bad, they were just. Having. Sex. And Ruby couldn’t  _ stand it  _ any longer!

So Ruby had grabbed Sun, who was mostly relieved for an excuse to evade his team being mad at him for ditching them at Haven, and went after Jaune’s last known location: a really fancy building where rich people lived. Which made it tough to sneak in, especially cause there were a  _ million  _ things that were distracting Sun the whole way, but it was worth it, because why would Jaune ever be in a place like this if something weird  _ wasn’t  _ going on!

It was still kind of cool to sneak in, though… sneaking past guys in uniform (yes, they were bellhops, but Ruby could pretend, okay!) and going through the fancy hallways… it made her feel like a cool superspy, and that got Ruby’s confidence high for the showdown against the big meanie jerk who was ruining everything!

Marching herself right to the door, Ruby set up her plan, having Sun grab what she needed as she  _ threw  _ the door open and saw Jaune on the couch with whatshername, the stupidly pretty woman that was making everyone act weird!

And then the weird lady started giving Ruby one of those weird looks she and Jaune were always doing to make people act all stupid which  _ Ruby did not understand at all  _ which was when she  _ knew  _ that they were up to dumb stupid sex stuff.

“Ruby?” Jaune asked, all oblivious to how  _ dumb _ everything had gotten.

“Nope!” she cut him off, “This has all gone  _ too far!  _ Sun!”

“Roger!” Sun said, passing her the one thing Ruby knew could get everyone out of their weird… sex-drugged thing! Gripping the firehose, she pulled the lever on the nozzle and  _ blasted  _ the both of them with cold water.

They recoiled in surprise as she drenched them both in the unexpected rush of water. “KNOCK IT OFF!” Ruby yelled over the  _ FRRRRRRSH  _ of the water. “NO MORE WEIRD SEX CULT STUFF!”

She turned off the water, convinced her point had been made as Jaune and the weird girl coughed and sputtered, struggling to regain their sense of place after being blindsided by a jet of ice cold water. Just as Ruby had planned! Jaune rubbed his eyes, blinking out the water and looking around the room like he’d just woken up from a long nap. He opened his mouth… and then coughed up a whole bunch of water.

“R-Ruby,” Jaune said, spitting up the last lungful of water, “Y-you knew we- we were… having sex?”

“I’m fifteen, not  _ twelve,  _ I know what sex is! I am a  _ grown up,” _ she protested, stamping her foot for emphasis, “I drink milk! And, at first, I thought, hey! It was kind of cool that everyone was happy and hanging out together, and our teams were super close, but now… now it feels like everybody’s too busy having sex with each other to want to spend time with m- with what’s important!” she quickly corrected, but from the look on Jaune’s face, he saw  _ exactly  _ what she meant.

“This seems pretty heavy,” Sun cut in, “So I’m just gonna… help myself to your fruit bowl if that’s cool?”

He waited for a response, but when all he got was Ruby’s annoyed  _ read the room  _ look, he slipped off to the kitchen. Ruby looked back to Jaune. “We’re  _ friends  _ Jaune, and we’re friends enough that I can tell you this has gotten out of control! Nobody seems to be  _ happy  _ anymore or having fun—it’s like everyone’s  _ afraid  _ of something, and they’re all… it’s like they’re not all  _ there  _ after you and  _ her,”  _ she jabbed her thumb at the angry woman drying her clothes with flame dust, “make a visit. And… and yeah. I don’t like that I feel like I’m being left out.” She blushed on that last note.

“You… don’t want to be left out of-”

“Not like that!” she shouted, before he could give her one of those weird looks that made Weiss or her sister go all loopy. “I’m a fifteen year old Team Captain at  _ Beacon,  _ Jaune. I have  _ way  _ too much on my plate to even be  _ thinking  _ about dating. And besides,” she gave him a smile, “I like that we’re friends. Just… Ruby and Jaune, playing video games and hanging out. I don’t wanna mess with that.”

Jaune smiled. Thankfully not one of the weird smiles that her teammates kept going gaga over, but a real,  _ Jaune  _ smile, the kind Ruby really wanted to see. “Thanks, Ruby,” he said, looking a little sheepish, “I guess, I… I guess I got a little carried away and… yeah,” he gave a look to the angry lady, “we… might have to tone it down a little.”

She seemed about to object, but then… she softened, her features becoming less mean as she mumbled something that sounded like an  _ okay…  _ and then she snapped right back to looking mean!

“You are  _ paying  _ for the couch you ruined, right? It was  _ leather.” _ she suddenly asked, reminding Ruby that she was  _ really  _ scary and  _ really, really  _ mad!

“Don’t worry Cin-Cin,” Jaune said with a hand on her shoulder and one of those smiles that made the mean lady suddenly stop… being so mean as she stumbled on her trembling knees, “I’ll make sure you’re paid back for  _ everything,  _ personally.”

Ugggggggggh, could they go fifteen minutes without making those stupid  _ goo goo eyes  _ at each other?

* * *

It wasn’t just the humiliation. Wasn’t just the setback to her plans, the fact that she’d been caught off guard, the way  _ she herself  _ had been the weak link in her own operation. Not just the period of sexual submission to Cinder and Emerald and getting the  _ full strength _ of Jaune’s seductive potency, feeling her mind rolled by lust and desire until she couldn’t think about anything other than pleasuring her Mistress.

It was all of them, all of them  _ at once  _ that had Blake thinking the darkest thoughts she’d ever entertained before.

Everything had so suddenly gone so wrong, and only by Ruby’s  _ chance interference  _ had Cinder’s plan been foiled. It was a reminder of how  _ precarious  _ her situation was, how  _ stupid  _ she’d been to be so careless. And worse... Blake was still so addled when Ruby had broken the spell Cinder held over Jaune that she’d hardly even realized what she was hearing, lost in a blissful, happy haze as Cinder asked her forgiveness. Not until later had she realized that she’d told Cinder she was all too happy to forgive as they kissed and made up.

But even after, Blake had been  _ gracious.  _ Had pretended that, just as Jaune had, that that conniving bitch’s commitment to being a good girl who was  _ so sorry  _ for taking advantage of them was some kind of  _ sincere apology.  _ She’d pretended that it was all okay that Cinder had made Jaune her puppet and used him to make Blake so horny she’d  _ begged  _ to be spanked while telling Cinder she was a better manipulator than a stupid Faunus cunt like her could ever be.

Fuck! It was  _ still _ making her horny thinking about it! But that just  _ sharpened  _ Blake’s determination. She’d make that bitch pay. She’d make  _ all  _ the bitches pay.

Cinder, Emerald, Velvet, and Coco had to be brought under Blake’s tacit control by means of Jaune. Mercuria, even if not seduced, was at least a reliably secured asset—the girl was clearly  _ terrified  _ of what Cinder was capable of, much less her newfound adoration for Jaune, even if she wasn’t in the harem, so to speak. And… and Jaune needed to be addressed. She had to make him realize that Blake was special, she wasn’t just… one of his girls, that she was the one for him. He’d been too quick to accept Cinder’s apology, to buy into her sweet-and-innocent act of remorse, because he didn’t understand that Cinder had humiliated  _ his Queen.  _ If he had, that  _ whore  _ would be on the ground right now begging Blake to forgive a worthless cunt like herself while she shoved ice cubes up her ass! Yeah! That’d teach her to  _ cool off! _

Blake realized that her fists were clenched so tight that her fingernails had left dark red half-moon imprints on her palm. She… she needed to breathe. To collect herself. She’s been humiliated, yes, but she’d been humiliated because she was careless. The response wasn’t wild overcorrection, but a  _ careful _ measured response that reminded her sweet, darling bunny that they were a team, a team that taught girls to  _ submit  _ to their proper Master and Mistress.

She needed an enemy. A target, someone to reassert her status as Jaune’s  _ commanding officer  _ and the control that gave. There were women of power and influence who needed to be  _ enlightened  _ to their needs, needs that only the White Fang could provide. And Jaune had been asking for more action… yes, yes, this would work. And there were targets aplenty. Not the least of which was here in Vale, that  _ arrogant, conniving bitch  _ acting like she was just a little sweetheart as Jaune ate it up—maybe she should focus on Cinder and her pack of sluts before moving on... But on the other hand, she could head to Mantle to strike at the SDC directly, make the rest of the Schnee women learn what Weiss had on the  _ importance  _ of listening to the Faunus… and a stopover in Mantle, perhaps, a way to reward Pyrrha’s  _ loyalty  _ to Jaune. Or… or a particularly wicked thought came to Blake’s mind. What if she led Jaune back to Kuo Kuana to  _ ensure  _ that things were under control there, with Sienna and… well, would she  _ really _ be a bad daughter if she made her mother  _ so happy  _ that she just handed  _ allllll _ her power over to her daughter?

Yes. Blake  _ liked  _ the opportunities she had before her. She would reassert her authority, make every threat  _ submit  _ to her, and it would all be so...  _ delicious.  _ She just had to choose where to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Renarde for feedback on this chapter!
> 
> As indicated in Blake's closing remarks, this next vote isn't for particular characters but instead, which town Jaune and Blake will travel to and what adventures they might have on the way. There's pretty obvious connections for which characters go with which town, but it'll be in a multi-chapter story arc.
> 
> Voting can be found [on my Twitter account, @SeleneSokal](https://twitter.com/SeleneSokal/status/1359257843824816129?s=20) and will be running for three days! **Update! Menagerie won, and so now you can look forward to Jaune and Blake in Kuo Kuana and the long-awaited return of Kali!**


End file.
